Life As We Live It
by Awela
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are just a regular couple living with their son on the outskirts of a small town in Ohio, or so everyone believes. Right until one day Kurt goes missing and Blaine comes to the realization that their past isn't done with them. Secret agents AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Today is my birthday and I thought that it would be great to celebrate it with the first chapter of my newest story. I hope you will like it.**

 **Summary: Kurt and Blaine are retired secret agents who gave up their old lives after the birth of their son, or so they make themselves believe. Because none of them can say no when it comes to reliving those good old days with their friends. One day, on an innocent mission, Kurt goes missing, and Blaine needs to switch back to agent-mode if he wants to find his husband in time and save his family.**

 _14 years earlier_

Blaine suppressed a wince of pain as the two men holding his arms tightened their grips on him, dragging him forward much faster than before. As if barely being able to stand on his feet wasn't enough for him… Sure, Blaine was used to being beaten up and threatened to be killed, since at least one of them happened every second time he went on a mission. But this one was different. If everything went well, this one was his last mission. Not because he planned to be killed for real this time but because it was time to retire. Yeah, he had already imagined how he wanted to spend his remainings years, preferably a lot more than this job offered him, with his loving husband and their son who was about to arrive within weeks. It would surely be boring after chasing criminals, travelling all over the world, but he agreed with Kurt. This lifestyle wasn't suitable for them anymore. They wanted a family, they wanted to raise their child in safety, and it was only possible if they gave up everything and started a new life.

Blaine didn't even know how they had reached this point. When he had met Kurt years earlier, they had been both so young, freshly out of school, with huge plans for the future. Plans that hadn't included children… Or each other. Kurt hadn't even looked at him for months and only when Blaine had almost been killed on their shared mission had admitted his feelings for Blaine. So they had started dating and a year later, they had already been married.

They hadn't talked about children for a very long time. Blaine hadn't been sure if he wanted one and he hadn't known what Kurt wanted. Until one day on their last vacation that had changed everything. It had been a little girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair who led them to the decision of having a child on their own. As everything they did together, having a child had been a rushed decision. Before they could even blink, their surrogate was already pregnant and there was no way back from there. Blaine Anderson would be a father soon and he would retire to give his family a safe future they deserved. Well, if he survived this mission, of course.

"Mr Jackson."

The men dragging him forward stopped and Blaine looked up at the man standing in front of him. Jose Martinez, head of the mob they were supposed to explore seemed really pissed off as he looked at him. Maybe he knew what Blaine was doing there? Not likely, Blaine reminded himself.

"Mr Martinez" Blaine nodded. "I would say I'm happy to see you again but I'm not too pleased with how your men are treating me."

"Well, excuse me, _partner_ , but it's necessary" Martinez said. "It looks like you are hiding things from me."

"Such as?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Martinez nodded for his men. Soon, Blaine was restrained again as a bulky guy stepped forward to search through his clothes.

"What are you searching for exactly?" Blaine asked. "I'm sure I can help you if you tell me…"

The man standing in front of him punched him hard, making Blaine's head roll back.

"Ouch" he said. This would leave a bruise on his face for sure.

"Don't act like you don't know what we are talking about" Martinez said. "I know who you are. The question is, how much you know about me."

"This has to be a mistake" Blaine said calmly.

Another blow, this time between his ribs.

"We can make it the easy way or the hard way. Your choice" Martinez said. "Either way, we will get the truth out of you."

Blaine only smiled. Martinez surely didn't know who he was or how much he could take if he thought they could beat the informations out of him.

~ o ~

"We have to hurry, Santana."

"We have to be careful" Santana glared at the man beside him. "Don't worry. Anderson will be fine."

Kurt sighed heavily. Sure, Blaine was a real survival but it didn't mean they could leave him in there alone for longer than necessary. Martinez was a dangerous man, he could easily hurt his husband.

"How much longer?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Ten minutes" Santana answered. "We have to wait for the backup."

Kurt leaned his head back against the wall, sighing heavily. If there was something he wouldn't miss from this lifestyle was the constant worry. They risked their lives way too often, it was time to finally end this. They couldn't be so bold anymore. As much as Kurt loved action, they couldn't act like this anymore. They were going to be parents soon, they would be responsible for somebody else's life. Yeah, it was definitely time to retire.

"They are here" Santana said suddenly, bringing Kurt back from his thoughts.

"Let's go then" Kurt said, checking his weapons. It was time to save his husband and lock up Jose Martinez and his gang.

~ o ~

Blaine was rather proud of himself. His face already looked like a plum and he was pretty sure that his ribs weren't in a better shape either. But he still kept his mouth shut, knowing that it was just the matter of time and his husband would come to save him. He trusted Kurt with his life. They had been there before, several times, saving each other from death and worse. He knew that Kurt was already working hard to find a way to get him out of here and catch Martinez at the same time. Blaine knew that he could do it. For the last time… It was the last time they had to get through this. Once this case was over, they were free to go home to their new life. And their son… Blaine couldn't wait to have the baby in his arms.

"What's so funny, Mr Jackson?" Martinez asked when he saw the smile spread across Blaine's face.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang from outside of the room and the screams of several men. Blaine knew what it meant. The others were here for him.

"Well, Mr Martinez, I guess it's time to tell you the truth" Blaine said, doing his best to stand straight. "You have to say goodbye to this shiny wealthy life and come with us."

"You are stupid if you think…"

With another loud bang, the door of the small room burst open. Blaine used that little distraction to break free from the grasps of the two men restraining him, bringing them down onto the ground with two well-timed kicks. Once he was free, he jumped out of the way, knowing that he wouldn't be too useful for his team with his hands tied behind his back.

And if he was completely honest with himself, he loved seeing his husband in action. Kurt was so beautiful, quick and graceful, Blaine would have loved to just sit back and enjoy the show for hours. Apparently, Kurt seemed to be in rush this time because he subdued Martinez and two of his men while the others caught the rest of the gang. Blaine sighed heavily as Kurt brought Martinez down with a well-placed blow, not playing with him at all. Damn, just when he needed to see his husband in action more than ever...

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he stepped to him, once all the criminals were handcuffed securely.

"Of course, my darling" Blaine smiled. He stood up again and turned around, so Kurt could untie him. "It took you longer than usually."

"We had to wait for the backup" Kurt explained.

"I almost thought you changed your mind" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before moving down to his neck. "Hm… I'm gonna miss this side of you."

"You know we have to do this" Kurt said, moving his hands down to Blaine's ass. They usually didn't act like this in front of others but they couldn't help it. They had been so busy lately, they barely had time for each other. But it was over. With catching Martinez, they ended their last case. It was time to go home and enjoy their remaining weeks of peace before their son arrived.

"I'm gonna miss your deadly kicks" Blaine said, finally capturing Kurt's lips with his.

Only for a second. Because as their lips touched, Kurt's phone beeped. They both glanced down at the screen, checking the caller's ID.

"Please, don't tell me it's the boss…"

"No. It's _her_ " Kurt said.

They looked at each other for a second, processing the information.

"You don't think she is…"

"Oh, my God! She is!" Kurt shouted excitedly as he read the text.

"Right now?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "But I thought we had a few more weeks..."

"Why are you two so excited?" Santana asked as she stepped to them.

"Lena is in labor!" Kurt said.

"Who?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Our surrogate" Blaine said, slowing catching up with Kurt. If Lena was in labor, it meant that… "Oh, shit. I can't go there like this."

Kurt glanced at Blaine's torn and bloody clothes and the bruises now forming all over his body.

"We will clean you up on the plane" Santana said easily. "Come on! I don't wanna miss the birth of my nephew."

"You are not his aunt" Blaine pointed out quietly but it didn't look like Santana paid attention. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door before Blaine could protest.

~ o ~

They arrived to the hospital just in time. Kurt was about to ask a doctor where to find Lena, leaving Blaine and Santana behind because Blaine looked really bad with all those bruises covering his face, when he heard the familiar scream of a woman. Yeah, it was definitely Lena.

"This way" he said, practically running to the door. He was so excited and scared at the same time, he couldn't slow down for a second.

"Stay out here" Blaine told Santana once they reached the door.

"No way" Santana said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Santana, this is our child, so if you don't mind…"

"I do."

"Guys, stop it" Kurt hissed. Once he was sure his husband and friend were down fighting, he opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, Lena! How are you…"

"Where the hell have you been?" Lena shouted desperately.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Well, we…"

"Blaine was mugged" Kurt lied easily. He was used to it after all.

"Oh, my God! Are you alright?" Lena asked with wide eyes.

"Sure" Blaine shrugged as if he wasn't covered in injuries.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked as he stepped to the woman lying in the bed, taking her hand.

"I… Oh!" Lena moaned, shutting her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"The baby is almost here" the doctor informed them.

"This is amazing" Santana said as she glanced between Lena's legs. "I've never seen a baby's birth before."

"Who is she?" Lena asked, her voice quite hysterical as she looked at Santana.

"A friend" Kurt explained. "Don't listen to her, okay? Just focus on the baby as we practiced. Deep breath and push. You can do this."

"You are doing great" Blaine agreed as he took Lena's other hand. "We are here with you. We will help you through this."

Seconds later, Lena screamed and squeezed their hands with impossible strength.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Blaine asked, wincing in pain, but he stayed still.

"Considering that she's pushing a melon-sized human out of her vagina, I would say yes" Santana said.

One annoyed glare from both sides of Lena was enough to silence her.

"You can do this" Kurt said as he turned back to Lena.

"You are doing so great" Blaine said. "Come on. Just one more time."

Seconds later, the miracle happened. For a second everything stopped but then Lena fell back onto the bed, sighing in relief. And at the same time, a loud cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said as he raised the baby he held in his arms.

The most beautiful boy of the world, at least for Kurt and Blaine. A perfect, healthy baby. Their own.

"I think I'm gonna cry" Santana said.

Noone heard her this time. Kurt and Blaine were lost in their own world that now included the baby they had been waiting for so long.

"Look at him. He is beautiful" Kurt whispered as he took the baby into his arms.

"He is perfect" Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Jesse" Kurt said, calling his son on his name the first time. It felt so weird. They had only called him 'baby' so far, although they had agreed in the name months earlier. "We are your dads. We have been waiting for you for a very long time."

"We will make you so happy" Blaine said.

"And spoil you" Kurt giggled.

"Does it mean that you retire? For real?" Santana asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "He deserves a safe future and that's exactly what we will give him."

He looked at his husband and they both sighed heavily. It would surely be hard at first, getting used to their new lives but they both knew that it was the best for their family. A usual life, safe and boring, like what most people had. The one that allowed them to raise their child like other people did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I** **'** **m glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you will like the rest of the story as well.**

 **Thank you for reading my fic and thank you for your beautiful reviews. Enjoy!**

If anyone had asked Blaine about his life, he would have said that he was the happiest person of the world. He had everything he had ever wanted after all. He had a loving husband, a healthy and happy child, he had a huge house with a garden in the outskirts, a car and a great job. He had wanted to be a teacher when this new life had begun but he couldn't convince Mercedes to get him and Kurt the papers they needed, so in the end, he had become the vocal coach of the Dalton Academy Warblers. It didn't pay the best but he did something he liked and he taught kids, so he got what he wanted in the end. He would have loved to get paid better, but he didn't complain about that either. They had a pretty comfortable life, especially since Blaine still went on missions, keeping it all secret, so even Kurt didn't know about them. Okay, he knew that it wasn't what Kurt and he had agreed in but he missed his old life so badly and a day here or there didn't hurt… Knowing his husband, Kurt did the same behind his back, so they were fine.

Every single afternoon, Blaine finished at the same time and then followed the well-known schedule. Kurt bought their food and he cooked, so Blaine had to take care of everything else. First of all, he went to pick up their son from school. Then they went home together, changed clothes, had something to drink and usually a snack, too, because Kurt didn't like when Jesse had too much unhealthy food, and then got rid of the evidence before Kurt got home.

Kurt also had a glee club to train on his own, the Warblers' archenemies, the New Direction. Training two rival clubs was fun, at least some challenge in their boring life. Both of them loved adventure and it seemed like it was all they had in these simple towns of Ohio. Kurt also gave vocal and piano lessons, so he often got home later than the others. That day they expected him to arrive later than usual because Jesse's birthday was coming up and Kurt had to buy a few things for the party.

Blaine looked at his son from where he was sitting on the couch beside the boy. He was so proud of his son. He knew from the moment he had first looked at Jesse that he was just the perfect child. He was a nice, kind hearted boy, always honest, always there to help his friends and family. No wonder Jesse was so popular in his school. Okay, maybe it had to do something with the fact that he was the best runner of his school but still, it wasn't the only reason why everyone loved him.

Blaine had been somewhat disappointed when it had turned out that Jesse didn't share his love of music. He watched musicals with his fathers if he had to but he never sang. He preferred drawing, and although it was hard for Blaine to admit, he was pretty good. Better with every day, actually. Now he was drawing again since he had done his homework at school. Blaine leaned closer to see what he was working on and smiled. It was a picture of Kurt, leaning over the counter while preparing their breakfast.

"It's a great one" Blaine smiled.

"You think so?" Jesse asked.

"Of course" Blaine said. "We should show your father when he gets home."

"Uhm… Couldn't it wait?" Jesse asked uncertainly.

"Why? Don't you want him to see it?" Blaine asked.

"I'm trying a new technic" Jesse explained. "I might ruin this, so…"

"Always trying to be perfect" Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"Isn't it what you taught me, Dad?" Jesse smiled. "You have to give your best to reach your best. Which doesn't really make any sense, but…"

"Shouldn't you study for your classes?" Blaine asked.

"It's Friday" Jesse pointed out.

"And you won't have any time tomorrow" Blaine replied. "Come on. Let's check if you have something else to do. Papa might be home in any minute and you know what he is like when he is nervous."

"This is just a birthday party" Jesse said as he stood up. "I'm turning 14, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, I know. You are getting ready for your 18th" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"True" Jesse smiled before he grabbed his bag and walked to the stairs.

Blaine sighed and leaned back on the couch, giving himself a minute to relax before going through what he had to do for the next day. Mostly decorating. For some weird reason, Kurt thought that it was something he could trust Blaine with. As if it was as easy as handling a gun.

Just when Blaine finally gathered his strength to get up from the couch, the front door opened and Kurt walked inside, carrying huge, heavy looking shopping bags. Blaine immediately jumped up to go and help him.

"Oh, thank you" Kurt said gladly when Blaine took the bags from him.

"I thought we only needed a few more things" Blaine frowned as he walked with the bags to the kitchen and started unpacking.

"Mercedes called me today" Kurt explained. "The girls are back from a mission for a few days, so they are going to come to the party tomorrow."

Blaine sighed heavily. It wasn't like he didn't like the girls, not at all. But they couldn't stop talking about their missions and their strange behaviour made everyone suspicious.

"I hope you told them to behave themselves" Blaine said.

"They won't cause any trouble this time" Kurt said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. He couldn't remember one visit when they hadn't done something out of order. Like giving their 5-year-old son a tranquilizer gun for Christmas or letting Kurt's parents get kidnapped from the mall by a dangerous group of criminals, or...

"I will keep an eye on them" Kurt said quickly.

"I just want a peaceful birthday party for change" Blaine sighed. "It's a surprise that Jesse hasn't found out everything yet. They certainly don't make our job easier."

"Someone is getting old" Kurt smirked as he put his arms around Blaine and pulled him close to kiss him. "Don't worry, honey. We will be fine."

"And if we won't, we can still kick a few asses" Blaine said.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine had no idea how badly Kurt wanted that.

~ o ~

"It's time for the presents!" Santana said excitedly as she pulled out several small boxes from her bag.

"You will love this" Rachel said excitedly as Santana handed Jesse a box.

"Wow" Jesse said as he opened the box and to Blaine's horror, he pulled out a dagger.

"Do you like it?" Mercedes smiled.

"I love it!" Jesse said and hugged the women. "You are the bests!"

"Just a small souvenire from Istanbul" Santana shrugged.

"I can't believe you bought him a dagger for his birthday" Kurt muttered.

"Oh, I know you wanted one, too, honey, but we got you something better" Santana winked. Once Jesse was occupied with his other presents, she pushed another box into Kurt's hands.

"It's a… brooch" Kurt said as he took the small present into his hands, seemingly disappointed.

"Not just a simple brooch" Mercedes said as she grabbed it from Kurt's hands and pushed the green gem in the middle. Within a blink, a small needle flew out of the brooch, barely missing Blaine. "See? A brooch with three tranquilizer needles."

"Those Turks know what a fashionable young man in Ohio needs nowadays" Rachel smiled.

"Guys, this is beautiful" Kurt smiled. "I love it!"

"We knew you would" Santana said.

"So… How was your last mission?" Blaine asked.

"We had so much fun" Rachel sighed happily.

"Speak for yourself, Berry" Santana snorted. "You didn't get stuck in an elevator with the suspect."

"You didn't seem like it bothered you then" Mercedes said.

"Okay, details" Kurt said excitedly. He loved the girls' stories about their missions. It was almost like in the good old days.

"So we were following this guy. We knew that he would try to break into the Archaeological Museum…" Mercedes started.

"...It was our last chance. We knew how he worked. He always targeted three places in one city and it was his last destination" Rachel continued.

"So we planned everything. You know, like usually" Santana said. "I pointed him out first. I saw that he was heading towards the elevators, so I followed him and when the doors were closed behind us I…"

"...And Santana asked him out for a date" Rachel said quickly as Jesse walked back to them.

"Oh, are you talking about your trip?" Jesse asked. "I'm so curious. What were you doing in Istanbul anyway?"

"Seducing men and drinking coctails" Santana said.

"Visiting museums" Rachel said at the same time.

"Santana stayed in the hotel to pick up men. Rachel prefers museums and I didn't want her to get lost in such a huge city, so I joined her" Mercedes corrected their story.

"It must have been amazing. You guys are so lucky you travel so much" Jesse sighed.

"You know, it comes with the job" Santana shrugged.

"I didn't know you had business partners in Istanbul" Jesse frowned.

"We are trying to extend our business" Mercedes said.

"And people there are interested in your perfumes? Aren't they too expensive with all the extra costs you pay to sell them outside of the states?" Jesse asked.

"Aren't you too young to know about this?" Santana frowned.

"I read a lot" Jesse shrugged.

"Oh, I see" Santana nodded. "To answer your question, we can be really convincing."

"You have no idea" Mercedes winked.

Later that afternoon, when Blaine and Jesse moved into the living room to enjoy the party with their family and friends, Kurt found himself alone with the girls again. He enjoyed this little time they spent together, knowing that they would be gone again soon. He wished he could go with them, just once. He missed their company so much and as much as he loved his new life, he missed action. Apparently, the others seemed to see that, too, and they had a solution for him.

"Come on, Kurt. It's just one time" Mercedes said, trying to convince him to join them for their next mission.

"I don't know" Kurt said uncertainly.

"Nobody has to know" Santana said. "It's just a short trip. Noone will find out."

"I don't think Blaine would be happy" Kurt said, biting his lower lip.

"He doesn't have to know" Rachel winked.

"I can't lie to him. I don't want to" Kurt said.

"Come on. Do you honestly think that he doesn't do the same behind your back?" Santana snorted.

"I know he does" Kurt said. Blaine could be brilliant, he still couldn't fool his husband.

"Then what's the problem? Live a little. Jesse isn't a small child anymore. You deserve some fun" Santana said.

Kurt wanted it so badly. He wanted to get away from his way too simple life, only for a few days. Remember what it was like when his life was in constant danger, when he didn't know where he would wake up the next morning.

"We will say that we go on a wellness weekend" Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah, just the four of us" Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You will be back before they notice that you are gone" Santana joined them.

Kurt sighed heavily. Even if it was a bad idea, he couldn't say no. He wanted to go so badly and now that they had a good story set up for him...

"Alright" he said in the end. "Let's do it."

"Yes!" Rachel shouted excitedly.

"We are gonna have so much fun" Mercedes said. "Just like in the good old days."

Kurt hoped that they were right.

~ o ~

Five days later, Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Kurt's bag lying on their bed. He sighed, shaking his head. His husband was really excited about this weekend. It had come so suddenly. After Jesse's brithday party, Kurt had shared the news with his husband, telling Blaine that he needed a few days off of work to relax a bit with his friends. Blaine had agreed, of course. Kurt worked a lot and Blaine knew how exhausting it was for him, especially since none of them was born for such a lifestyle. Maybe a few days with the girls would make Kurt feel better. He had been under so much pressure lately.

Blaine sat down onto the bed and glanced at the open bag, frowning. He expected to find Kurt's best clothes there, knowing that he liked looking his best when he left Ohio, but than his eyes landed on Kurt's combat boots, something Kurt only wore when he…

Blaine grabbed the bag and took a better look of its content. To his surprise, there were a lot other things hidden under Kurt's clothes. Things they didn't use anymore, left from those years they spent as secret agents, several weapons and other supplies. Why would Kurt need those for a wellness weekend?

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he stepped into the room.

"Uhm, honey… Why do you need your infra glasses for the weekend?" Blaine asked as he grabbed the glasses from the bag.

"For midnight hiking?" Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt."

"What? Can't I have some fun for change?" Kurt asked.

"I know what you are doing" Blaine said. "You are going on a mission with the girls."

"That's…" Kurt fell silent as Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Fine! We are going on a mission."

"I thought we discussed that we don't do such things anymore" Blaine said.

"Oh, come on. Don't you think I know about your little trip to New York with Wes?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Blaine was speechless. Of course Kurt knew about it. He had been his partner for years after all.

"What about Jesse?" Blaine asked, trying to find a reason to make Kurt stay. It was one thing that he volunteered for dangerous missions but he didn't want Kurt to get hurt.

"He won't find out. I will be back within a few days" Kurt said.

"I'm just worried about you" Blaine said.

"You know I can take care of myself" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. Of course he knew, Kurt had been a great agent once.

"I guess it's decided" Blaine sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you but…" Kurt took a deep breath, sat down beside Blaine and took his hand. "I really need this. Don't get me wrong, I love what we have but…"

"I know" Blaine nodded. "You miss that life."

"I do" Kurt said.

"So where are you going?" Blaine asked conversationally.

"I can't tell you" Kurt replied.

"Come on, I have to know about it in case you need help" Blaine said.

"I will be fine" Kurt said and leaned close to kiss his husband. "Don't worry about me."

"At least call me" Blaine said. "I have to be sure nothing happens to you."

"Always so worried about me" Kurt smiled.

"You know how much you mean for me" Blaine said.

"I do" Kurt nodded. "Don't worry too much, though. The girls will be with me, so there's nothing to be scared of."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Blaine smirked.

"Be happy you get rid of me for a few days" Kurt smiled. "At least you and Jesse can have a father-son weekend without me disturbing anything."

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait for that" Blaine said.

"See? It's gonna be alright" Kurt said.

"If you say so, darling" Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him close, giving him a kiss Blaine hadn't had for a very long time. It reminded him on those days of constant danger, when they couldn't be sure if they would survive and they had always kissed each other like it was their last chance to be together. Blaine didn't complain, he missed this side of Kurt. And if a few days with the girls could bring it back, he didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine enjoyed his time without Kurt. As much as he missed his husband, it was great to spend some alone time with his son, more than what they had on weekdays. The first day was short, he still had to work and after that, he and Jesse cleaned up in the house before ordering dinner. They watched a movie and they were almost ready to sleep when Kurt finally called Blaine. They had agreed to talk at least once a day and that Kurt would give Blaine some details about the mission, in case something went wrong. He was calmer like this.

"Hey, honey" Kurt greeted him when Blaine answered the call.

"I was getting worried about you" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt sighed. "It was a busy day."

"You are not in trouble, I hope" Blaine said.

"Not yet" Kurt laughed.

"Please, don't get into anything serious" Blaine said quietly, knowing that whatever Kurt was doing, it could only be dangerous. He still believed that his husband could take care of himself and he would return in one piece, just like every other time.

"It's fine, Blaine. Don't worry about me" Kurt said.

"Are you going to tell me the details?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine could hear him take a deep breath but that was all.

"Kurt, you promised…"

"Look, I'm not supposed to talk about it" Kurt said in the end.

"Excuse me?" Blaine gasped. "We are partners, Kurt. You can trust me…"

"I know and I do" Kurt said quickly. "But believe me, it's the best for all of us if you don't know anything about the mission."

That was something Blaine didn't want to hear. That meant exactly what he wanted Kurt to avoid, something that could be risky for all of them. Because if Kurt wanted to keep him away from the mission, it meant that it could be dangerous for their family. And they had agreed to keep Jesse safe. Whatever they did, they had to keep their son out of their job.

"I don't like this" Blaine sighed.

"I know, honey…"

"Did you know what this mission was about before you agreed with it or the girls dragged you into something stupid again?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine…"

"We have a child now, Kurt. We can't be so careless anymore" Blaine said.

"Jesse is safe, believe me" Kurt replied, seemingly hurt because Blaine didn't trust him. "It's not like you didn't do such things…"

"I can't believe you rub it into my face" Blaine shook his head.

"I'm just trying to remind you what this job is like" Kurt said. "Look, I'm fine. I will be back within a few days, once we are done here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Blaine asked.

"I'm still in the states" Kurt answered.

"It doesn't make me feel any better" Blaine said.

"This is an easy job" Kurt said, seemingly trying everything to convince Blaine that he didn't have to worry about him. "Stop doing this. I'm a trained agent, I can take care of myself."

"I really hope so, Kurt" Blaine said.

"Are you talking to papa?"

Blaine turned around to find Jesse standing behind him. He didn't know when he had joined him but he hoped that the boy didn't hear too much.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?" Blaine offered.

"Of course" Jesse smiled.

Blaine sighed as he handed him the phone and took a step back, thinking. Maybe Kurt was right. It wasn't like Blaine hadn't gone on missions before, mostly without letting anyone know about it. And his family was always fine because he was careful not to let them get involved. Kurt was a clever man, so it was understandable that he didn't talk about his newest job. It still hurt. They had been partners once, Blaine didn't like it that he worked without him. Yeah, he was jealous, not to mention how weird it was that Kurt went on a mission without him. But he had to get used to it. Kurt deserved a few days off, too, and he had to accept his choice like a good husband. It was so hard, though… He was so curious but Kurt still didn't tell him anything.

He listened to Jesse as he asked Kurt about his weekend and smiled sadly. Sometimes he felt bad for lying to their son like this but he also knew that it was the best for all of them. Jesse was too young to understand the dangers of this job and why they couldn't talk about it. Maybe one day, when he was older, they could tell him the truth. Blaine just hoped that Jesse wouldn't choose such a job for himself. As exciting as it was, Blaine would always be worried about him. No, Jesse had to go to college, study something he liked, and then live a simple and comfortable life. That was all a parent would want for their child.

Jesse said goodbye after a while and gave Blaine the phone. Blaine glanced at the screen, hoping that he would be able to talk to Kurt a little more, but his husband had already disconnected the call. Blaine sighed heavily. Kurt could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Is everything okay?" Jesse asked.

"Of course" Blaine smiled.

"It sounded like you had a fight" Jesse said.

"Oh, it's nothing" Blaine said with a forced smile on his face. "You know him. He is just excited to have a few days without us and doesn't want me to worry about him."

"Why would you be worried? They are having a great time" Jesse said.

"It's my job to worry about him. And you" Blaine said. "Let's go to sleep. We are going to have a long day tomorrow."

"What do you want to do?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to the mall" Blaine offered.

"I'm in" Jesse said excitedly.

"I know" Blaine laughed. "I won't buy you a whole bunch of new clothes, though. You got everything you wanted for your birthday but we can get you a few things."

"And for you, too" Jesse said.

"Just don't tell Papa" Blaine said.

"Never" Jesse smiled.

~ o ~

Kurt must have decided not to talk to him for the rest of the weekend because Blaine tried to call him a few times but he never answered his calls. He gave up after a while, knowing how stubborn Kurt could be. It was better to just let him work and talk to him once he got home. His day with Jesse helped him a lot. He could forget about Kurt for a while and enjoy his time with his son. After breakfast, they got ready and left. The morning passed by so quickly, they looked around in several shops and brought themselves a few clothes. Blaine decided to get himself a new leather jacket and a few shirts and Jesse found himself a few new clothes as well. When they were done in the shops, it was already lunchtime. They went to the restaurants and ordered themselves Chinese. Blaine smiled as he watched his son eat. Kurt usually didn't let Jesse eat such food, at least not as much as they had in these days, but Blaine wanted them to enjoy this little time they had just for themselves and a few days surely wouldn't hurt. They could cook as much as they wanted, once Kurt was home and everything went back to normal.

"What should we do this afternoon?" Blaine asked.

"Let's watch a movie" Jesse answered.

"Another one?" Blaine smiled. Jesse loved movies, every kind of them. He could just sit back and watch them all the time.

"We can watch something at home" Jesse said. "You don't have to pay so much."

"Oh, so now that we bought all these things, you are worrying about our financial status" Blaine smirked.

"We have another day left before Papa returns" Jesse said. "We should save something for tomorrow, too."

"True" Blaine nodded. "We still have to take care of something."

"What would it be?" Jesse frowned.

"Ice cream, of course" Blaine said.

Jesse threw back his head and laughed.

"Of course" he said.

They got themselves a large portion of ice cream and sat down outside of the mall to eat it. There was a small park with trees and a small lake there and the weather was beautiful, they enjoyed the sunlight after spending the first half of the day in the mall. Blaine kept his eyes on the people around them. Mostly families with small children, enjoying the beautiful Saturday afternoon. He wished they could be all together, too. As much as he was happy for Kurt, he missed him, too. He wished he could be here with them, but Kurt had surely much better things to do. Blaine reached into his pocket for his phone. As he expected, there were no missed calls or text messages from his husband. Blaine considered trying to call Kurt again but decided not to. Kurt was surely busy, he didn't need his husband to disturb him. Maybe he would call in the evening. Blaine hoped so because he would be a lot calmer if he knew that Kurt was alright.

"We could go jogging tonight" Jesse offered after a while.

"Are you worried about your shape?" Blaine asked in amusement, knowing that his son could eat anything he wanted, he moved so much that it didn't matter.

"After all the food we ate today?" Jesse asked back.

"Fine" Blaine nodded in the end. "It wouldn't be bad for me either."

They stayed in the park for a little longer and then went back to the car. None of them noticed the bulky men following them from safe distance.

~ o ~

Later that evening, after an hour of jogging and a hot shower, Jesse dressed up and sat down in the living room, waiting for Blaine to prepare their dinner. He grabbed his notebook from the table and went through his drawings. There were plenty of them he hadn't finished yet, so he grabbed a pencil and decided to work on the picture of Kurt. Just before he could do so, though, the doorball rang. Jesse frowned as he got up from the couch, not knowing who it could be. It was Saturday evening after all and they didn't expect anyone. He walked to the door and got more confused than before when he found three men standing on their doorstep, none of them familiar.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is this the Hummel house?" one of them asked.

"Yes, it is" Jesse answered. "Are you looking for Kurt Hummel because he isn't…"

Suddenly, the men surged forward. One of them grabbed Jesse's arms and pushed him back inside while the others followed them and locked the door.

"Dad!" Jesse screamed in fear. He struggled in the strong grip of the man but he couldn't break free. The man pulled him close, forced him to turn around and wrapped his arms around the teenager from behind. Jesse grabbed the man's arm, trying to pull it away but it didn't move the slightest.

"Stay still" the man hiussed into his ear.

Blaine was working in the kitchen when he heard Jesse's voice. He froze for a second, noticing the panic in his son's voice immediately. Then he heard as the door was closed and locked and someone move around in the house. They were quiet but Blaine could tell that there was somebody else out there with his son. Or probably more than just one person.

Blaine didn't hesitate. He quickly stepped to the drawer where he and Kurt kept their weapons, prepared for situations where they would need them. It had never happened before but it looked like the time came. Within seconds, Blaine had everything he needed, hidden in his pockets where they were out of sight. Or at least he hoped he had everything. He still didn't know what he was dealing with.

Jesse screamed again and Blaine knew that he had no more time to waste. Whatever was waiting for him outside, his son was in danger and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Whoever thought that they could break into his home, they would soon realize what a huge mistake it was.

Three men, Blaine realized as he stepped out of the kitchen, moving slowly, so they could notice him in time. Two of them were in the middle of the living room, moving towards him, another one stayed behind and he held Jesse in a tight grip. Blaine pressed his lips together in anger. Noone was allowed to hurt his child, and he would make sure these men learnt the lesson.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stepped forward carefully.

He didn't see any weapons. It was certainly strange. Either these guys were stupid or… Or they just didn't know who he was. It wasn't that bad actually. He just had to play dumb until he got closer. He took another careful step forward, his eyes landing on his son. Jesse was panicking, he was struggling in the man's grip, desperate to get to his father. Blaine wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright but he had to focus on their attackers now.

"We don't have money" he continued when he didn't get an answer. "Take whatever you want, just let my son go."

He sounded like he wanted to, like a scared father worried about his child. Perfect.

"We don't want money" the man closest to him said.

"We will cooperate" Blaine said. Another step. "We won't cause any trouble, I swear. Let him go."

The men looked at each other. After a long minute of hesitation, the one who Blaine assumed was their leader nodded. Seconds later, Jesse was released and he ran straight to Blaine. Blaine caught him and pulled him into his arms for a moment.

"It's gonna be okay" he said.

He pushed Jesse behind his back to face the men again.

"What do you want from us?" he asked. As much as he wanted to get Jesse out of here, he had to find out what the men wanted from them.

"Let's say our boss has unfinished business with your husband" the man from before said.

Blaine sighed. Of course it had to do something with Kurt. He surely got into something dangerous again. It usually didn't bother Blaine but these guys found their family and it was completely unacceptable. He would have a long talk with Kurt about this once he got home.

"Let me guess. You want us to come with you, so you can use us against my husband?" Blaine offered.

"Something like that" the man nodded.

"Well…" Blaine started as he reached into his pocket. "...My answer is no."

"You are in no position to…"

Blaine grabbed two small capsules from his pocket and threw them onto the ground in front of the men. A second later, heavy smoke started to fill the room. It wasn't enough to cover them completely but it caught the men off guard. They stepped back, scared. Blaine knew that he didn't have much time to act but he was good in this. He had to get Jesse to safety, that was the most important. He grabbed the boy's arm and pushed him down behind the couch. This way they were out of sight and he was closer to the gun he kept hidden under the couch, prepared for situations like this. Although Kurt had told him that it was crazy and they wouldn't have to worry about attackers in their home, this day proved that he had been wrong. Blaine was so glad that he hadn't listened to his husband. He reached under the couch and grabbed the gun, feeling relieved that he had a weapon on his own.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jesse asked in fear.

Blaine opened his mouth to tell him that everything would be alright and he had to be quiet now when he heard a loud bang and reached for his son instinctively, pushing him back down onto the ground.

"Don't shoot, you idiot!" Blaine heard one of the men. "We need them alive!"

It didn't make Blaine calmer at all. He had to get Jesse out of the house and to their car. He knew where to go where they would be safe but they had to leave the house first. Carefully, Blaine pushed himself up to take a look at the other side of the living room. It was still covered in smoke and it didn't look like the men knew where to search for them but they were also blocking the way to the door. He could shoot them if he was fast enough and then leave through the front door. He had the keys to the car, they could make it. But it was too risky. The safest option was to use the other door, the car would be closer from there and he would be a lot calmer if he could keep Jesse away from these guys.

"Listen to me" Blaine said as he leaned down to Jesse. "when I give you a sign, you have to run to the back door as fast as you can. Don't hesitate and don't look back. I'm gonna take care of them."

"What do you want to do?" Jesse asked with wide eyes. He finally noticed the gun in Blaine's hand and he gasped in fear.

"Trust me, okay?" Blaine said.

The footsteps got too close to them. Blaine risked another look at the men, only to realize that he was right. The smoke was losing effect and it was just the matter of time that they found them. They had to leave.

"Now!" Blaine shouted as he jumped up and pulled up Jesse as well, then turned him around and pushed forward, hoping that he would listen to him.

Blaine didn't have time to check it, though. He aimed his gun at the man closest to him and fired. With a soft moan, the man fell to his knees. Blaine was pretty sure that he didn't kill him but he couldn't hesitate. He fired two more times, this time shooting towards the other silhouettes in the smoke. If they were injured or just got out of the way, he couldn't tell, but he knew for sure that they had a few seconds and he had to use it to get his son to safety.

He turned around and started running. He sighed in relief when he found Jesse at the back door, holding it open for him. His son was pale and seemingly scared but at least he didn't ask questions this time. Blaine grabbed his arm again and led him to the car.

"Get in!" he said quickly.

Jesse did as he was told. Blaine got in, too, and started the car. It felt so weird. He usually didn't run, he stayed back and took care of his enemies but now that Jesse was with him, everything felt different. He didn't want to catch those guys, not as much as he wanted to bring Jesse to safety.

"It's gonna be alright" Blaine said reassuringly as they reached the end of the street. He could see the men leave their house but they were far behind them. They wouldn't be able to follow them.

"What were those men doing in our home?" Jesse asked. "And how did you… Dad, I don't understand a thing."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I will tell you everything but we have to get to safety first."

"Is Papa in danger?" Jesse asked in fear. "Did those men hurt him?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but in the other second the glass behind them shattered and he jumped, almost losing control over the car. He grabbed the back of Jesse's head and pushed him down roughly.

"Stay down there" he said.

"Dad…"

"Just stay there!" Blaine shouted.

He had been in some horrible situations before but none of them could have been compared to how he felt in that moment. For the first time in his life, he felt real fear. He was scared that his son could get hurt and he wouldn't be able to protect him. He took a deep breath as he took a sharp turn right, hoping that it would get some distance between them and the car following them. He needed to think, fast. He knew where to get help but first he had to get rid of these men. He still had his gun, so he wasn't as hopeless as he felt. He could do this. He only had to stay focused. He wished Kurt had been there with him because he would have had a better idea for sure. But now he only had himself and his only idea was to shoot, hoping that it would be enough.

Keeping his left hand on the steering wheel, he grabbed his gun again and raised it into the air. At least the glass at the back of the car was gone, so he didn't have to destroy it. He checked that the road was clear in front of him before turning in his seat. He only had a second or two, not much time, but maybe one shot was enough if he did this right. He focused on the car behind them and shot. Then he quickly turned back around, his eyes on the road for a second before looking back at the car behind them. It was still following them and it was closer then before. Shit. It didn't work.

That was when Blaine got another idea. It seemed crazy at first but as he thought about it, he realized that it could actually work. He had done it once, when he had tried to impress Kurt. It had worked then, although Kurt had told him that he was crazy and he would never let Blaine do it again. Well, it looked like Blaine had to try.

"This is gonna be rough but I don't have a choice" he told his son.

Jesse didn't have time to ask him what he meant because the opportunity came so suddenly, Blaine barely had time to react. He grabbed the gun with his other hand and took another sharp turn, this time to left. For a moment, he had a clear shot, and he was prepared for it. Blaine knew that he succeeded as he fired and almost at the same time, the car chasing them turned to the other direction, out of control. Blaine heard the screeching sound and a loud bang as the car collided with the edge of the building behind them. He looked back into the mirror to see the car, now completely useless, getting farther and farther away from them. He didn't stop to check if the men were still alive. He wasn't that stupid. He had the chance to take his son to safety and that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Are you alright?" he asked Jesse.

The boy slowly pushed himself back up, keeping a hand on his forehead. Shit. He must have bumped his head. Blaine had forgotten that Jesse had no training, he didn't know what he had to do.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said. "I didn't have a choice. Does it hurt?"

Jesse didn't answer. He was crying, Blaine realized. He was shaking and crying and he kept his eyes on his father, silently demanding answers.

"Once we get to safety" Blaine reassured him.

He had a lot to explain but he wasn't the only one. He had to contact Kurt as soon as possible and find out what he had gotten into this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine was really angry as he ushered Jesse out of the car and to the door of a building he hadn't visited for a while. He only came here when he went on a mission with the boys, to be exact, and only when his former boss wasn't around because she didn't really like it that an outsider like Blaine knew about their biggest secrets. At least that was what she usually said. Blaine still got the informations he needed and got his salary in the end. She missed him, he knew. Just like Kurt. They had been their best agents after all.

He pressed his palm to the hand scanner and waited for the familiar beeping sound that meant that he could open the door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door wide for Jesse.

"Two steps forward and then stop" Blaine said.

Jesse watched him with wide eyes but didn't move.

"Trust me, okay?" Blaine said gently. "You will be safe here."

He could tell that Jesse didn't believe him but finally gathered his courage to take a few steps forward. Blaine checked that he didn't go too far before closing the door.

"Alright. Now we have to be a little careful, but if you follow me, you will be fine" Blaine said.

"What is this place?" Jesse asked as he looked at the dark corridor in front of them.

"A place where you will be safe" Blaine said.

"You keep saying this but you don't tell me anything exact" Jesse said.

Blaine sighed in frustration. He knew that he had to talk to Jesse and probably tell him a few things, but the time wasn't right. He grabbed the boy's arm and led him forward, careful to avoid the traps.

"Take a big step, okay, now lean down…"

"What is this place?" Jesse asked, seemingly scared.

"I told you. Those men won't be able to find us here" Blaine said.

"It's not too convincing" Jesse replied.

"I know" Blaine sighed. "We are almost there."

After helping Jesse down the stairs, Blaine led him to the door in front of them. They walked into a large, round room and Jesse gasped when he saw the dozens of other doors around them.

"Please, tell me you know which one to choose" Jesse said.

"Of course I do" Blaine smiled.

He walked to the right door and opened it for them. Once they stepped thorugh it, they were surrounded by four armed men. Jesse hid behind his father and grabbed his arm from behind.

"Relax, boys. It's just me" Blaine said easily.

"Agent Anderson, what are you doing here?" one man asked.

"Come on, Jake. Let them through" came another voice.

Blaine smiled as Jeff made his way to them, pushing the guards out of the way. He walked to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Blaine" he said.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

Blaine looked up to see Nick getting closer to them. He ignored Blaine completely and went to Jesse, checking the bruise on his forehead.

"It looks bad" he grimanced.

"Jeff? Nick? What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Jeff asked.

"Tell me what?" Jesse asked. He didn't understand a thing and everything seemed to get more and more complicated.

Blaine rubbed his tired eyes. He knew that he had to talk to Jesse but first he had to take care of a few things. Like his son's injury, for example.

"We will talk about it, I swear" Blaine said and then turned to Nick. "Could you get him an ice pack?"

"Of course" Nick nodded. "Come on, Jesse. Let your dad do his job."

Jesse opened his mouth to ask more but luckily, Nick led him away. Blaine sighed when his son disappeared from his sight. He knew that Jesse would be fine with Nick until he could join them.

"So what happened?" Jeff asked as he and Blaine walked down the corridor and stepped into a small room.

"We were attacked" Blaine said.

"I get that. We got the alert and Wes went to your house. He just called me when you arrived. He told me that the place looks like a mess. Do you know who those guys could have been?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea" Blaine sighed. "All I know is that it has to do something with Kurt's new mission."

"Oh, that" Jeff nodded.

"You know about it?" Blaine asked.

"Not much, but I know that it's a top secret case. It has to be important" Jeff said.

"I figured out" Blaine muttered. "They must have great connections if they found us. Maybe someone from here."

"You think that it's one of us?" Jeff asked.

"We have to be careful" Blaine said. "I want to ask for a favor."

"He can stay with me" Jeff smiled, knowing what Blaine wanted to ask from him.

"Just until we figure out where those men got their informations from. They didn't seem like they knew who I was but they got too close to us. I can't let something like this happen to Jesse again" Blaine said.

"Of course" Jeff nodded. "Should we leave now?"

"No. I still have to explain things for him" Blaine said. "But I need you to contact Kurt, immediately."

"I have no idea where he is" Jeff said.

"But you can find him" Blaine smiled.

"Maybe" Jeff shrugged. "Fine, I will do it. I still owe you after all."

"That's right. I saved your ass so many times. It's your turn" Blaine said.

"Go, check on your kid. I'm gonna let you know if I find something" Jeff said.

"Thank you" Blaine said gratefully and pulled Jeff into a hug.

"It's gonna be fine" Jeff said. "Jesse is a smart kid. He will understand."

"I hope so" Blaine sighed.

~ o ~

Jesse's head was spinning. This day was supposed to be wonderful but it was nothing like he had imagined it. First they had been attacked at home, then his dad had turned into a superhero and had beaten those guys, then they had ended up in a car chase he had thought only existed in movies and now they were here, in this weird place full of traps and armed guards. Jesse couldn't believe it was all real.

"Look up" Nick said as he held up the flashlight in front of the boy.

Jesse sighed and did as he was told. His head hurt like hell but he didn't think he had to worry about it. He just needed things to go back to normal, some sleep and then he would be fine.

"I don't think you have a concussion" Nick said in the end.

"Me neither" Jesse said.

Nick grabbed the ice pack from beside them and pressed it to Jesse's head.

"Ouch. It's cold" Jesse said.

"Because it has to be cold" Nick replied. "Lie down a bit. Your dad should be here in any moment."

Jesse closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed, keeping the ice pack on his forehead. His thoughts found their way back to his father. He had thought that his dads were the most boring regular parents of the world but it seemed like he had been wrong. One of them certainly wasn't but it looked like Kurt was in this just like his husband. Those men had been searching for him after all. So it meant that his fathers had something serious to hide from him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was. Before this day, he would have thought that his fathers kicking bad guys' asses was cool, but now that he ended up in it, he just wanted his life back. He wanted to go home, he wanted his home to be safe again and he wanted to forget that this day ever happened.

The door opened soon and Jesse opened his eyes to see who it was. Blaine stepped inside, quickly closed the door behind him and then walked to his son, looking at him in worry.

"I'm not dying" Jesse smiled.

"I know. I'm still worried about you" Blaine said.

"This day was…"

"Crazy, I know" Blaine nodded.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. Tell me if you need anything" Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick" Blaine said.

The man left them alone in the room. Jesse expected his dad to start talking to him but it never happened. Blaine remained silent and looked everywhere but at him.

"We need to talk" Jesse said after a while.

"I know" Blaine sighed. "I just don't know where to start."

"Are you a superhero or a secret agent?" Jesse asked.

Blaine smiled as he finally looked up at him.

"I'm an agent. Well, I used to be" Blaine said.

"And Papa, too" Jesse said.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded.

"That's cool" Jesse said.

"No, it's not. I mean… This is complicated" Blaine said.

"I can tell" Jesse nodded.

They were silent for a while. Blaine tried to figure out how much he could tell his son. Apparently, he didn't have to think too much because Jesse was ready with his questions.

"Who were those guys?" he asked.

"I don't know" Blaine said. "We were supposed to be safe home. There's a reason why we stopped working for the agency after your birth."

"So they came after us because of something you did in the past?" Jesse asked.

"No" Blaine answered.

"Papa is not on a wellness weekend right now" Jesse said slowly as he finally understood things. "If Nick and Jeff are agents like you… Wait, all of your friends work here?"

"Most of them" Blaine nodded.

"It makes sense" Jesse muttered. "They are always on their way somewhere. They barely talk about their job…"

"You are clever, you know?" Blaine smiled.

"Where is Papa now and why did those men come after us?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know but I'm working on it. I'm gonna find out what happened and help them catch those men" Blaine said, hoping that it would make Jesse feel a little better.

"Is papa alright?" Jesse asked in worry.

"I hope so" Blaine nodded. "I asked Jeff to contact him since he isn't answering his phone. I guess we will be able to talk to him soon and that he will tell us who is behind this."

"And then what?" Jesse asked.

"Then you will be transferred to a place where noone can find you" Blaine said.

"And you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure. People might need me here" Blaine said.

"So you want to abandon me?" Jesse asked suddenly.

"What? No, I…"

"You just said that, dad. Your job is more important than me" Jesse said, seemingly hurt.

"Jesse" Blaine said with a heavy sigh. He knew that he had to be patient, Jesse deserved it, but he was worried about Kurt and what he had gotten into. "We love you, both papa and me. The job isn't more important than you, nothing else is. But I have to catch those guys to make sure they won't come after us again. What happened today… Well, it scared me. A lot. I don't want you to go through something like this ever again. It shouldn't have happened. We gave up this job because we wanted to keep you safe."

"But it wasn't enough" Jesse said quietly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through it. But I swear, I won't let it happen ever again" Blaine said.

"You should have told me" Jesse said. "At least some of these things. Now I feel like everything we had so far was just a lie."

Blaine couldn't blame him. It had been a long and scary day for both of them and it was the hardest for Jesse. He would get through it, he knew. He would calm down a bit and then they could talk about it again, hopefully all the three of them.

"You should get some rest" Blaine said. "Are you hungry? Should I get you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry" Jesse muttered.

"Okay" Blaine said quietly. "Try to sleep a little. It will help with the headache."

Jesse didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and pressed the ice pack to his forehead again. Blaine stayed with him for a little while but when it didn't seem like Jesse waned to talk more, Blaine sighed and stood up. His son was hurt and Blaine thought that it was the best for both of them if he left Jesse alone for a while. He had gone through hell, he was still angry with his father and surely wanted to be alone. Blaine accepted it for now. He understood how hard it was for his son.

He just left the room when he noticed Jeff running towards him.

"We found Kurt" Jeff said. "If you want to talk to him…"

"I do" Blaine interrupted. Yeah, he needed answers and hoped that his husband could give him what he wanted.

They walked back to the room from earlier and Blaine sighed in relief when he saw his husband on the large screen in front of them. Kurt seemed worried but at least he was fine.

"What happened, Blaine?" he asked. "Jeff told me that you were attacked."

"That's right" Blaine said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Those men knew who you were. They wanted to use us against you."

"God" Kurt said with wide eyes. "Is Jesse alright?"

"A little shaken but he will be fine" Blaine said. "What's going on, Kurt?"

"Look, I really shouldn't tell you about this…"

"Those guys almost took our son! I want to know what's going on" Blaine almost shouted.

"Blaine…"

"We agreed, Kurt. We promised each other that we won't get into anything that could be dangerous for our family" Blaine said. "Jesse doesn't even talk to me. He's scared and angry."

"I know. And I'm so sorry. I never thought that they would go after you" Kurt said.

"Who are those men, Kurt? Who are they working for?" Blaine asked.

"I'm gonna take care of this" Kurt said.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me" Blaine shook his head. "I'm your partner. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you" Kurt said slowly.

"Then why don't you tell me anything about the mission?" Blaine asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" Kurt said.

"You are a little late with that, don't you think?" Blaine asked.

Both of them fell silent for a while. They kept looking at each other, breathing heavily.

"Did you tell Jesse about us?" Kurt asked in the end.

"I had to" Blaine said. "I got him out of the house and brought here. He had questions and I couldn't leave him without answers."

"I didn't want this" Kurt said. "I swear, Blaine, I have no idea how they found you. I was careful."

"You have to tell me what's going on" Blaine said, trying to get some informations out of Kurt. "You can't expect me to keep Jesse safe when I don't even know what we are dealing with. I need informations."

"I know" Kurt sighed.

"And I think you should come home" Blaine said hesitantly, knowing that Kurt wouldn't like his idea.

"Blaine…"

"Look, I know how badly you wanted this job" Blaine said quickly. "But it's not worth it. We have a child, Kurt, we can't do this to him."

"I know" Kurt said quietly, looking away.

"We will figure out what to do" Blaine said, his voice a lot calmer this time. "We will move to another state, find a new job and start a new life. We have been too bold, both of us. We believed that noone can get to us but this has to end. We can't do this to Jesse, Kurt. We can't."

"You are right" Kurt nodded. "Blaine, I'm…"

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and both men turned to look around. Blaine didn't need more than a second to realize that the sound came from the other side of the screen. From behind Kurt.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked in worry.

"Keep Jesse safe" Kurt said quickly.

In the next second, the screen went black.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted in fear.

"I'm trying to get the picture back" Jeff said as he pushed Blaine out of the way and started to work in the computer.

Blaine stepped back and waited as seconds passed but nothing happened. Jeff swore quietly and slammed his hands down onto the desk before going back to work. He knew that Blaine wouldn't like this.

"Is he not answering the call?" Blaine asked. Of course not. Kurt had probably other things to take care of. "Try the girls."

"Nothing" Jeff said.

"You have to reach them somehow!" Blaine shouted. Damn, if they couldn't reach the girls, they couldn't tell them that Kurt was in danger. And if they didn't get to him in time…

"I'm sorry, Blaine" Jeff sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "I can't get in touch with them."

Blaine pressed a hand to his lips and took a deep breath. He waited for Kurt to call them back but it never happened. They waited for almost half an hour while Jeff tried to call Kurt and the girls over and over again, to no avail. Blaine knew what it meant. If Kurt had had a chance, he would have called them back because he knew how worried Blaine was. But he didn't. It could only mean one thing.

"Where are they?" Blaine asked.

"I'm working on it" Jeff said.

"You have to find out, immediately" Blaine said.

"I'm trying!" Jeff shouted back.

"I'm gonna talk to the boss" Blaine decided in the end. They didn't have time for this. "Get the team ready. We are going to leave as soon as possible."

"She won't allow you to do this" Jeff said.

"Trust me, I can be very convincing" Blaine said. He had to be and fast. He still didn't know what Kurt had gotten into but it looked like those men had found him and probably caught him, too. Blaine had to find him and bring him back. He would do it, even if he had to do it all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!** **  
** **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!** **  
** **The next updates might come a little slower. I have a lot coming in the next few weeks, holiday, conferences, I also have to continue my research for my PhD. So I won't be around too often. I have a few chapters written on my computer, I will update them when I have some time.**

Blaine walked up the stairs to the office he only visited if he didn't have another choice. There was a reason why everyone was scared of Sue Sylvester and tried to avoid her if possible. Blaine didn't have a choice this time, though. His husband was in danger, probably caught by dangerous criminals, going through hell. If he was still alive… Blaine didn't know what those people wanted from Kurt but for the first time in his life, he wished more than anything that they still needed Kurt and chose to keep him alive, even if it meant torture for him. Because it also meant that Kurt had some time left, so Blaine could find him in time.

He took a deep breath as he reached the top of the stairs and turned right on the corridor, preparing himself for his talk with Sue. He didn't know if she knew about what had happened to them but if she didn't, Sue would be angry for sure. She hated failures. She often called them campions for some reason, although Blaine didn't understand why, but when something went wrong… Sue could be really angry.

Blaine sighed in relief when he saw Sue, in the circle of a few men, making her way towards her office. He walked faster to reach her as soon as possible and waved with his hands to let Sue know that he wanted to talk to her. Sue glanced at him as she reached the handle – and then slammed the door shut behind her.

"What the hell?" Blaine muttered.

He stepped to the door and knocked on it, waiting for Sue to open it for him. It didn't happen, though. She must have seen him and heard him knock, but she decided to ignore him for some reason. Blaine wasn't that type who gave up easily, especially when it was about his family, so he raised his hand and knocked again.

"Sue, it's me" Blaine said. "Open the door! I have to talk to you."

No answer.

"It's urgent!" Blaine shouted, now hitting the door with his fist.

Suddenly, Sue opened the door and stepped forward. It happened so fast that Blaine barely had time to step back.

"What do you want, Anderson?" Sue asked.

"It's about Kurt" Blaine said hastily. "He was on a mission with Santana, Rachel and Mercedes…"

"I know" Sue nodded.

"Something went wrong!" Blaine said in worry. "I was talking to him when we heard a strange noise and then the screen went black. We couldn't reach him after that. I'm worried that something happened to him."

"You are right" Sue said surprisingly calmly.

"You know about it?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. I know everything about my employees" Sue snorted.

"We have to do something!" Blaine said desperately. He knew that he shouldn't sound so worried, he was professional after all, but he was worried about his family. This day was crazy and he wanted to get over with this to go after Kurt as soon as possible.

"As you see, that's exactly what I'm doing. Well, I'm trying, but since you can't shut your mouth and let me work…"

"You need to tell me the details" Blaine said. "The team is ready. We only need the informations and then we can be on our way to…"

"No" Sue said.

"No?" Blaine asked back. "Did you not hear me? I said…"

"There's nothing wrong with my hearing, Mr Anderson" Sue said. The fact that she didn't call him agent didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. "I've got this. I suggest you to get your son and take him to safety."

"You can't expect me to stay out of this!" Blaine almost shouted.

"Yes, I do" Sue said. "I don't need civilians to this mission when it's already screwed."

"Civilian? I'm a trained agent" Blaine said. He was one of the bests. Why did Sue treat him like he was nobody? He was their best chance to find Kurt and the girls!

"And you quit" Sue reminded him. "You missed a lot of trainings, you know nothing about our newest weapons, you…"

"I'm still your best man for the job" Blaine said.

"I said no" Sue said. "Do me a favor and get the hell out of here. I need to work."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Sue turned around, stepped back into her room and slammed the door shut before Blaine could do anything. The man stepped back, staring at the door with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Sue wanted him to leave, to let her handle everything. He was the man she needed, he was the best agent for the job, because he knew Kurt better than anyone and he knew he could find him faster than anyone else.

And he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand back and let the other agents take care of this. No. Blaine wasn't a coward and noone could stop him. Especially not Sue Sylvester. She had a point, he was no longer her employee. But it also meant that Blaine could do whatever he wanted without facing the consequences. If he wanted to go after Kurt, he would do that and noone could stop him.

Blaine quickly turned around and ran back down the stairs. He had no time to waste. He needed the boys' help to get the informations he needed, so he could be on his way as soon as possible.

"How did it go?" Jeff asked.

"She wants me to stay out of the case" Blaine said.

"What?" Jeff asked. "But I thought…"

"I have no idea why she's doing this" Blaine said. "I'm a trained agent like everyone else here. I can find Kurt. I know I can."

"But you aren't allowed to go after him" Jeff reminded him.

"Well, not officially" Blaine shrugged.

"But you will" Jeff smiled. "I'm in."

"No" Blaine shook his head. "I can't ask you for this. You can't risk your own job for me, it's too much. You and the others will stay here. I have to go on my own."

"Blaine, you can't do this all alone…"

"I was hoping that you could help me out with a few things" Blaine said hesitantly.

"You want me to get the records" Jeff smirked.

"If it's not too much to ask..."

"Blaine, you are my friend. Of course I will do it" Jeff said. "I will let the others know that Sue called off the mission. They won't be happy but I'm sure they will help you, too."

"A few weapons wouldn't hurt" Blaine admitted.

"I know exactly what you need. Just give me a second" Jeff said.

Blaine sat down and let Jeff take care of everything. His friend seemed really excited and happy to help him, so he had some time to think. He would go after Kurt, that was sure. But he also had to take care of Jesse. Jeff's place was safe, it was his best option, and his friend had already agreed to keep Jesse safe. The boy would be fine with Jeff until Blaine returned. He also had to talk to his son. Jesse wouldn't like his idea for sure and he would try to stop him, so Blaine couldn't tell him the truth until the last moment. Jesse would hate him for this but he would forgive him once Blaine returned with Kurt. They could make it, together. He would bring Kurt home and then they would figure out what to do. Probably go back to their life that didn't include missions anymore, but it was a small prize Blaine was willing to pay if it meant that his family would be safe again. They should have done this way earlier, just like they had discussed before Jesse's birth. There was a reason why agents retired when they decided to have a family. This job meant danger, a lot of danger, something people couldn't allow themselves when they had their families to take care of.

"Wes is on his way here" Jeff informed him a few minutes later.

"I hope you didn't tell too many people. Sue can't figure out what I'm doing" Blaine reminded his friend.

"Don't worry. It's just the team" Jeff said. "I'm trying to get the files from Sue's computer but her protection is a lot better than mine."

"Of course. Do you have any idea what she keeps on that computer?" Blaine snorted.

"I might have an idea or two" Jeff said.

"I only need to know where they sent Kurt and who he was after" Blaine said. "I will figure out the rest on my own."

"I still don't know much about the mission but he was with the girls, right?" Jeff asked.

"I hope so" Blaine sighed. He hoped that at least some of Kurt's story wasn't a lie.

"And I know that our dear agents were last seen in Las Vegas two days ago" Jeff said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine frowned.

"Here" Jeff said as he pointed at the screen. "That's Santana and I'm sure that the blond beside her is Rachel."

Blaine leaned closer to the computer. Jeff was right. They did a great job to change their looks but Blaine recognized the two women. He couldn't see Kurt or Mercedes, though. They must have stayed behind in case the girls needed backup.

"Do you have anything else?" Blaine asked. "It happened two days ago. They might be somewhere else."

"This is all I have right now" Jeff said.

"Then I have to go to Vegas" Blaine sighed.

"This is a start, Blaine" Jeff said. "I'm gonna try to find out more but I need time."

"Something we don't have" Blaine nodded. "Alright. Stay here and try to figure out as much as you can. I'm going after Kurt and the girls."

"Not without these."

Blaine turned around and smiled when his eyes landed on Wes, standing at the open door with his hands full of small devices. He stepped forward and hugged his friend.

"Hey, he's gonna be fine" Wes said. "You know Kurt. He can take care of himself."

"I hope so" Blaine sighed. "I still don't know what happened to him. I have to go after him and bring him home."

"Of course" Wes nodded. "Since we have no idea what you are dealing with, I brought you a few things you might need. First of all…"

Wes pressed two small guns into Blaine's hands.

"Be careful. These cuties are really effective" he said.

Blaine believed him. He knew how their weapons worked. Small size, huge effect.

"You still have your watch, right?" Wes asked.

"Always" Blaine showed him the watch on his left wrist.

"Very good. We will be able to stay in touch with them" Wes said. "Now about these…"

Wes raised the sunglasses he had in his other hand.

"Your mini-computer" he said.

"Cool" Blaine smiled.

"You can make photos with it and if you press this button, it switches into infra mode" Wes said.

"I think I can use this" Blaine nodded.

"Believe me, it will be your favourite toy" Wes said. "You might need this as well."

Blaine frowned as he took the silver bracelet from Wes.

"I don't wear accessories" Blaine said.

"It's not a simple accessory" Wes rolled his eyes. "20 meters long wire, in case you have to tie someone up or get down from a higher spot."

"Of course" Blaine muttered, although he had no idea where Wes had hidden that wire. He would figure out on his way to Las Vegas for sure.

"I also added pendant to make it look more fashionable and also because it opens every kind of door" Wes said. "My newest invention."

"I already like this bracelet" Blaine said.

"Of course you do. My toys are the bests" Wes said.

"Thank you so much" Blaine said gratefully.

"Anytime. Just find Kurt and bring him home" Wes smiled.

"David packed you a bag with the necessary clothes" Jeff said. "And he sends you this."

He handed Blaine a credit card.

"I almost forgot about this" Blaine said.

"You will need the money in Vegas" Jeff said.

"True" Blaine smiled.

"Not for games" Wes reminded him.

"I don't think I will have time for games but thanks" Blaine snorted.

"Are you sure you will be fine alone?" Wes asked in concern. "We can go with you if you want that."

"I would love to but I can't ask you to do that" Blaine said. "Sue keeps her eyes on you now that she knows that I want to save Kurt. She will never let you go with me and if she catches us…"

"Do you think she can?" Jeff smirked.

"I can't let you risk your jobs" Blaine said. "Don't worry, guys, I will be fine."

"Just tell us if you need backup. We will be there in no time" Wes said.

"And we will find out everything about Kurt's mission" Jeff added. "You are not alone, Blaine."

"I know" Blaine said. He stepped to his friends and hugged them. He knew that he had to leave and they didn't have much time to say goodbye. Not to mention that he had to get his son out of here, explain things to him and do that so that Sue didn't find out about his plan. He had a bad feeling that she would stop him and probably lock him up somewhere. Yeah, he heard some horrible stories about Sue's private cells. He didn't want to see them with his own eyes.

"It's time to go" Jeff said. "We are leaving together. Don't tell Jesse anything until we leave the building. I'm pretty sure that Sue has bugs everywhere."

Blaine looked around in concern.

"Not here" Jeff said. "I found them and got rid of them a long time ago."

"Why am I not surprised?" Blaine smiled.

"You now me" Jeff laughed.

"True" Blaine nodded. "Let's go, guys. I have to save my husband."

"Good luck, Blaine" Wes said.

Blaine took the bag Jeff handed him and put his newly gotten toys in there. Then he followed his friend down the stairs and back to the room where he had left Jesse. He stepped inside and sighed heavily when he found his son sleeping peacefully. He felt bad for leaving him like this but he had no choice. He knew how slow the system could be and they had no time to waste if they wanted to save Kurt. It was a hard decision but he knew that Jesse wanted this as well, even if he was angry with him for lying to him.

Blaine stepped to the bed and shook his son's shoulder gently. He was glad that Nick wasn't here because he would probably disagree with him and Blaine didn't want to lie to him. Nick was the good guy, always keeping himself to the rules, someone who would surely try to stop him or tell Sue everything to protect Blaine from his stupidity. Blaine didn't need that now.

Jesse sat up and looked around in confusion. The bump on his forehead seemed smaller this time but it took on a nasty purple colour. Blaine hoped that Jesse would be fine without him and he hadn't cause dhis own son a brain damage. Kurt would never forgive him for that.

"Hey" Blaine said gently. "I'm sorry but we need to go."

"Where?" Jesse asked quietly.

"To Jeff" Blaine said.

"Are you coming, too?" Jesse asked.

Of course. Blaine had told him about his plans earlier. What should he do now? He didn't want to lie to Jesse but he also couldn't let Sue know anything.

"We are taking you to safety" Blaine said in the end. It wasn't a lie after all.

Jesse seemed to be okay with the answer and got out of the bed. Blaine watched his movements that seemed somewhat slower than usual but he didn't seem to feel dizzy or anything, so his son might be fine, much to his relief. He didn't want to leave Jesse, especially after such a horrible day when he knew that his son needed him more than ever, but he didn't have a choice. Kurt needed him, too. And he hoped that Jesse would understand.

They left the building and got into the car. Blaine tried to prepare himself for his talk with his son and they were getting closer and closer to the time when they had to part. Jesse would be so angry, he could practically feel it. He still had to get over with it.

"Jesse, we need to talk" Blaine said quietly as he gathered his courage to face his son.

Jesse looked up from his hands he kept in his lap and waited for Blaine to continue.

"I'm not coming with you to Jeff" Blaine said simply. It was easier to just say it out.

"What?" Jesse asked with wide eyes. "But dad…"

"Look, I don't want to leave you, especially now that those men are after us, but I don't have a choice" Blaine explained. "Papa is in trouble and I have to find him."

"What happened to him?" Jesse asked in worry.

"I'm not sure" Blaine said honestly. "But something is very wrong. I need to find him."

Okay, maybe he should have been more careful with his words. Jesse was scared already, he didn't need to worry unnecessarily. Kurt could take care of himself, he would be fine until Blaine got to him. Or so Blaine hoped.

"Is he alright?" Jesse asked.

"I hope so" Blaine said honestly.

Jesse looked back down at his hands, trying to breath steadily.

"We will be back in no time" Blaine reassured him. "Just a few days and everything will be back to normal, I swear."

"What if something happenes to you, too?" Jesse asked.

"I will be fine" Blaine said. "And you will be fine with Jeff. Those guys won't find you, I promise."

"I don't want you to go" Jesse said.

"I know" Blaine said as he reached out to squeeze his son's hand. "But I have to. Papa is waiting for me. I have to find him."

"We are here, guys" Jeff said as he stopped the car.

"I have to go" Blaine said. He pulled Jesse into a hug before getting out of the car. He didn't want to leave either but it would be easier for both of them if he made a quick exit.

Jesse didn't let that happen, though. Blaine walked back to the trunk to get his bag but as he shut the lid, his son was beside him again and threw his arms around him.

"It's gonna be alright" Blaine reassured him. "I will find your father and deal with those guys. They won't hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Just… be careful" Jesse said quietly.

"Of course" Blaine nodded and then turned to his friend. "Keep him safe."

"You can trust me, Blaine" Jeff said.

"I know" Blaine sighed. It was so hard. He trusted Jeff but it was his own job to take care of his family. He wished he could take Jesse with him but it was better for both of them if he left his son behind. It was safer.

"Will you call me?" Jesse asked as Blaine turned to leave.

"Every single day" Blaine answered.

He pulled Jesse into his arms one more time but then finally turned away from them. There was no time to waste. He had to find Kurt and he hoped that he would find him in Las Vegas. If he was lucky, his husband didn't leave that place and they would be back home in no time. It had to be that simple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I** **'m back for a few days, so I can update some of my stories, starting with this one. Enjoy!**

Blaine looked up at the large buildings around him. Finally, he was here. The only problem was that he had no idea where to start his search. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to worry about Kurt for a moment. It was hard since all he could think about was his family, but he was a professional and he didn't have time to waste. Kurt was waiting for him and he wouldn't let his husband down.

A minute later, he knew where to start. Kurt always stayed in the same hotel when he was in Vegas. It was dangerous, Blaine had told him so many times, but his husband could be really stubborn sometimes. Since their unforgettable honeymoon that had turned into a mission, of course, they came back eventually to relive those memories. He knew that Kurt had stayed in that hotel again, preferably in the same room. Why not start the search there? It wasn't like Blaine had a better idea.

He stepped through the famaliar door and went to the reception desk. There was a young woman talking to another man, so Blaine had some time to figure out what to say. He was good in this. He could be really charming when he wanted to, so if Kurt hadn't checked out yet, he would get the number of the right room. He needed it.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked as she turned to him.

"Yes, I think so" Blaine smiled. "I'm visiting a friend of mine in the city. He told me that he would stay here but he forgot to give me his room number."

"His name?" the woman asked.

Blaine hesitated. He had no idea if Kurt went on the same name he usually used or came up with something knew this time. He hoped that he knew his husband well enough not to make a mistake.

"David Lance" Blaine said smoothly.

"Let me check…" the woman said as she turned away from him. "Yeah, I've got it. Room 102."

What a surprise...

"So he hasn't checked out?" Blaine asked, feeling relieved. "That's great. I was worried that I missed him."

"Should I call him…"

"Oh, no, thank you" Blaine smiled. "I know the way."

He decided to take the stairs because it was safer. Most people used the elevator and he knew that there were a lot of cameras around and he wanted to avoid them. He walked up the stairs and when he arrived to the right floor, he looked around carefully. There was nothing out of order. In case, there was nothing to see at all. Blaine quickly made his way to the right door and raised his hand to the handle.

"Let's see how it works" he muttered to himself as he raised his newly gotten bracelet to the lock.

He smiled as it gave a low beeping sound before the lock clicked and the door opened for him. Blaine glanced at his bracelet proudly. Wes knew very well what the agents needed. Then Blaine looked around again, checking where the cameras were. He carefully pulled out his gun and finally stepped inside, slowly pushing the door forward.

It only took him a second to realize that he was late. The place looked like a mess, papers and clothes all over the ground, the lamp from the nightstand broken, the pillows cut up. Somebody had been in here before him and they had been searching for something. Blaine checked the bathroom and the wardrobe and when he knew that it was safe, he closed the door. He had to figure out what they had been searching for and what they had found. It was important to know how much their enemies knew about them. He hoped that Kurt hadn't left anything useful behind but he could never be sure. They were out of practice and as parents, they made mistakes. He had just proved that at home.

He gathered the papers from the ground and sat down onto the bed to read them. He found a schedule, preferably of that guy Kurt had been looking for. It ended the day of Kurt's disappearance with a late-night meeting in a casino nearby. Now that was finally something Blaine could use. He quickly read the other papers but they didn't tell him much. The agency never gave out too many informations, they had to store them in their heads in case something like this happened. So Blaine still didn't know who he was looking for. He found a few photos but they were ruined, so he couldn't make out faces. Whoever had done this, they were professionals. It wasn't good.

Blaine was about to leave the room when his eyes landed on something partially hidden under the bed. He frowned as he crouched down to get it and sighed heavily as he raised it in front of his eyes.

"Kurt" he said, shaking his head.

It was a photo of the three of them. A fresh photo they had taken on Jesse's birthday. So that was how those men had found them. Blaine pushed the photo into his pocket as well as a few papers he had found. He couldn't let anyone else see them. Maybe those guys would come back, he couldn't let them see these. If they had found them so quickly, they would found Jesse again and that was something Blaine couldn't let happen.

Blaine looked around in the room once again and sighed. He had hoped to find something useful but what he had now wasn't too much. He still had a start, he had to be happy for that. Although he knew that he had to come back to this place later that night, when it was safe. He needed the recordings of the security system. There had to be something about the guys who had broken into Kurt's room. He wished he could stay here but it was too risky. Sue would probably send her agents here if they hadn't been here before Blaine and there was a chance that the people who had taken Kurt would be back, too. Blaine couldn't risk getting caught as well. So he decided to find another hotel, preferably near this, so he could plan how to break into the security system later.

Finding a hotel room in Vegas was an easy case. He chose a less frequented place where he could be sure that he wouldn't bump into another agent and went to his room. He needed a shower so badly, then he had to go through what he had found in Kurt's room, plan his next move and the most important, call Jesse. His son was probably worried about him, he had to let him know that everything was fine.

After taking a hot shower and changing clothes, Blaine sat down onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Jeff's number since he knew that they had left Jesse's phone in the house when they had ran away from those men. Jeff picked up immediately. He was surely waiting for Blaine's call.

"What did you find?" Jeff asked immediately.

"Is Jesse there?" Blaine asked, ignoring Jeff's question.

"He's asleep. Should I wake him up?" Jeff asked.

"No" Blaine said immediately. "He must be exhausted. Is everything alright?"

"Of course. He had breakfast and then went back to sleep. No problem" Jeff said.

"Good" Blaine said. "I was in Kurt's hotel room. It looks like I wasn't the first one."

"Shit" Jeff said.

"Yeah, huge shit" Blaine sighed. "Kurt kept a photo of the three of us in his room. That must be how they found us."

"So they might find out more about you" Jeff said.

"You have to be very careful" Blaine said. "I don't think they would find Jesse at your place but…"

"Don't worry. I've got this" Jeff said.

"Thank you" Blaine said.

"So what now?" Jeff asked. "Did you find something we can use?"

"Not yet. I will go back to the hotel later tonight and break into their system for the recordings" Blaine said.

"Lucky asshole" Jeff said. "I want to be there, too."

"I know. But you have a lot more important job to do" Blaine said.

"Although babysitting your son is fun, don't get me wrong, but I would be happy to change that for some good action" Jeff said.

"Of course" Blaine laughed. "I wish you could be here with me, guys."

"I knew you missed us" Jeff said.

"Of course I do. It really sucks without you" Blaine said. "Alright, enough of the fun. I still need to work."

"And sleep" Jeff said.

"Not a bad idea" Blaine nodded. "I might call you later for the blueprints of the hotel. Can you get them?"

"Was it a real question?" Jeff snorted. "They will be on your phone within seconds."

"Thanks, Jeff" Blaine said gratefully.

"Anything for my friends" Jeff said. "Hey, Blaine!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get yourself killed" Jeff said.

"I can't promise anything" Blaine smirked.

~ o ~

After getting through the blueprints and planning everything, having a few hours of sleep, Blaine was ready to go back to the hotel. He checked if he had everything and he was really happy when he found a small device hidden between his clothes. He remembered it from their last mission. David must have slipped it into his bag, knowing that Blaine might need it. It would make his job a lot easier. He would just go back to the hotel, knock out the guards for a short time and get what he needed. Simply and quickly.

He dressed in casual clothes, put a baseball cap onto his head to hide his face, and then left. He walked down the streets slowly, acting like a tourist. Although it was almost dawn, the best time to sneak into a building, Blaine had to be careful. He made a few rounds in the area to see if someone followed him, and when he was sure that it was safe, he went to the back of the hotel. He was about to open the door when it swang open. He quickly got back to the corner and carefully looked out. Two guards who seemingly didn't see him, walked out of the hotel for a break. Blaine leaned back against the wall and waited for them to finish off with their cigarettes. He so didn't want to waste any more time.

When they were finally done and walked back inside, Blaine quickly made his way after them and caught the door before it could be closed again. He waited another few seconds until it was safe and then followed the men inside.

He walked down the corridor in silence, heading straight towards the room he needed. He would be fast enough not to make any noise, he knew. Although it was risky to just walk in there, it was faster and Blaine was too impatient to waste any more time. He looked around and when he was sure that noone saw him, he stepped inside.

The guy sitting behind the computer turned towards him immediately. He pushed himself away from the desk and opened his mouth to say something, probably call for help, but Blaine was faster. He raised the small device he had gotten from David in front of the man, pushed the button and watched as the man slumped back in his chair, unconscious. Blaine smiled at the little device in his hand. He loved all the toys they got from Wes.

Blaine pushed the guy out of the way and went to the computer. He only needed the recordings of one camera, it surely wouldn't be that hard to find them. He quickly went through the files and when he finally found what he needed, he couldn't resist the urge to find the right date and see what had happened. His heart skipped a beat when he found Kurt, leaving his room two days earlier. He looked amazing, dressed in his usual clothes, seemingly ready to visit some fancy place. Blaine would figure out where Kurt had gone but first he needed to know who had hurt his husband.

He tore his gaze away from Kurt's beautiful form and searched for the men who had broken into his room. Blaine didn't have to search for long. Only two hours after Kurt had left, two bulky men had entered his room. It must have happened before Kurt's disappearance. Damn, these guys worked fast.

Blaine quickly made himself a copy of the recordings and then moved the unconscious man back to his place. He wouldn't remember anything and since Blaine made sure the cameras didn't work when he left and he got rid of the evidence of his visit, noone would be able to tell that Blaine was here.

He sighed as he pushed the last door open and stepped into the alley. It seemed deserted at first but then he had that feeling… He almost felt like this when someone was following him. Blaine hesitated for a second, he looked around carefully and tried to figure out if he was right. He knew that he could trust his instincts, they never betrayed him, so if he felt like someone was there watching him, he must have been right.

He took a few careful steps towards the end of the alley. He didn't hear anything but still felt someone's eyes on him. It was strange. Were they the men who had caught Kurt? They had to be really good if they didn't make any noise. They still couldn't fool Blaine. He was a trained agent after all, one of the bests, so whoever was following him, he would show them what a huge mistake they did.

He slowly walked down the streets and when turned quickly right, he saw a shadow. That was it. There was a person following him, he was right about it. Blaine quickly climbed up to the wall and hid in the shadows, waiting for the person to get to him. He didn't have to wait long, about a minute later, the person got there, stopping right under him, looking around in confusion. Blaine didn't hesitate, he jumped at them and brought them down onto the ground. The person under him groaned as Blaine jumped at them and tried to fight but Blaine grabbed their wrists and pinned them down. Then he reached for the hood of the person's jacket and pulled it back to see their face, ready to punch the attacker. His hand stopped midair, though, when he recognized the person under him.

"It's you?"

~ o ~

Kurt had been in some serious shit before but he could never get used to the painful pounding in his head when he came to after being knocked out. He groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to lessen. When he thought that it was safe, he opened his eyes again.

It didn't bring him anywhere. As he realized, he was blindfolded, so the darkness continued even when he opened his eyes. He tried to stretch his stiff limbs then, only to notice that he was tied to something hard, probably a chair. Great. Just what he needed. He took a deep breath and leaned back on the chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. His arms hurt like hell, his fingers were already cold of losing circulation and his legs felt just as bad.

Suppressing his feelings about being tied up, Kurt focused on his surroundings instead. He was pretty sure that he was alone, he couldn't hear anyone else. The room was perfectly silent. Too silent for his taste. He tried to remember what had happened. He knew that he was in Vegas or at least he had been before the attack. The attack… Blaine. Jesse. Those guys had gone after his family and they had almost caught them. He couldn't even tell Blaine everything he needed to know before he had been attacked. Blaine had no idea what they were dealing with. Okay, it was Kurt's fault, he knew. He should have told Blaine everything at the beginning but he had been too bold, he had thought that he could catch that person they were looking for without help. And now here he was, all alone. He believed that the girls could get away in time. They hadn't been with him when he had been attacked and they had surely figured out what had happened to him. They were clever, they had surely found a safe place for themselves and they had probably let Sue know that things had gone out of control. Yeah, everything would be fine. Kurt just had to wait for backup.

He wished Blaine could be here with him. Well, not exactly here but out there searching for him. He knew that it was impossible, though. If Sue knew about his disappearance, she must have ordered Blaine to stay away and keep their son safe instead. It was what Kurt would have done, too. Even if he lied to Blaine sometimes and his husband did the same, in exchange for some action with their friends, their son was still the most important. For both of them. Blaine surely knew what to do. He had probably brought Jesse to a safe place, maybe to Jeff whose house was the safest of all they knew. Yes, Kurt hoped that Blaine had brought Jesse there. He was pretty sure that those guys wouldn't stop searching for his family and he had to keep them safe.

Kurt jumped in his seat as a door opened and he heard footsteps heading towards him. He frowned. He expected a man, at least they had been searching for one in Vegas but it seemed like the sounds came from high heels. Yeah, he was perfectly sure that he heard high heels, he knew shoes better than anyone after all. But who...

"Hello, Kurt."

The sack was pulled down from his head and Kurt looked up immediately. His eyes quickly found the woman's face and his eyes widened. Not just her voice was familiar. He _knew_ her.

"It's you?" he asked in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine stared at the woman under him with wide eyes. He knew he shouldn't have been so surprised to find her here but still… His brain was still trying to process the fact that he wasn't dealing with the enemy.

"You have two seconds to get off of me, hobbit, or else I'm gonna crack one of your nuts" Santana said, slightly raising her knees.

Blaine knew that she wasn't jocking. Santana was crazy enough to kick him, just for fun, and he certainly didn't want to give her a chance to cause any permanent damage to him. He didn't want more children for now but it didn't mean that he couldn't change his mind in the future. He hastily got back up onto his feet and reached out to help Santana. She didn't take his hand, of course, but climbed back onto her feet on her own. Blaine had no idea how she could move so gracefully in those uncomfortable looking boots she was wearing but she moved like a cat, fast and silently. Like always. Blaine hated that so much.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Are you really asking me this?" Blaine asked back.

"Yes" Santana said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "As I recall, Sue gave you strict orders…"

"I don't care what Sue says. I don't work for the agency anymore" Blaine said.

"Of course not" Santana snorted.

"Kurt is in trouble. Did you expect me to stay away when he might need me?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I thought he told you to keep Jesse safe. Yes, that means sitting on your butt in a safe place with your son and staying away from the damn mission" Santana said.

"Jesse is safe" Blaine said.

"For now, you mean" Santana said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked.

"It means that we don't need you here. Goodbye, Blaine" Santana said and she turned to leave.

"No" Blaine said as he ran after her. Santana was stupid if she thought that he would go back home and wait for them to bring Kurt back. No way. He was here to save his husband and that exactly what he would do.

"I don't think you get it…"

"No, I really don't. All I know is that someone broke into my home, threatened me and my son and almost crashed our car. And when I wanted to talk to Kurt and find out what the hell was going on and why those people were after us, the line went dead and we couldn't reach him anymore. Or you, by the way. So even if I don't know much I know that Kurt is in trouble and there are people out there hunting for my family. Now think about what you would do in my place. Would you sit on your butt and let your husband get killed?" Blaine asked, his voice raising with every word. He was angry and worried about his husband and he had enough of people telling him what to do. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

"No" Santana said.

"We are together in this" Blaine said. "At least until we find Kurt and bring him home safely."

Santana watched him for a long moment. She was stubborn but Blaine Anderson could be just as bad. And having another agent around wouldn't hurt, especially someone who could help them find Kurt faster.

"Fine" Santana said. "But talk to the guys and send them to Jeff's house."

"How do you know that Jesse is with him?" Blaine frowned.

"Because you always do what people expect from you" Santana replied. "It also means that if someone is helping those guys from the agency, they will find Jesse in no time. Call Jeff and tell him to get help and find another place for them because Kurt will kill you all if something happens to the kid."

Blaine didn't like how Santana talked to him but she might actually be right. If she knew where Jesse was, somebody else could figure it out as well and Blaine couldn't let that happen. He had to keep his son safe, no matter what.

"Alright" he nodded. "I'm gonna call Jeff. Lead the way."

He hoped that the girls knew more than him and with their help, they would find Kurt soon.

~ o ~

Blaine wasn't surprised when Santana led him to their place, a small apartment in the darkest part of the city where noone would expect to find secret agents working on a serious case. He had done this before, after all. It was the usual process when something went wrong. They moved to a well-hidden place where they were safer from people searching for them or so the agency made them believe. Kurt always said that it was just about making them work faster. It worked for Kurt for sure. He hated these dirty and dark places and he worked harder than anyone to get over with the mission, so he could return to his comfortable life. Maybe he was right. Blaine didn't see why they would be safer here either but at least he wasn't alone anymore. He had the girls now and he could finally find out what had happened to them.

He made his way into the apartment and locked the door securely. Then he followed Santana into the small living room and felt relieved when he saw Mercedes and Rachel sitting on the couch in front of a laptop, seemingly unhurt. At least they were fine.

"Hey, Blaine" Rachel greeted him as she stood up.

"Hey, girls" Blaine said. "I see you are fine."

"It's not that easy to get us" Mercedes said.

"They were close this time, though" Rachel bit her lip nervously.

"What happened?" Blaine asked. He needed answers.

"We were working on this case…" Rachel started.

"What kind of case?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Do you know who these guys are?" Santana asked as she pointed at the screen.

Blaine leaned forward to look at the picture. Of course he knew them. They had been in Kurt's room, he had seen them on the recordings.

"They broke into Kurt's room" Blaine said.

"And they attacked us" Mercedes said. "I have no idea how they found us so fast. We were discrete. We didn't leave anything behind and we were careful…"

"That's why we think that someone helps them from the agency" Santana cut in. "They knew where to find us. They knew an awfully lot about us, actually."

"They found me and Jesse, too" Blaine nodded. It made sense. Somebody must have given them the right informations about their whereabouts. But who could it be?

"Oh, my God" Rachel said in worry. "Is he alright?"

"He's a little shaken but he will be alright" Blaine said. "The guys are there with him. They will make sure that nothing happens to him."

"If it's not one of them who betrayed us, you mean" Santana said.

Blaine growled in anger as he looked at her. Santana knew just as well as he did that his friends would never betray him. It had to be somebody else.

"Santana" Rachel hissed when she saw the flash of anger in Blaine's eyes.

"We can't trust anyone" Santana said. "Kurt is still missing, we have no idea where he is and we might be the next. We have to be careful."

"That's right but we need help to find him" Mercedes tried to reason.

"Have the other agents arrived?" Blaine asked.

"What other agents?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I talked to Sue before I left. She said that she knew about Kurt and she would handle this" Blaine answered.

"Oh, that. No. She doesn't want more people involved" Santana said.

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "But what about Kurt…"

"She agrees with us" Mercedes said. "She thinks that someone from the agency helps those guys and she doesn't trust anyone."

"Not even me" Blaine said slowly. That was why Sue had tried to keep him away. "But how can she… We were attacked in our home..."

"You know Sue" Rachel said quietly.

"I do. But I never thought…" Blaine shook his head. It was so not important. He was here now and Sue couldn't tell him what to do anymore. "Okay. Tell me about your mission."

The girls looked at each other in concern. Blaine was on the verge of yelling at them because they didn't have time for this and he was tired of pointless conversations when his husband was missing, probably hurt, maybe even dead, and nobody wanted to help him find Kurt. But then Rachel sighed and reached for the papers lying on the table in front of her.

"It seemed like an easy case" Rachel said. "We have been watching these guys for a while now. We knew that they would meet someone here in Vegas."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because of the stolen weapons they imported from Russia" Santana said. "They transfer every kind of weapons to the states and then sell them. This one is different, though."

"Why?" Blaine asked again, rubbing his forehead. He hated when Santana did this. She told him things but not enough to actually know what he needed.

"Because we think that their client ordered some special stuff" Mercedes said.

"Such as?" Blaine asked.

"Chemical weapons" Rachel said.

"Great" Blaine muttered. "So they not only have my husband, they also have weapons to destroy a bunch of people."

"We never said that they had Kurt" Santana said.

"What?" Blaine frowned as he turned to her.

"They went through his things but we don't think they took him" Santana explained. "That's not how those guys do things. They kill if they have to but they never take hostages."

"But…" Blaine needed almost a whole minute to understand. "It's the client."

"We think so, yes" Mercedes nodded.

"If they have Kurt…"

"And they still don't have the weapons…" Rachel helped him.

"We have to follow them and they will lead us to Kurt's captors" Blaine smiled. Finally, they had something to use. Not much but it was a start.

"The only problem is that we know nothing about the client" Santana said. "Whoever it is, they must be powerful. And clever. They never make mistakes, they don't leave anything behind… It's just too perfect."

"Those guys could lead you to them…"

"We already tried" Mercedes snorted. "And now we are one man down."

"You are right" Blaine said quietly.

"I still don't understand why they took Kurt" Rachel said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they didn't kill him, it's just…"

"Too complicated" Blaine nodded. He didn't understand either. If those people knew about the agents following them, they could have killed Kurt to scare the others away. Keeping him alive was risky. Even if Kurt couldn't call for help, there were people looking for him, people who could cause a lot of trouble. If those criminals were so clever, they shouldn't have taken the risk.

And then there was what Blaine had learnt from the men who had attacked his home. They hadn't wanted to kill them – at least first –, they had been ordered to catch Blaine and Jesse and bring them to their boss, whoever it could be. Because they wanted to use them against Kurt. Something wasn't right here, something a lot more than they thought about.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know" Blaine said uncertainly. "It seems too complicated. They took Kurt, they came after us… I don't think it's just a simple kidnapping."

"You think there's something more?" Santana asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "I don't think they know about us, though. Those guys who broke into our house didn't know who I was. But they certainly knew about Kurt."

"So there's someone after him" Rachel said.

"Someone who already managed to get him" Blaine said in worry. "We have to figure out who is behind this. Fast."

"You are right but we still don't know who has Kurt" Mercedes pointed out.

"Let's start with what we know. We have to follow those men, they will lead us to their client" Blaine said. "And if we find the client, we will find Kurt."

"It's too risky" Santana said. "We know nothing about them. If we go there unprepared…"

"This is our only choice" Blaine said. "Call Sue and tell her what we found. Don't tell her that I'm here, though. I have to stay here. Ask for backup, too. We need more people. Ask her to send someone we know. We can't trust anyone."

"You are right, that's why we can't let her send more people here" Rachel said. "We are alone in this. We only have your friends we can trust but they can't come here, unless they bring Jesse here as well."

"It wouldn't be that bad actually…" Blaine shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind? We are already in danger. We can't keep Jesse safe and find Kurt at the same time. It's just too much. We would screw up everything" Santana said.

Blaine bit his lip nervously. Maybe they were right but he would be a lot calmer if he had Jesse near. It wasn't like he didn't trust Jeff but he wanted to make sure his son was safe. He wanted to see it with his own eyes. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to keep his family safe.

"Don't even think about it" Mercedes said. "Kurt will kill you if something happens to Jesse."

If they could find Kurt in time.

"Let me call someone" Blaine said in the end. "I might have an idea."

It was a crazy and dangerous idea but he was desperate. They needed backup but they could only trust a few people. Those guys who were watching his son at the moment. He had to find a way to bring them here and keep Jesse away from the case at the same time. It seemed almost impossible but Blaine believed that they would find a solution.

~ o ~

"What were you thinking?"

Blaine rubbed his forehead as he listened to Nick's angry voice. He should have known that his friend would be pissed off because Blaine had left him out of everything, but it was only because he had to come after Kurt and he had been worried that Nick would try to stop him.

"I had to come here, Nick" Blaine said gently.

"I get it. I really do, Blaine, you are worried about Kurt and want to find him, but Sue gave you orders..."

"I'm not an agent anymore" Blaine cut in. "I'm free to go wherever I want to. She can't stop me."

"Don't you think she might be right this time? She wanted to keep you away from the case for a reason" Nick said.

"Because she thinks that I would screw up everything" Blaine nodded. That was why they weren't allowed to work on cases where family members were involved. Worry made people do stupid things.

"And if you screw up, we won't find Kurt" Nick said. "You can't risk his life. You have a kid, remember? What do you think Jesse would think if you get his father killed?"

"Thank you for trusting me" Blaine snorted.

"I trust you, Blaine" Nick said, his voice a lot calmer this time. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"That's why I'm calling" Blaine explained. "We have an idea how to find Kurt but we need backup. We also think that those guys have someone to help them from the agency, so we can't trust anyone…"

"You want us to go there" Nick said.

"Well, yes" Blaine nodded. "I need your help. We are running out of time and…"

"I thought you wanted us to keep Jesse safe" Nick said.

"That's why I called you" Blaine said. "You still have that nice condo…"

"I do" Nick cut in. "And my answer is no."

"Please, Nick."

"It's too risky" Nick said. "They found you once and they didn't need much time for that. I'm pretty sure that they would go through our properties sooner or later and then they would find Jesse. We wouldn't be able to protect him. We would just give them what they want."

"They won't find him there" Blaine said. "Nobody knows about that place. Jesse would be safe there and to be honest, I would be a lot calmer if I had him near where I can check on him if necessary."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Nick sighed.

"Please, trust me with this" Blaine said. "I need you. I have to find Kurt and we only have one chance. If we lose him again, I'm not sure we will be able to find him in time. We can't let that happen. You don't want Jesse to lose his father, right?"

"That's not fair" Nick sighed.

"I made him a promise to bring Kurt home safely" Blaine said quietly, trying hard not to smile. He knew that Nick wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine" Nick said in the end. " I only have one condition."

"What would it be?" Blaine asked.

"I won't do this behind Sue's back" Nick said. "We will go after you but only if you convince her that you need us."

Oh, shit. That would be hard, especially since Sue didn't know that Blaine was here. But Nick was right. Blaine didn't want to risk his friends' jobs, so he had to do this right. He already had an idea how to do it.

"Fine" Blaine said. "Get ready. She will ask you to come here soon."

"You know that it won't be that easy, right?" Nick smiled.

"I might have an idea" Blaine said. He certainly had one. And if he did this right, Sue wouldn't even find out that he was involved. He would get everything he needed. He would have all of his friends to help him and he would be able to see his son again. He would have everything he needed to find his husband and bring him home safely.

 **What do you think? Please, leave me a review and let me know. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Convincing Sue about his plan was easier than Blaine had thought. He only had to ask Mercedes to talk to their boss and tell her what they thought about Kurt's captors. Sue was always easy to convince when it was about her favourite agents and although she tried to deny it, Kurt was one of her most beloved ones. She seemingly cared about him a lot, a lot more than she usually cared about the other agents – like him, Blaine told himself, trying not to be too jealous – and she wanted him back for sure. So when Mercedes and Rachel talked to her, she said yes immediately. Santana stayed in the background, believing that Sue wouldn't give them what they, especially Blaine, wanted, so she was the most surprised when Sue agreed to send the boys after them.

"I can't believe she bought your lie" Santana shook her head.

"I told you. I can be really convincing" Blaine winked.

"Only because you have us, Anderson" Mercedes reminded him.

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "Thank you, guys. You are the bests."

"Of course we are" Rachel smiled. "We have a few hours before the boys arrive. We should be ready with the reports by then, so we could get to work faster."

"You are right" Blaine nodded. "Somebody has to watch those guys, too. They might make a move before the others get here. We can't lose them. This is important."

Mercedes had gone through hundreds of recordings she had gotten from the city's camera system when she finally found the men they were looking for. To their luck, there was a camera just outside of the warehouse they occupied, so they could watch them all the time from safe distance. That wasn't enough, of course, but they had to wait for backup before making a move. Blaine was so impatient… He just wanted to go in there, catch the guys and beat them until they told him where Kurt was. He knew he couldn't do that, it would be too risky. There was no guarantee that they knew where Kurt was and he would put his husband into even bigger danger than he was already in. No, they had to wait for the right moment. Once the men met their client, they would know who had Kurt. Then they could follow them and save his husband. Once Kurt was back with them safely, they could think about stopping them.

"I'm on it" Mercedes said. "You get ready with everything else. We have no time to waste."

Blaine agreed with her. They had to make a move as soon as possible. Kurt certainly didn't have much time left and they had to be ready to save him.

~ o ~

Kurt leaned back on the chair, sighing heavily. This position was getting really uncomfortable. He wished he had his knife or anything else he could use to cut through the roped binding him to the chair but unfortunately, they had gone through his clothes and had taken everything away from him he could use to free himself. No wonder. His captors knew very well how the agency worked.

He still didn't know what they wanted from him. He had talked to that woman several times, or at least had listened to her neverending monologues about taking revenge and showing the world how strong she was. He was getting bored. He knew for sure that the woman would never get what she wanted, simply because she wasn't as smart as she thought. She had tried it before after all and she had failed. It would just happen the same way again. Kurt knew that for sure.

Why she had taken him and kept him alive, he had no idea. It wasn't like he would help her, she must have known that. She had nothing to use against him and Kurt didn't plan to join her. She was crazy and belonged to jail. Or asylum. Or any other place where she would be locked up for the rest of her life, safely away from everybody else.

The door suddenly swung open and Kurt looked up. It was her again and she looked way too excited for some reason.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Would you skip the details about how you would rule the world this time? It's getting really boring" Kurt said.

"You should be honoured I share my plans with you" the woman said.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I think it's time to talk about your role" she said. "I'm going to get the weapons I need soon and then I want to attack immediately. You have to be ready."

"For what?" Kurt asked, sighing heavily. It was getting really-really boring.

"You, my dear friend, will help me attack the agency" the woman smiled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. She couldn't be serious...

"No, listen to me" she said quickly. "We both know that I need your help. I tried it on my own before and I failed."

"Yeah. I remember" Kurt said in a bored tone. And it would happen again.

"You know, while I was in jail, I had a lot of time to think about what I did wrong" the woman said.

"Yeah, about that. How did you get out of jail? As I recall, you got life sentence" Kurt said.

"I have connections" the woman said.

"Somebody from the agency" Kurt nodded. "I figured out."

"See? You are so smart" the woman said, stroking Kurt's cheek. The man pulled away but the woman grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "You will respect me."

"Do you honestly think that I'm scared of you? There's a reason you failed before and whatever you are planning this time, it won't work either. You'll be back in jail in no time and I'm certain Sue'll make sure that you don't get a chance to get out of there ever again."

"You are wrong, Kurt" the woman said as she leaned down to whisper into his hear. "This time I have everything I need. They won't be able to stop me. Not with you helping me."

"You are stupid if you think I'll help you" Kurt smiled.

"Is that so?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow. "It would have been impossible the last time. You would have died rather than help me, but time has changed."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo, raising it in front of Kurt's eyes. Kurt gulped nervously as he looked at the photo of his family. Both Blaine and Jesse seemed so happy on that photo. Damn, he missed them so badly. He couldn't show weakness, though. He knew that Blaine kept their son safe, he wouldn't let anyone use them against him.

"Oh, you miss your son. That's so sweet" the woman cooed. "He's such a beautiful boy. Just like you back in high school. Do people call him Porcelain, too? Because he looks exactly like a porcelain doll. I can't wait to have him."

Kurt knew he shouldn't have lost control but he couldn't help it. Nobody had the right to talk about his son like that. He forgot about his restrains for a second and tried to jump up, only to be pulled back into his previous position.

"But Kurt, you surely wouldn't hurt a poor little woman like me" she said, smiling. "Not like you could. You can do nothing at all."

"I won't help you" Kurt said, trying to stay calm. "You were right. I would rather die than help you with your crazy plan. You are stupid if you think you can force me."

"So you say you would let me hurt your son?" the woman asked, shaking her head. "I don't think so. But I'll find out soon, right?"

"Oh, come on. We both know that your men couldn't catch him and Blaine the last time. Blaine brought Jesse to a safe place where you can't find them. It's over" Kurt said.

The woman smiled again, her disgusting face way too close to Kurt's, so he had no chance but to look into her eyes.

"Your husband is in the city" she said. "I guess he came to save you. But we expected that from him, right? He can't stay away when you are in danger. It's so typical."

She finally took a step away from him, much to Kurt's relief. He hated everything in this woman. Her look, her out-of-fashion clothes, that she used way too much makeup and that awful perfume that always made him sick. No wonder they could never become friends. They were too different. Kurt looked down for a second to make sure she didn't see the fear in his eyes. He had thought that Blaine would listen to him just once in his life but it looked like he was wrong. And they both knew what it meant. If Blaine was in the city, he had asked one of their friends to keep Jesse safe. Jeff or Nick would be the safest options and Blaine had probably picked one of them. It also meant that those men would find them soon, once they found the right place. It was just the matter of time. And if Kurt couldn't warn them, they wouldn't be prepared for the attack. Without Blaine, Jesse wouldn't be able to defend himself and they would take him, for real this time. God, how could Blaine be so stupid sometimes?

"It would have worked with a stranger but… there's a tiny little problem this time" the woman continued. "I know you both. And I know exactly where to search for your son. I'll have him and you can't do anything to stop me."

"You won't find him" Kurt said, still believing that Blaine was careful enough.

"Then I'll get Blaine" the woman shrugged. "He's already available and I guess you wouldn't let him die either. You love each other too much, right?"

Kurt said nothing. Although Blaine would take the pain for sure, Kurt didn't know if he could let him suffer. He wouldn't be able to let him die for sure.

"I thought so" the woman smiled. "See? I'll get what I want in the end."

~ o ~

Blaine knew that they had no time for this but when Nick called him to let him know that they were close, he left the girls to prepare everything and went to meet his son. He had to see Jesse, he had to see that he was fine. Although he talked to him every day, it was different. He wanted to talk to him in person before going after Kurt.

He waited for them in safe distance. Just like Jeff, Nick liked keeping his properties safe, and it meant no one was allowed to step through those gates without his permission. Not if they wanted to stay alive. So Blaine parked his car outside and waited patiently. About ten minutes later, the car arrived. They had agreed that Wes and David would meet the girls in the city and Blaine would come here for Jeff, to avoid too much attention. People could follow any of them, it was much safer like this. At least Blaine had enough time to look around and make sure nobody followed him.

Nick stopped the car beside Blaine's and got out. Blaine did so, too, and ran to the back door of the car to greet his son. Jesse threw himself into his father's arms immediately and tightened his arms around him.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly. "I missed you, too."

"Do you know that Jeff has a whole bunch of laser guns that shoot everyone who tries to enter his house without permission?" Jesse asked.

Blaine pulled away from his son and looked at Jeff questioningly. The other man shrugged.

"He was bored. I just showed him how the security system works" Jeff explained.

"Why didn't you just show him how to use them?" Blaine muttered.

"Uhm… I did?" Jeff said hesitantly.

"Jeff!"

"He was bored" Jeff muttered again.

"Yeah. He let me try a gun that freezes everything. We turned the whole kitchen to ice" Jesse said excitedly.

"Jeff…" Blaine sighed heavily.

"The kid is talented" Jeff said. "You should have seen how he…"

Blaine silenced him with one look.

"Just forget about it" Jeff said quickly.

"Since I don't want you to kill anyone, you are going to stay here" Blaine said as he turned back to Jesse. "I assure you, Nick's security system is just as good as Jeff's, you'll be fine."

"And you don't have to worry that I teach your son something stupid" Nick said, giving Jeff a pointed look.

"It was fun" Jeff said quietly.

"Are you not staying?" Jesse asked from his father.

"I want to but I can't" Blaine said. "It looks like we have a lead. We have to go back to the others and get ready."

"What are you going to do?" Jesse asked.

"Just the usual stuff. Watch them, get the information we need and then…"

It was Nick who silenced Jeff this time.

"This is something I can't tell you" Blaine explained. "But if everything goes well, I'll bring papa back soon."

"When?" Jesse asked.

"A few days" Blaine said uncertainly. He hoped that it would happen sooner but he didn't want to give Jesse false hope.

"Is he okay?" Jesse asked.

"I think he is" Blaine said, smiling sadly. "He's strong, you know."

"I do" Jesse said. He stepped to Blaine again and hugged him.

Blaine tightened his arms around his son and pulled him close, sighing heavily. He had missed Jesse so badly and he didn't want to think about saying goodbye to him again. But he didn't have another choice. He had to go back to work to save Kurt in time.

"Stay here until we check on the house" Nick said after a while.

"Nobody followed you, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not" Jeff snorted.

"Just to make sure" Blaine shrugged.

"Of course" Nick nodded.

Blaine and Jesse stayed behind until Nick turned off the security system and he and Jeff went inside to see if it was safe. Father and son were silent for a long while. They were still hugging each other but none of them felt like they wanted to talk. They simply enjoyed the little time they had.

"What are they doing?" Jesse asked.

"Checking on Nick's place" Blaine said.

Jesse looked around in concern.

"Why is it so deserted?" he asked.

"The building is completely empty except for Nick's apartment" Blaine explained. "Let's say people didn't really want to move into a building that's secured by someone like him."

"I have no idea why" Jesse said sarcastically. "Those weird weapons he has…"

"That's our hobby" Blaine said, squeezing Jesse's shoulder.

"I guess I have to get used to it" Jesse sighed.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but then the others came back.

"It's clear" Jeff said.

"Of course it is. No one enters this place without my permission" Nick said.

"And since you don't like people, no one enters it at all" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Exactly" Nick nodded. His eyes landed on Jesse and smiled. "You are an exception, of course."

"You'll have a great time here with Nick" Jeff said as he turned to Jesse. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Are you serious?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, guys. That's enough. We have to go, the others are waiting for us" Blaine said half-heartedly. He wanted to stay longer but they had no time. He pulled Jesse into a hug one more time and then stepped away from his son. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will you call me?" Jesse asked.

"Every single day until I find papa" Blaine promised.

"Call us immediately if you find something" Nick said.

"I will. Keep him safe" Blaine said as he stepped to his friend to hug him.

"You can trust me" Nick said.

"Be careful" Jesse said as Blaine stepped to the car.

He looked back and nodded. He trusted his team. Now that the boys were here, too, they had the best chances to save Kurt. And they would. He believed in that.

~ o ~

The others hadn't wasted any time while Blaine had been gone, that was sure. He and Jeff were almost back to the apartment when his phone rang. Rachel called him to let him know that they were on their way to the warehouse because they saw a lot more people around than before. Blaine knew what it meant. They had to get there as soon as possible because they would hand over the weapons soon. So he and Jeff went straight there and joined Rachel, Santana and David on the roof of the building on the opposite side of the street.

"Blaine!" David said happily as he hugged his friend. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm glad you are here" Blaine said. "Thanks for the supplies, by the way. They were really helpful."

"I can tell" David said.

"What do we have here?" Blaine asked as he crouched down beside Santana.

"Listen" Santana said as she pressed a small device into his hand.

Blaine raised it to his hear and winced at the sudden loud voices. It allowed him to hear everything perfectly, even the conversation going on in the warehouse.

"Is everything ready?" a man asked.

"Yes. We are only waiting for their call" another man said.

"I hope they won't try to trick us" the first man said.

"I don't think so. They trust us, remember?" the other one said.

"Only because they sent us after that guy and his kid? I don't think so" the first man said. "Anything new about that?"

"Not yet" the other man answered. "I sent people to that house she talked about but it was empty."

"What house?" Jeff whispered.

"I don't know" Blaine frowned. They didn't owe another place in Ohio. His eyes widened as another thought crossed his mind. What if they were talking about Jeff's house?

His friend must have thought the same because he swore quietly and turned away, grabbing his phone.

"We are running out of time" the first man said again. "She promised a whole fortune for those two. We need to find them before we meet her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" Rachel whispered excitedly.

"You have the other address, right?" the first man asked. "Send everybody there. Catch those two and bring them here. We don't have any more time left. If nothing changes, we'll meet her tomorrow at 8."

"Same place?" the other man asked.

"It seems so. Yes" the first man said.

"Shit" Jeff muttered.

Blaine turned to his friend and he could tell from one look that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They broke into my house" Jeff said.

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"I told you" Santana shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. They are still looking for us in Ohio, so Jesse is safe with Nick" Blaine said, trying his best to hide how worried he was. They had been close this time, again. He had to be more careful because it looked like these guys knew too much about them.

"What now?" David asked.

"You and Santana stay here. Try to find out more about the client" Blaine said. "We are going back to the others and get ready for the attack. We only have a few more hours and have to figure out how to follow them and then the client without losing them or letting them see us. It's gonna be hard."

"You must be right, my friend" Jeff sighed.

Blaine bit his lip nervously. He couldn't do any mistakes this time. He had promised Jesse to bring Kurt home safely and he would do exactly that. But he had to stop all these guys first because his family wouldn't be safe without that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

Blaine checked on his weapons one more time. He was ready. He had everything and he was ready to get his husband back. It was just the matter of time and Kurt would be back to him, he would hold him safely in his arms, he would bring him home to Jesse and everything would be back to normal. Blaine sighed heavily at the thought. As much as he missed his family, he wasn't sure if he could go back to his job and boring life like before. He had never denied that he missed this lifestyle. He missed action, he missed being in danger, he missed the feeling of freedom… God he didn't want to let go of this. It was just as hard as the first time. Although his baby son had made it easier for them, he and Kurt had kept sighing heavily for years when they had listened to their friends' adventures. They had gone on missions with their friends now and then but it hadn't been the same. Not until this case. Because it was finally something like in the good old years and Blaine didn't want to let it go.

It was childish of him, he knew. Kurt was missing, he was probably going through every possible kind of pain if he wasn't dead already. It wasn't a good thing at all, Blaine still couldn't stop the feeling inside of him. Yeah, he was definitely crazy. But at least he knew that Kurt would agree with him. They had been born for this after all, no matter how hard they tried to put this life behind them. One more time… They could enjoy it one more time before letting it go for forever. He would free Kurt and they would kick those guys' asses, just like before. Like partners. Damn, Blaine couldn't wait to get Kurt back and do that. He knew that even if his husband was hurt, he would stay with him and take care of those criminals with him. Blaine remembered those years when they had been working together, how many times they had fought together, how amazing Kurt had looked in those tight clothes as he gracefullyfought against those bad guys...

"This is crazy!"

Blaine sighed as he was brought out of his thoughts and listened to Santana's loud voice. Something was wrong, again. He couldn't believe that his friends couldn't work together just for a few hours without fight.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he made his way down the corridor. He had ordered everybody back, so they could get ready.

"Your plan is wrong" Santana said. "Do you want to leave the half of the team behind? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm not leaving anyone behind" Blaine said. "Jeff, David and Rachel will join Nick and help him with Jesse."

"I thought he was safe in that house" Santana said.

"We can't be sure" Blaine said. "They found Jeff's place. Even if I don't think they'll find Nick's house, we have to be careful."

"Even if it means losing Kurt?" Santana asked.

"Listen…"

"No, you listen" Santana said. "You asked us to trust you. And we do. But it won't work unless you stop changing the plan and give us final orders. Can you do that? Because if you can't you should stand back."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"That's right" Santana said. "You are worried about your family, we get it. But if it affects your job, maybe somebody else should be in charge."

"Santana" Rachel gasped.

"You might be right" Blaine admitted. "Okay. You are the boss. Tell us what to do."

Santana seemed surprised but it didn't stop her from getting through the plan and making her decision within a blink.

"Jeff and Rachel will go to Nick's place to make sure nothing happens to Jesse" she said. "The others come with us. Mercedes, David. You'll play a couple being on a romantic walk at the docks. Just stay in a safe distance and be ready if we need you. Wes, you get the trackers on the cars. Blaine and I'll cover you and keep them busy if necessary. Don't forget that we don't want these guys. Not now. First we have to find Kurt and free him. Everything else comes after that."

"Alright. You heard the lady" Blaine said as he turned to his friends. "Let's get Kurt back, guys."

~ o ~

Kurt was getting worried. It wasn't like he believed that the woman could get his family but still… He was worried about them. Blaine could make rushed decisions when he was in trouble and not every one of them was good. He made mistakes. Normally, he had Kurt to correct them but now his husband was all alone. No, not all alone, he reminded himself. If Blaine was in the city, he had surely found the girls by now, and knowing Santana, she wouldn't let him do anything stupid. No, they would be fine. Kurt had to believe in that.

He still couldn't stop thinking about them. He blamed himself for getting into this situation. It was all his fault after all. He had been stupid and careless, he had believed that he was better than anyone and noone could get to him. Well, the happenings of the previous days proved that he had been wrong. He had stupidly thought that living a normal life would make his enemies forget about him. But fourteen years weren't so much, not enough to get rid of all those people who had been after him once. He and Blaine had to make some serious changes once he was out of here. They had to move to another town for sure, they had to get new identities and the most important, they had to say goodbye to their old lives for once and for all. Like they had planned all those years ago. If they wanted to ensure a safe life for their son, they had to do it. They couldn't be selfish anymore.

He wondered what Jesse thought about them now. His poor son must have been so scared when those men had attacked their home. Who knew how he took the truth. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if Jesse didn't want to talk to them anytime soon. They had lied to him his whole life after all. They had let him believe that noone could hurt them because they didn't give anyone reason for that. But it was all a lie. He hoped that Jesse understood why they had lied to him. Maybe one day, when he got older.

As horrible as it was, Kurt hoped that those criminal would leave his son alone. He believed that Blaine had found the perfect place for him, so it would be hard to find him. If not impossible. Blaine might have been easy to read but their friends were on his side this time. Kurt knew that some of them had properties hidden all over the states, so if they helped Blaine hide Jesse, these guys wouldn't find him at all. They would surely give up sooner or later. If he could trust the woman, Blaine was in the city, it was easier to go after him. Kurt hoped, somewhere deep inside, that it would happen like that. With Blaine, he could do the impossible. He could break out of here, he could catch all these bad guys. Yeah, he wanted Blaine to be here. Even if he knew what it would mean, that they would be in an even worse situation than before. But they had survived some horrible things together, after all. They would be fine.

He wasn't surprised when the woman came to him alone again. She did it most of the time, when it wasn't about feeding Kurt or leading him to the bathroom. She wouldn't do that, obviously, so at least there were times when Kurt didn't have to be around her. This time, though, she wanted to talk. Again. Kurt could see it in her eyes. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He was so tired of this.

"I have news for you" she said excitedly.

"I'm listening" Kurt said in a bored tone.

"I found Blaine."

Kurt didn't believe her. Yes, she might have known that Blaine was in the city but actually knowng where he was hiding… It was hard to imagine. Blaine was clever and careful, he wouldn't let anyone follow him.

"You don't believe me" she said.

"Not really. No" Kurt said.

"I thought so" she said as she pulled out another photo, just like the last time.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at the photo. It was Blaine, of course, walking down the street. It didn't prove anything, just like he had thought. The woman was stupid if she thought she could scare him with this.

"That's it? I thought you would be worried about him" she said.

"Blaine is a big boy. He can take care of himself" Kurt said.

"He'll come here" the woman said. "He is searching for you. Let's do it that way. I'll let him follow me here and when he gets here, I'll catch him."

"Good luck with that" Kurt said.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked in frustration.

Kurt smiled. This play always worked. He might have been worried about his family but he wouldn't show it. No. She had to believe that he considered her weak. She was, after all. She had proved it many times.

"I'll show you" she hissed. "I'll bring Blaine here and then you'll do what I want. You won't have a choice."

"I'm scared" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

With a growl of anger, she left the room and slammed the door shut. Kurt took a deep breath when she was gone and leaned back on his chair. He hoped that she wasn't right and Blaine would figure out what she wanted. He couldn't come here unprepared. He had to be careful, even if it meant Kurt had to spend some more time here.

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't not be nervous as he slowly made his way to the docks with Santana by his side. They still couldn't see anyone, although the time was almost right. He was worried that something went wrong. What if they had called off the meeting in the last minute? What if they lost them? No, that couldn't happen. They were so close, he could practically feel Kurt… He had to get to him.

To his luck, Santana seemed a lot calmer than he was. She gave orders for the others and seemed to coordinate everything. They would be fine. It had been a good idea to let her be in charge. She was probably the only one who could be so calm in such a situation. Wait, was it jealousy he felt? Probably. Santana was such a great agent, even after all these years. Blaine had always wanted to be like her but he wasn't even close to that. Well, it was something he had to learn to deal with. He wasn't bad himself but he often let his emotions lead him, it was a huge mistake. He had to work on it if he wanted to become better. If he wanted to work for the agency at all after this, of course. He had sworn so many times that he would stop it for his family's sake. Maybe it was a sign that he should really say goodbye to this life and go back to the one he and Kurt had chosen all those years ago. They seriously needed to talk about that. Maybe tonight, when Kurt was back. If he was in any condition to have such a talk, of course. Blaine still didn't know anything about him. He knew that Kurt was alive, he could feel it deep inside, but that was all he had. For now. Just a little more time...

"They are here" Santana whispered.

Blaine looked up and nodded. She was right. It wasn't that hard to find the van they had seen back at the warehouse and soon two more cars arrived. Blaine smirked as his eyes landed on the tinted windows. Criminals liked hiding behind those darkened windows, as if they were afraid of getting caught. They didn't know that it was what made them suspicious. Always the same cars, as if they had a secret car shop just for criminals where they couldn't get any other type of car. Such a disappointment.

"Blaine, pay attention" Santana hissed into his ear.

Oh, right. Kurt. Chemical weapons. Dead people. Not funny.

"I can't see the guys on the other side of the car" Blaine said as he leaned closer. "Mercedes?"

"They are hiding from our sight" he heard the answer in his ear.

"We have to see who it is" Blaine said as he rose to his feet. "We have to get closer."

"Are you out of your mind?" Santana asked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the ground. "We don't even know how many people we are dealing with."

"Couldn't be too much" Blaine shrugged.

"No" Santana said seriously. "We have to wait. Stay still."

"But…"

"It's an order" Santana said.

Blaine sighed in frustration.

"I hate you so much" he muttered.

"I know" Santana smiled.

"Three men" David said after a while. "There might be more in the cars, though."

"It would make sense" Santana commented. "Their boss must be in the car. You have to get closer."

Mercedes and David moved closer to the cars, slowly, trying to stay unnoticed. Blaine smiled as they turned around and David raised his cell phone into the air, acting like they were doing selfies of themselves but they all knew that they tried to get a few photos of the men.

"You were right. Somebody else is sitting in there" Mercedes said after they checked on the photos.

"It's their boss" Blaine whispered. "If we catch the guy now…"

"We won't get Kurt back in one piece" Santana cut in. "Don't move, don't even talk. We've got this. Don't screw up for us."

"I want to do something" Blaine sighed.

"And you will. Once we get to their place and find Kurt" Santana said. "Wes, are you ready?"

"I have to move closer" Wes said.

"You can't. They'll see you" Santana said.

"I could use some distraction" Wes said.

"Fast" Mercedes said. "They are handing over the money. We are running out of time."

"Okay, be ready. Focus on the client's cars. Once they walk to the van to get the weapons, you have to move. We need to get those trackers on their cars, so we can follow them" Santana said.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked.

"Distract them" Santana said as she stood up and brought Blaine with her.

She started screaming in Spanish in the next moment. Blaine was so surprised that he froze for a second and looked around with wide eyes. That was when he realized that they were hidden in the dark. Noone could see them but Santana was loud enough to make the criminals turn towards the noises and stop for a second.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked in concern.

"So now you are concerned about my well-being" Santana said. "Don't you think you are a little late with that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine frowned.

"That's it. I can't do this anymore, Jacob" Santana sighed dramatically. "We are done."

"What?"

Slap!

Blaine blinked in surprise. Okay, he had always known that Santana was crazy but it was a little too much this time.

"That must have hurt" one of the men smirked. They must have heard everything.

Oh, of course… Blaine was really slow nowadays. He had to consider retiring, for real this time.

"It's done. Good job, guys" Wes said.

"Get the hell out of there. All of you" Santana said urgently.

She and Blaine were ready to move back, too, when an unexpected voice stopped them. It was familiar, that was why they stopped when they knew very well that it could be risky now that they had heard them. But they couldn't believe their ears… They had to see it with their own eyes.

"Did you seriously have to choose a place full of people?" came the frustrated voice of a woman.

The back door of the second car opened and a new person stepped out. She was a lot smaller than the others but she moved past everyone and walked to the van, so they could see her face.

"Just because a couple or two saw us..."

"Nobody should have seen us" the woman hissed.

"They seemed pretty preoccupied if you ask me" the man in front of her replied.

She shook her head and turned back to her men.

"Bring the weapons to the car. I want to get out of here as fast as possible" she said.

Santana and Blaine watched her with wide eyes. They hadn't seen her for a very long time and they had never thought that they would see her ever again. She was supposed to be in jail. She was supposed to be kept away from people because she was crazy and dangerous. It was Santana who finally spoke up, the first one who came out of shock from the two of them.

"What is Tina Freaky-Chang doing here?" she asked.

"There's a better question" Blaine said, his eyes still wide. "Why does she need Kurt?"

They looked at each other in worry. They were prepared for everything but this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine couldn't stop pacing for a second. Tina Cohen-Chang… Of course. Who else could have done such a thing? They always got the most complicated cases. A simple criminal wouldn't have been enough. It had to be the woman who hated him and Kurt more than anyone in the whole universe. And now she had Kurt… Could things get any worse?

"Blaine?"

Probably not. Just when they had started getting ready for the attack, Burt had called him to let him know that somebody had broken into their home. Luckily, they hadn't been there, so Tina's men couldn't find him or Carole but they had been too close again. Now he had to worry about them as well. He was lucky that he hadn't sent Jesse there like Santana had told him. The thought that those guys could have taken his son… No, he didn't want to think about it. Jesse was safe with Nick and nobody could get to him. He would stop Tina, he would do it again like he had done it before, he would lock her up and make sure she couldn't get out of jail again.

Now he was curious how she had done it. It had to be someone from the agency who had helped her, just like they had believed before. But who? Damn, there were too many questions and he wanted answers so badly...

"Blaine!"

"What?" he asked in frustration as he turned to Santana.

Sure, he was rude but he was so angry. He wanted to get Kurt back but his team seemed to work against him. None of them wanted to go in there immediately like him, it seemed like they just wanted to pull him back until it was too late to save Kurt.

"We are leaving" Santana said seriously.

"Oh, really?" Blaine snorted. "I thought you were scared of her."

"I'm not scared of anyone" Santana said.

"Then what's taking you so long?" Blaine asked in frustration. "Kurt could be dead already. He might be injured, he might be dying…"

"...And we have to be careful" Santana said. "Tina knows everything about us. We can't go in there unprepared. It's too risky."

"I want my husband back!" Blaine shouted.

"I know" Santana said surprisingly gently. "And we will get him back. Tonight. We'll be fast and silent. They won't find out what's going on until it's too late. We'll get Kurt out of there. Wes got us the blueprints of the building where they keep Kurt. At least we think it's the place. There's where Tina and her men are right now, so Kurt must be there as well. Come on. I'll tell you everything on our way there."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. Now that was a plan. And it could work if they were fast enough. They could worry about Tina later but first they had to get Kurt out of there. And then, when he had his husband safely in his arms… He would catch Tina. No. They would catch her together. Yeah, he was perfectly sure that Kurt wanted to be there as well. Tina had gone too far, they had to stop her together.

"Ready?" Santana asked.

Blaine checked on his gun and nodded.

"Let's go" he said.

He was so glad for his friends' help. Blaine found it hard to admit, but he was so angry that he would have been careless on his own. He just wanted to go in there, kick Tona's ass and bring Kurt out of there. He didn't even think about how things could get wrong. But it seemed like Santana took care of everything with the others' help. They were prepared for everything, they planned everything, down to the smallest details and it looked like they were ready to face whatever was waiting for them in there.

They entered the building together. Wes stayed behind to take care of the cameras, so they only have to worry about the guards. There were two of them at the door but they didn't see them coming. Blaine and Santana jumped at them before they could notice them, knocked out the two men and then dragged them away from the door and tied them up behind the building, so they couldn't cause them any trouble.

"It's clear" Wes told them.

"We are going in" Blaine replied.

He opened the door for the others, holding his gun ready. He waited until Santana, Mercedes and David walked inside, then followed them and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Go downstairs" Santana told Mercedes and David. "We have this floor."

The others nodded and disappeared on the stairs. Santana motioned Blaine to follow him and they quietly made their way down the empty corridor. They building seemed empty but they both knew that it wasn't the case. Tina had at least ten men in the building with her, that was how much Wes had seen with the infrared camera. And they couldn't be sure which one was Kurt. They had searched for unmoving people sitting alone but Wes had found two. One of them had to be Kurt. The other one… They didn't know. But they had to figure out.

Down the corridor and then left, Blaine reminded himself. That was their destination. David and Mercedes checked on the other room and if they were lucky, no one would notice them before that.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?"

Too late.

Santana turned quickly to get to the man before he alerted the others. She caught him by his hair and slammed his head into the wall. The man collapsed to the ground, not moving anymore.

"Damn, it was close" Blaine said.

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened and three more men walked out of the room. They must have been too loud and now everybody knew that they were here. Shit.

"I'll take care of them. Run!" Santana shouted.

Blaine didn't waste any time. Just as Santana ran at the men, he used the little room he had to get out of their way and ran down the corridor, towards his destination. He had to be fast. They were outnumbered, that was sure, so he had to get Kurt and get him out of here as soon as possible, so they could leave the building before any of them could get hurt. He turned left and ran to the door in front of him. He tore it opened and rushed inside without hesitation. That was when he realized how much trouble he was in.

He was in a large room filled with huge machines but that wasn't what made him worried. As he took a step forward, a huge man walked out of the shadows, pointing his gun at him. Then another one. And another one. The last man stepped behind him, so Blaine couldn't use the exit. He was trapped. And there was only one way out of there. He smiled as he turned to the biggest man who seemed to be in charge and smiled.

"What a wonderful day, isn't it, boys?" he asked.

"We've been waiting for you" the man said. "The boss said that you would show up eventually."

What a surprise.

"Then she surely told you what I'm capable of" Blaine said.

Okay, he didn't look too threatening but he wanted to buy himself time to take in his surroundings. This place seemed good enough for a fight. It was huge and Blaine already saw a few things he could use against these men. Maybe killing them would have been easier but he didn't kill anyone unless it was necessary. He wasn't here to shoot these people. He only wanted his husband back.

"Come on, dwarf" the man said. "She's waiting for you."

"Dwarf?" Blaine asked back. Now that hurt.

"Don't do anything stupid" the man behind Blaine said. "She doesn't want you dead but if you cause us any trouble…"

Blaine didn't wait any longer. He didn't need more time, not that he had any to waste. He raised his leg and kicked the man behind him, then quickly grabbed the one on his right and pushed him forward towards his boss. He was as fast as possible and caught the others by surprise. None of them tried to use their guns against him, they must have forgotten about it or were just worried that they would hurt their friends, Blaine wasn't sure. He didn't even care. He quickly got away from them and disappeared behind the machine on his left, a large thing he had no idea what was used for. He had never seen such a thing before.

"Are you scared, boy?" Blaine heard one of the men.

He rolled his eyes. Sure, he wasn't that old and seemed younger than he was, but he was an adult man, father of a teenager, definitely not someone people called boy. He got up and and making sure he was still out of the men's sight, moved farther away from them. He had to wait until they parted and then get them, one by one. That was his best chance. And then he had to get out of here, quickly. If Tina had expected him to come here, she surely had a plan how to catch him. He should have thought about it earlier. Tina surely knew that he was in the city and she wanted to get him, either to make Kurt do what she wanted or to use Blaine for her probably evil purposes, Blaine wasn't sure. He didn't want to stay here long enough to figure out.

To his luck, one man walked away from the others, towards his hiding, giving Blaine a chance to get him. He looked around as the man walked towards him, waiting for the right moment. The other two couldn't see them, they were too far away. Perfect. Blaine jumped at the man from behind and pressing the right spot on the man's neck, he knocked him out before he could make much noise. He landed on the ground just in time to catch the guy before he could fall and laid him down quietly.

"Jerry?"

The other two made uncertain steps towards them but it didn't matter. Blaine was already moving away from them. Getting the other two seemed harder. He waited in safe distance until they parted but it didn't happen. It looked like he had to get them at once. Blaine looked around again and smiled as his eyes landed on the pipe lying in front of him. Perfect. He grabbed it and stepped behind the men.

"Hey, boys" he said. "Are you looking for me?"

Blaine waited until they turned to look at him and then attacked. He slammed the pipe into the man's chest, making him fall back. He didn't check on him before turning to the other one, the bigger guy. He raised the pipe to strike again but unfortunately, the guy was faster than Blaine had expected. He grabbed the pipe and didn't let go of him, not even when Blaine tried to pull it back.

"You are outnumbered, boy" the man said. "Come along nicely and I swear I won't break your nose."

"How nice of you" Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a boy, by the way."

He kicked the back of the man's knee and pulled the pipe free from his hand. He raised it high into the air to hit the man with it, but he didn't see the other one attacking him from behind until it was too late. The man grabbed Blaine from behind and pulled him down onto the ground. Blaine groaned as he hit the ground and accidentally let go of the pipe. He reached for it again but the other man kicked it out of the way, so Blaine couldn't get it. The agent reached for the man's hands who held him in a tight grip next, trying to break free.

"Stay still."

The man above him pressed a gun to his head and Blaine went still immediately. He slowly raised his head to see how much trouble he was in. Considering that he had a gun pressed to his head, another person was holding him down and there was another one in the room who could wake up in any second, he was in huge trouble. It wasn't a big surprise, he usually ended up in such situation, but he also had his husband close to help him out. Damn, he missed Kurt so much...

"Stand up" the man holding the gun ordered him. "No sudden movement or I'll kill you."

Blaine nodded. It didn't mean he would give up, he would never give up without fight but now he had to do as he was told. He slowly climbed back to his feet and raised his hands high, so the men could see them.

"Very good" the man nodded. "Now turn around, so we can…"

Blaine never figured out what they wanted to do with him because in the next second, he heard a loud bang from behind and as he turned his head, he saw that the other man was already on the ground, holding his head in his hands, moaning in pain.

"Drop your gun and step away from my husband."

Blaine's eyes found the source of the voice immediately, not like he needed to see him to know who it was. He would recognize this voice from anywhere but he would never miss a chance to see the most beautiful man of the world. Kurt, strong and determined as always, slowly made his way towards them, holding his gun ready to shoot. The others must have found him and never leaving the scene without getting everyone out, he must have decided to come after Blaine on his own. Probably because he knew that Blaine always got in trouble but the man tried to forget about that little point.

"I'll shoot him" the man said.

"You can try but if something happens to him, I'll be very pissed. And believe me, you don't want to see what it is like" Kurt said.

That fierce light in his eyes… Blaine loved his husband more and more with every passed second. The other man must have known that Kurt said the truth because his hand started to shake, something that didn't go unnoticed by the two agents. Distraction or not, Blaine crouched down and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, hard enough to make him drop the gun. He didn't even get the weapon before Kurt got there and hit the man hard in the face, knocking him out. The man fell to the ground beside the other one and didn't move anymore.

Blaine stood up again, breathing heavily. He looked from one man to the other before his eyes found his husband again. He opened his mouth to say something, ask Kurt if he was alright, tell him any of the dozens things running down in his mind, but he didn't say anything in the end. They watched each other for a brief moment before closing the small distance between them to celebrate their reunion with a long and hot kiss.

"I…"

"Me too" Kurt silenced him and grabbed the back of Blaine's head to pull him close and kiss him again.

"But I…"

"I know."

Kurt pushed him to the wall and kissed him hard. Blaine closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss for a minute. Or two. He wasn't sure but it so didn't matter when he had Kurt in his arms again. He could die in the next second, he didn't care, but he couldn't let go of the man he loved so much.

Unfortunately, their friends weren't so careless. Blaine had no idea when they joined them, he didn't hear them come until Santana grabbed them by their shoulders and pushed them away from each other. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine turned to the woman as if he was ready to kill her with one look. He so hated when they were disturbed in such situations.

"I really hate to do this but we have to get out of here" Santana said. "The backup is almost here and we can't deal with so many people. Let's go!"

"We can't" Kurt said. "It's Tina. She took me. She has this crazy plan about destroying the agency…"

"We know" Santana cut in. "Well, most of it. You'll tell us everything once we get to safety but now we have to leave."

"But…"

"Later, Kurt" Mercedes said impatiently and grabbed the man's arm, pulling him towards the exit. He had no choice but to follow her.

"I hate you so much" Kurt muttered.

"You're welcome" Mercedes replied.

Blaine made sure that Kurt forgot about Tina, at least on their way back to the apartment. He held Kurt close and pressed soft kisses all over his body, well, at least those parts of Kurt's body he could reach. He couldn't wait to be left alone with his husband for a while. Just an hour or two, until they got some rest. Or the others had some rest because Blaine was pretty sure that he and Kurt would have something more important to do. Something much more pleasurable. Yeah, Kurt's hand on his ass told him that his husband had the same plans for the rest of the night.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and walked into the apartment. They had come with Santana but the others must have arrived earlier with the other car. They were holding hands as they walked into the room, both of them smiling.

Until their eyes found Jeff's face.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he walked closer. "You should be with Jesse and…"

Jeff turned towards them and Blaine gasped when he noticed the deep cut and the bruises on his face.

"What happened?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

Jeff took a deep breath to prepare himself for this talk. He didn't want to be the one telling Kurt and Blaine about this but he had no choice.

"I think you should sit down" Mercedes said gently.

Blaine didn't need to be told what had happened and the way Kurt looked at him desperately told him that his husband understood everything as well.

~ o ~

"I can't believe you let them go."

Tina sighed and rubbed her forehead. The other woman couldn't stop whining on their way to the parking lot and she was getting tired of it.

"It's gonna be okay" she said.

"We need them" the other woman said. "Both of them, is it that hard to understand?"

The blonde sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you deal with this" she continued. "You screwed up once and now you're making everything wrong again."

"Calm down, Quinn" Tina said slowly. "I've planned everything. Don't worry, they'll be back soon."

"You didn't tell Kurt about me, right?" Quinn asked as she turned to Tina. "Because if he knows…"

"He doesn't know about you" Tina said. "Calm the hell down. God, I can't believe you want to lead the agency. They need someone who doesn't panic in every second minute."

"Someone like her, right?" Quinn spat, shaking her head again. "Listen to me, I'm a lot better agent than any of her lap dogs…"

"Sure" Tina muttered.

"...And I'll make her see!" Quinn shouted angrily. "I'll make her see what I'm capable of and what a huge mistake she did when she chose them over me! They don't even work for the agency anymore! They don't deserve those missions. No, they…"

"They are still better than you" Tina sighed. She stopped as they reached the car. Finally.

"And you let them slip through your fingers" Quinn said. "Great job. Do you know hard it was to get Kurt alone? How do you want to get him and Blaine back?"

"You know, Quinn, I was a great agent once. And you know why?" Tina motioned for the bulky man beside the car to open the trunk. "Because I'm always one step ahead."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise as she leaned forward to take a better look of the trunk's content. She didn't need more than a second to realize what was going on and her anger disappeared in a blink. She felt so happy out of sudden, she couldn't hide her smile.

"Cute, isn't he?" Tina asked as she looked down.

Lying in the trunk, there was Jesse, tied up and gagged. His eyes were wide with fear and he was crying quietly.

"Like a porcelain doll" Quinn smiled. She reached forward and gently stroked Jesse's cheek. "Oh, don't cry, sweetie. Your daddies will come for you soon."

"And we'll be ready for them" Tina smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine had never seen Kurt like this. Sure, he had been angry before but this… He was scared of going near him. Kurt was so quiet, he hadn't said a single word since coming back, he just kept pacing and checking on his weapons. He was frightening.

How things could go so wrong, Blaine had no idea. They had been careful. They had made sure Jesse was safe and still… Tina had gotten him. And there had been no sign… They hadn't been prepared. They hadn't seen it coming and now Jesse was gone. Their worst enemy had their son and Blaine had no idea how to get him back. He had no idea what to do. He felt horrible and Kurt must have felt the same way.

"We didn't see it coming" he remembered what Jeff had said. "We were careful. The security system was working but still… They outnumbered us. They knocked out Rachel and it was just Nick and me. We tried to get him out of there, I swear, Blaine, we tried, but…"

But they had almost killed their friends and they had taken Jesse in the end. That was what had happened. Blaine had watched the recordings, it was all in front of him. Two men had grabbed his son and dragged him out of the house. They had taken him to the van waiting outside and pushed him inside. That was the last picture of him. Jesse had disappeared in that van and there hadn't been any sign of him after that. Tina had him. She surely brought him to a safe place where Blaine and Kurt couldn't find them and did… he had no idea what Tina did to their son. He knew why she needed him or at least he had a few ideas but she hadn't called them yet and Blaine didn't know what she was waiting for. Kurt could maybe answer his questions… Only Kurt was in no condition to answer his questions.

"Kurt? Can you hear me?" he asked carefully.

No response.

"We will get him back" Blaine said reassuringly. "I promise you. We will find them and get Jesse back."

"How do you want to do that?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I…"

"I thought so" Kurt said before Blaine had a chance to say anything and turned away from his husband.

"We don't even know where they are!" Blaine gasped. Kurt was so cold… Why he was acting like this, he had no idea.

"Oh, of course not. Our son is missing and you let Tina disappear with him without trace. Congratulations, Blaine. Great job."

"You think it's my fault?" Blaine asked in surprise. Kurt had been there. He had seen everything. How could he blame him for what had happened?

"Whose fault is it then?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer to him. "I told you to keep him safe. I was attacked when we were talking, I barely had any time to talk to you but even then I used those precious seconds to talk to you, because I thought you would listen to me for once in your life and get Jesse out of the states until it was safe. I'm sure Sue told you the same. But what did you do? You came after me and brought our son with you on the top of that."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Blaine asked. "You were missing and I was worried about you…"

"I told you what to do!" Kurt shouted. "You only had one task, Blaine. To keep. Jesse. Safe. But you had to play the hero again and let Tina get him."

"I tried…"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and went silent immediately. His husband was angry. Very-very angry, only because of him. It was the best for everyone if he remained silent and let Kurt calm down a bit. He took a deep breath, shook his head and turned to leave. There was nothing he could do to make things better. Unless he found Tina and brought their son home.

"Get some rest" he told Kurt. "We'll leave as soon as I find anything about them."

He slammed the door shut with more force than he intended but he was angry, too, and couldn't control his emotions anymore. Kurt was angry with him? Fine. He hated himself more than his husband hated him right now. He had made one wrong decision after the other and now they were in trouble. In huge trouble… And Kurt, the only person who knew anything about Tina, didn't even talk to him, so he had nothing to start his research. Their research, Blaine reminded him. Their friends were still there, although Rachel and Nick were still in hospital, the others were already working outside, trying to find Jesse as soon as possible. Blaine took a deep breath before stepping into the room, ready to work.

But then he stopped immediately. Because his eyes landed on the most threatening agent of the history, someone who definitely shouldn't have been there.

"Anderson" Sue greeted him with a small nod. "I think we should talk."

~ o ~

Jesse was terrified. He had been scared before, when they had been attacked at home, when his father had left him to his friends to find those responsible for Kurt's disappearance but it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He had watched his fathers' friends get hurt and then he had been taken away from them. He had been thrown into the trunk of a car, tied up and gagged, and then there had been those scary women talking just beside him about how they would get his parents, using him to catch them.

He couldn't stop crying. His life had been so simple, so normal, and then, suddenly, it wasn't anymore. It was full of danger and uncertainty, it seemed like a horrible nightmare and he just wanted to wake up from it, to get his life back. He didn't even know where he was or what those people planned to do to him. He had been dragged out of the car and brought to this dark room and then left alone. He had no idea how much time had passed since being brought here but it seemed like forever. God, what if no one would come for him? What if he was left here to die and his fathers wouldn't find him in time? He didn't want to die. He just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened and he had to close his eyes as the room was filled with bright light that hurt his eyes. He moaned and turned his head away for a moment but then he forced himself to open his eyes again when he heard footsteps. Somebody was heading towards him.

It was one of those scary women, the one with dark hair and way too much make up. She looked like she came from some vampire movie, she was dressed in dark clothes and she smiled at him like some predator at her prey. Jesse tried to sit up and pull away from her but he wasn't fast enough with his hands tied behind his back, it was too hard to move like this. The woman crouched down beside him and pulled the gag out of his mouth. The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm him rapidly beating heart.

"Breath, sweetie" the woman said sweetly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jesse didn't believe her. Her men had hurt Rachel, Nick and Jeff, he had seen it. And he was pretty sure that she had sent those people who had attacked them at home.

"What-what do you want from me?" he asked shakily. He didn't even want to hide how scared he was.

"You are such a sweet boy" the woman smiled. "I saw you when you were little, you know? Just once. You were such a beautiful baby."

She reached out and stroked Jesse's cheek. The boy whimpered in fear but didn't dare move away. He was scared of what the woman would do to him.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

Jesse shook his head and pressed his eyes closed. He had a bad feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Of course not. You were such a little boy" the woman said. "How old are you now?"

"Fourteen" Jesse said quietly.

"Oh, that's such a wonderful age" the woman said. "You're not a small child anymore but still young enough to form you."

Jesse's eyes snapped open in horror. What was that supposed to mean?

"You can stay with me once this is over" the woman said. "I'll take care of you. You can trust me. I won't leave you behind like those men."

"My dads?" Jesse asked in confusion. "They didn't leave me behind."

"Of course they did" the woman said. "How do you think I got you? They left you to those idiots. It was so easy to find you and take you from them. Your dads were stupid that they trusted them but I'll show them."

"What do you want from them?" Jesse asked in fear.

"Unfortunately, I need their help" the woman said slowly. "That's why I took you on the first place. I tried to talk to Kurt but he didn't listen to me. Now he'll be forced to listen."

Jesse gasped in horror. This woman wanted to use him to make his parents do… whatever she wanted them to do.

"Once I get what I want, though, I'll make sure to get those two out of the picture for once and for all" the woman said.

"What-what is that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked in fear.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. I'll take care of you" the woman said.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked again.

"I'll get what I want this time" the woman said as if she didn't hear him at all. "They won't stop me. No, they'll be on my side this time. They won't have a choice but to do what I tell them."

Jesse shook his head. He still didn't know much but he was sure that this woman wanted to use his parents for her horrible plan and then hurt them, too. He had to warn them somehow. But what could he do? He was locked up in this room and he had no one to talk to. He could just hope that his fathers were careful.

~ o ~

Blaine Anderson wasn't the man who got scared too easily. There was only one person who could make him feel so uncomfortable so quickly. Sue Sylvester. Angry Sue Sylvester on the top of that. He glanced at his husband who was standing beside him, keeping his eyes on the ground as Sue berated them for screwing up the whole mission.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Sue said, stepping from one agent to the other. "I told you to be careful. You knew that it's someone from the agency and still, you treated her like any other criminal. When she knows everything about you. And look where it led you?"

She shook her head and continued walking around in the room.

"When you figured out who it was, you should have let me know" she said. "I told you to report me about everything you find. Whose stupid idea was to follow them without backup?"

Blaine opened his mouth to take full responsibility for the happenings, it was mostly his fault that the others were here after all, but to his surprise. Santana was faster than him.

"It was me" Santana said. "I sent Jeff and Rachel to help Nick and I gave orders for the rest of team. It's all my fault."

"That's not true!" Blaine said quickly. "Sue, it's my fault. I asked the guys to come here, it was my idea to send half of the team to Nick's place and…"

Blaine fell silent the second Sue looked into his eyes.

"What did I tell you?" she asked quietly.

"To stay out of this and go to hiding with my son?" Blaine said uncertainly. He felt so small around Sue when she was so angry.

"Exactly" Sue nodded. "And what did you do?"

"My husband was missing!"

"I gave you orders!" Sue shouted. "There's a reason why I'm in charge, Anderson. I've earned it. I know what I'm doing and I won't let any of my agents question my decisions."

She took a deep breath and looked around before turning back to Blaine.

"You are fired" she said.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"I won't let a stupid kid with hero complex ruin the hard work of generations" Sue said. "You are fired."

"Uhm… Sue, I really don't want to be the one pointing this out but… I don't work for the agency anymore. Well, not officially. So you can't fire me because I'm not your employee" Blaine said, unable to hide his smile. It was a rare occasion that he could point out a mistake Sue did and he enjoyed the moment the best he could.

Apparently, it seemed like he was the only one.

Sue pressed her lips together in anger and stepped closer to Blaine, so now she was towering over him. Blaine gulped nervously, suddenly aware of how short he was compared to the woman and what Sue could do to him if she wanted to. There was a reason why she could keep her position for so long. She could be really intimidating when she wanted to.

Blaine thought she would kill him right then and there, but Sue didn't say anything in the end. She took a deep breath and turned away from him, only to look at Kurt and smile at him.

"Porcelain! I'm glad you are back" Sue said, the anger from her voice gone completely. "It would be such a waste to lose my favourite champion."

Blaine was more surprised than before when she turned around and walked out of the room before saying anything more. He had thought that something was wrong with Sue but now he had no doubt: Sue was simply crazy.

"Why does she love you so much and why does she hate me?" Blaine muttered.

"Because Kurt is her favourite and you took him away from her?" Santana offered.

"But I didn't…"

"It's Sue. You know her" Kurt sighed.

"So what now?" Wes asked.

"I don't think she wants us to work on the case any longer, especially since you two are involved" Mercedes said.

"She never said that" Santana pointed out.

"Does it mean…"

"It means that the case is still ours" Kurt said. "Not that I would stay back and let anyone else handle it. Tina has our son. We have to find her."

"We have no idea where she is" David said carefully.

"But we know what she's planning to do" Kurt said.

"She told you?" Blaine asked carefully. He knew that Kurt was still angry with him but they had no time to fight. They could discuss their fears later. Now they had to find their son.

Luckily, Kurt didn't seem to be angry anymore. Maybe because he knew how his husband felt now that Sue blamed him for everything and that Blaine felt horrible, just like him, he stepped to Blaine and squeezed his hand. Blaine sighed in relief. At least Kurt didn't blame him.

"You know her. She talks a lot" Kurt smiled. "It'll be useful this time. She told me a lot about her plans. We'll find her and Jesse. I know we will."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Blaine" Kurt said gently. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just…"

"I know" Blaine nodded. He knew exactly how Kurt felt. He didn't have to tell him.

"Alright, guys. Let's go through the details. We don't have much time" Santana said. "Do you think she would hurt Jesse?"

"No" Kurt shook his head. "She wants me. That's why she took me on the first place. She didn't get what she wanted from me, so when you attacked, she got scared. She knew that she would lose me, so she took Jesse to make me cooperate."

"Why does she need you?" Blaine asked.

"To take over the agency" Kurt explained.

"Again?" Santana snorted. "I thought she came up with something new this time."

"She seemed really determined. I don't think she would stop until she gets what she wants" Kurt said.

"Oh, please. We caught her once. We can do it again" Mercedes said.

"I think we should be careful" Kurt said. "Not only because she has Jesse but also because she isn't working alone this time. Somebody from the agency is helping her."

"So it's true" David nodded.

"You knew?" Kurt asked.

"We thought that she had help" Blaine answered. "Only we don't know who it could be. Did she tell you?"

"No" Kurt shook his head. "But she got a lot of help from them. They helped her escape and told her a lot about us."

"That's how she found us" Blaine said.

"I'll make a research to see who looked into your files" Wes said. "If they used the usual way, we'll find out who it was."

"Just be careful" Kurt said. "They have our son. They might hurt him if they feel threatened."

Kurt seemed calm as he talked to the others but he couldn't fool Blaine. He could see how worried his husband was, he was stiff and he held Blaine's hand in a tight grip. Yes, he was worried about Jesse. Just like his husband.

"They will contact you, right?" Mercedes said. "If they want you, they'll call you soon."

"They should have contacted me" Kurt said as he checked his watch. "It's been hours. I have no idea what's taking them so long."

"What if they won't contact you?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. He didn't want to scare Kurt but they had to talk about all of their options. "What if…"

"She won't kill him" Kurt said determinedly. "She needs me for some reason. She won't kill Jesse and risk getting caught again."

"Maybe she's waiting to get you alone" Mercedes offered.

"I hope so" Kurt sighed. "I don't want to leave her with Jesse longer than necessary."

"So we have to find out who's helping her and then locate them" Wes concluded. "It looks like we have a lot to do, guys."

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "Let's not waste any more time, okay?"

The others nodded in agreement. Blaine smiled as they went back to work immediately, without waiting for orders. He grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him out of the room to have a word with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I will be" Kurt nodded. "Once we get our son back."

"We will find them, Kurt" Blaine said reassuringly.

"I know" Kurt nodded. "I just want to punch something so badly."

"I don't blame you" Blaine smiled. "I swear you can punch her first when we find her."

"And the second one can be yours" Kurt said.

"We make a good team together" Blaine said.

Kurt's smile disappeared in that second and but his lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Blaine frowned.

"Team…" Kurt muttered.

"I don't get it" Blaine said.

"What if they want both of us?" Kurt asked. "We always worked together before. Tina knows that we are the most effective together."

"Did she say anything about that?" Blaine asked.

"Only that you were in the city and wanted to catch you to use you against me" Kurt said. "But I think there's more she didn't tell me."

"So we have to be very careful" Blaine said slowly. "We can't go anywhere alone. She might find us and we can't let her take more hostages."

"It's not necessary anyway" Kurt said quietly. "She has our son. She knows how much Jesse means to us."

"We won't let anything happen to him" Blaine said.

"I just… I wish we had prepared him for such things" Kurt sighed heavily. "He must be so scared and he's all alone."

"Kurt, Jesse is a strong boy" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hands. "We'll find him and bring him home."

Kurt sighed again and looked down. He knew they could save their son but he was still worried about him.

"Come on, let's go back to work" Blaine said in the end. "I'll talk to Nick and Rachel really quickly and then I'm all yours."

"Are they alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"They'll live" Blaine answered. "If I'm correct, they'll join us soon."

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face for a moment. He knew their friends, he knew that they would flee from the hospital if they had to, only to help them. He hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid, though. They needed everyone if they wanted to face Tina and win the most important battle of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

"Focus, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, trying to get the idea of punching Blaine out of his head. His husband could be really annoying sometimes. Like when he tried to make him remember things that had never happened. Blaine had thought that Kurt might remember more if they went through the happenings of his captivity again but Kurt felt like it was just the waste of time. Yes, this technique helped when someone went through a trauma and their mind blocked some of the memories. But Kurt was fine. He didn't need to remember because he knew exactly what had happened to him.

"This is pointless" he said.

"We have to know everything" Blaine said.

"We already do" Kurt said.

"It's not enough."

"Then why are we wasting our time for this craziness?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"Because you might remember something important" Blaine replied. "Now close your eyes and…"

To his surprise, Kurt stood up and simply walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he followed him into the kitchen.

"I need a coffee" Kurt said. "I'm tired. I can't think straight when all I want to do is sleep."

"You should lie down a bit" Blaine said.

"No way" Kurt replied.

"But you just said…"

"Tina has our son, remember?" Kurt said angrily. "I'll sleep once we have that bitch locked up safely."

"Then this is your lucky day" a new voice said and both men turned towards her. "The backup is here."

"Rachel!" Kurt cried out happily and threw his arms around the woman. "Are you okay?"

"Ouch" Rachel grimaced.

Kurt quickly pulled away.

"I guess you aren't" he said.

"It's nothing, really" Rachel shrugged. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry, guys."

"You did everything you could" Kurt said.

"It wasn't enough" Rachel said.

"Hey, don't blame yourself" Blaine said gently and put a hand on her shoulder. "You were outnumbered. We are lucky that you didn't get hurt. I mean, more."

"Is it true?" Rachel asked as she turned to Kurt. "Was it Tina?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Oh, honey" Rachel said and went to hug Kurt again. "We'll find them."

"I know" Kurt nodded.

"We're trying to train Kurt's memories to find out more" Blaine said.

"He doesn't understand that I don't know more" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You should try harder…"

"I already told you, I…"

They both fell silent as an excited David joined them.

"What happened?" Kurt asked immediately. "Do you know who got the files…"

"No" David said. "But we found something interesting."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other briefly before following their friend back to the living room where the others were working on their computers. Blaine wasn't too surprised to find a pale Nick sitting beside Jeff. He must have come with Rachel. Even if he needed a good rest, it was clear, he was here because he knew that his friends needed him. Blaine walked to him and pulled the other man into a tight hug.

"Nick! Are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern as he joined them and threw his arms around the man when Blaine pulled away.

"Of course" Nick said, although the grimace of pain he couldn't hide betrayed him.

"You should sit down" Kurt said quickly.

"I'm fine, guys" Nick said. "We found something we could use."

"You mean you found it" Jeff said proudly. "He remembered how those guys called each other and we made a research on them."

"We have an address" Wes said.

"You are amazing" Kurt said happily as he pulled Nick into a hug again. "Thank you so much!"

"You have to go after them" Nick said. "I'm not sure how long they'll stay in the city now that they have Jesse. You have to find them before it's too late."

"True" Blaine nodded.

If Tina wasn't too stupid, she would do that. She had to be closer to the agency if se wanted to take it over and staying behind when she knew that Kurt and Blaine were searching for her would be a stupid idea. She must have left once she had their son to get to a safer place until she was ready with her plan, whatever it was. But if they were fast enough, they would get the information they needed out of those guys and find her before she disappeared.

"Blueprints?" Kurt asked.

"We have everything ready" Wes said.

"Very good" Kurt nodded and turned to Blaine. "Are you ready?"

"Always" Blaine replied.

~ o ~

Quinn wasn't sure if trusting Tina was a good idea. Sure, she had been a good agent once and she wanted revenge just like the other woman, but she didn't really like Tina's plan. It was risky and she didn't want to fail. She couldn't. She had failed so many times in her life, it was time to get what she wanted. She wouldn't go to jail because of her stupid partner. She would die first.

Having Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson involved was certainly the stupidest part of Tina's plan. Quinn understood her reasons, Tina wanted to take revenge on them, force them to destroy the agency they loved so much and then kill them. Tina had never said it out but Quinn knew what she would do to them once this was over. She would take her time killing them slowly, making them pay for her fucked up life. Maybe she would fuck Blaine before she was done with him. Quinn wasn't stupid, she still knew how Tina felt about the man. She couldn't forgive him that he had chosen another man, the star of the agency on the top of that, when she had been in love with him since high school. Quinn was pretty sure that Blaine was the cause if Tina's mental problems. He had rejected her and Tina couldn't take it. Especially when she had seen how happy Blaine was with Kurt.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. She couldn't understand how love could destroy everything. Of course not, she had never loved anyone. She had used people for her purposes, pretended to love them to get what she wanted, but that was all. Love was for weak people and she wasn't one, even if Tina didn't believe in her.

She was just careful. Having Kurt and Blaine's son around, although the kid could be useful later, was risky. Now the other agents were surely searching for them and if they found them, they would be in so much trouble. It didn't help that Tina didn't want to move. She wanted to stay here and wait for the men to come for their son and only then make a move. Quinn wasn't that stupid. She knew how risky it was, that they weren't ready, so she decided to do things on her own. Tina could join her if she wanted to or stay here, it didn't matter. Quinn had thought that she could help her take over the agency but Tina was insane, she couldn't let her make the important decisions or they would fail.

She motioned for the guards to open the door and stepped into the small room. Her eyes found the kid immediately, still lying on the ground where they had left him. She imagined what Sue would say about the boy. He was such a disappointment. For once in her life, Quinn agreed with her. Jesse was nothing like his fathers. He was small and weak, and although he was a cute kid, it didn't help in such situations. Quinn didn't know if Kurt and Blaine had kept him away from their jobs or simply the boy hadn't been interested but it was such a waste. They could have trained him. He could have become a great agent and now she could use him. But no, Jesse didn't even know how to punch someone. He was shaking like a leaf again as he watched her get closer to him. It was getting boring.

"Hey, sweetie" she said with a forced smile. Being nice wouldn't hurt. At least the kid cooperated. "Do you need something? Water? Food?"

Jesse simply shook his head. As she crouched down beside him, she could see that he was crying. Again. But at least he didn't cause them any trouble. She should have appreciated it.

"I…" Jesse fell silent as Quinn looked at him again.

"Yes, honey?" Quinn smiled at him.

"Let me go. Please" he said quietly.

"You miss your daddies, right?" Quinn cooed.

"Why are you doing this?" Jesse asked.

"I'm sure Tina already told you everything. She can't shut up for a second, let alone keep secrets" Quinn said.

"Please, don't hurt my dads" Jesse said.

Quinn couldn't help but smiled. If she thought about it, the kid was really cute. She couldn't believe he was Kurt and Blaine's son. Those bastards thought that they were better than everybody else at the agency. They were egoistic, selfish and so annoying.

"Are you worried about your daddies?" she asked.

Jesse nodded immediately.

"I think I can help you with this but you have to follow my orders. Can you do that?" Quinn asked.

Another nod. Perfect.

"We are going to leave soon. I want you to be a good boy and do as I tell you. If you don't cause me any trouble on the way, I might let you go."

"What are you doing?"

Quinn sighed and stood up to face the other woman. Tina was standing at door, with her hands on her hips, looking at her questioningly.

"Just checking on the kid" Quinn shrugged.

"You want to leave?" Tina asked as she walked closer. "That's not what we agreed in."

"We agreed to move on with the plan" Quinn corrected her. "Staying here and waiting for them to find us is not what we wanted."

"We need them" Tina said.

"Then call them" Quinn shrugged.

"I can't do that. They'll come with a whole army and we aren't ready to face them."

"Oh, yes, about that. Whose stupid idea was to take the kid?" Quinn asked.

"They freed Kurt. What else was I supposed to do?" Tina asked.

"Maybe you should have thought about it before taking Kurt" Quinn said. "They found you because you stayed in that warehouse for too long. We can't do that mistake again. We're leaving."

"No."

"Yes."

"We are staying."

"We are leaving."

Jesse screamed as both women pulled out their guns and pointed them at the other.

"You have to calm down" Quinn said.

" _You_ have to calm down" Tina said. "And don't point that thing on me!"

"Then put away your gun" Quinn said.

"You first" Tina replied.

"Like hell" Quinn said immediately.

Jesse couldn't watch it. He was afraid that those crazy women would shoot each other, or worse, him, in the end. He pressed his eyes closed for a moment and took a deep breath before looking up again. The adults still didn't move, they kept facing each other for a long while, and when Jesse thought that things would take a horrible turn, they smiled at each other and put their guns away. He watched them with wide eyes. These women were certainly crazy.

"As I said, we have to move" Quinn said. "We aren't ready. We can't let them find us now because they would ruin everything."

"What about him?" Tina asked as she nodded towards Jesse.

"We still need him" Quinn said. "He's coming with us."

"Good choice" Tina nodded. "Let's do that. If I'm correct, you have everything prepared."

"Of course. Partner" Quinn said.

Jesse watched with wide eyes as Tina walked to him. She grabbed his arms and pulled him up to his feet.

"As Quinn said, you have to be a good boy. You can do that, right?" Tina asked.

"My-my dads will find you" Jesse said shakily.

"That's exactly what we want" Tina said. She grabbed the scarf hanging around Jesse's neck and pushed it back into his mouth to silence him. "Now you have to be quiet. We don't want anybody find us before it's time."

Jesse shook his head and tried to pull away but the two women grabbed his arms and started dragging him out of the room. He had no choice, he had to go with them.

~ o ~

Blaine sighed as he and Kurt walked through the first door of the old building. They were quick and quiet like always. Having his husband on his side was definitely what he needed in that moment. With Kurt, they were invincible. They made a great team, they understood each other without words and they were clearly the bests. That was what they needed right now.

Knowing that the others were around to make sure their way was clear and that Wes would warn them if they had company, they moved fast towards the stairs. The building seemed completely empty. They knew that it wasn't but they were relieved that they didn't have to deal with too many people.

Kurt was impatient. Blaine couldn't blame him, long hours had passed since Jesse's disappearance and they were both worried about their son. They wanted to get him back as soon as possible, before Tina could do any damage. Blaine didn't want to think about what Jesse was going through in that moment, how scared he was or what Tina planned to do to him. He tried not to be worried but it wasn't that easy. They had kept their son safe for so long, away from their job and people who could have hurt him and now here they were, in the middle of a horrible situation, not knowing if their son was alright. They were professionals but it was still too much for them.

Blaine took a deep breath as they reached the door they were searching for. If Wes was correct, the people they wanted were in there. Three men, he heard Wes tell them. One for both of them and another one. They had to wait until the others joined them.

Blaine looked back, waiting impatiently for their friends. They were slower than them but they arrived a few seconds later. Finally. They had to make a move before those guys in there figured out what was happening. Blaine usually liked chasing criminals but this wasn't the best moment.

"Listen to me" he started and showed the others the pendant he had gotten from Wes before, the one that opened every kind of locks. "I'll open the door and than we…"

Kurt didn't wait for him to finish. He stepped in front of the door, raised his gun and kicked the door in before Blaine could even blink. He quickly walked inside, followed by Santana and Mercedes who found Blaine's stunned face quite amusing. He was lucky that the rest of their team stayed behind to ensure nobody surprised them and didn't see this. Sometimes Kurt did the most unexpected things.

By the time Blaine followed the others inside, the others already had the three men cornered. They must have caught them by surprise. Good. They didn't have time to alert anyone.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

"Where is she?" Kurt asked back immediately.

"Who?" the man asked.

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other for a brief second. It wasn't hard to know that this one was the leader. They grabbed the man's arms and pushed him down onto the table.

"What do you think you…"

"Quiet" Kurt said as he pressed the man's head down onto the table. "You have two options. One, you tell us what we want to know without asking stupid questions. Two, I beat the answers out of you. Your choice."

"I would answer him if I were you" Blaine told the man. "You see, he isn't the patient type."

Kurt added more pressure to the grip on the man's head to show him how serious they were.

"Okay, okay" the man said hastily. "What do you want to know?"

"You attacked our friends last night" Kurt said. "There was a boy with them. You took him somewhere. We want to know where he is."

"I don't know" the man said.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. Wrong answer. Kurt tightened his grip on the man's hair.

"Last chance" Kurt said. "Where is he?"

"I don't…"

Blaine grabbed the man's arm and twisted it painfully.

"Stop!" the man screamed.

"Do you remember now?" Kurt asked as he leaned down to the man's ear.

"Ye-yes" the man said. "A-Arville street. There's a warehouse…"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. It was too easy. Why would Tina stay there and risk being caught?

"Are you telling us the truth?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" the man said. "Look, we didn't know anything. She paid us a lot of money and only asked for the kid…"

Kurt and Blaine moved at the same time, punching the man on his face, hard enough to knock him out. When he fell to the ground beside them, they turned back to the others who were held at the wall by the girls.

"Did he tell us the truth?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" one of them said hastily.

"Please, don't hurt us. We just…"

Blaine reached into his pocket to get the small device he had used on the guy in the hotel before. He clicked twice with it and watched as the men collapsed in the next moment.

"I like this stuff" Santana said.

"Me too" Blaine smiled as he put it back into his pocket and crouched down beside the man next to him to tie him up. "So what now?"

"We have to get there as soon as possible" Kurt said. "I have a bad feeling. Tina didn't hide too well, it must mean that…"

"We have to be fast" Mercedes said.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "Come on. Let the police deal with these guys. We have to catch Tina."

Blaine watched his husband nervously as Kurt drove the car through the city, ignoring speed limit and stop lights. He could understand Kurt's fear but he didn't want to die before getting to their son. They wouldn't be able to help Jesse in any way if they were dead. Kurt didn't look like he would listen to him, though. He was too scared that they might lose their son and finding him again would be hard for sure. He still had to try.

"Kurt..."

"Don't" Kurt interrupted.

"I think you should…"

"We can't lose them!" Kurt said desperately. "If they disappear with Jesse, God knows when we will find them again. If we find them again at all. So shut up, Blaine, and let me focus on the road."

Blaine reached out and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He wished he could pull him into his arms but that was everything he could give his husband in that moment. They couldn't stop, Kurt was right. If Tina wasn't that stupid, she already moved on or at least planned to do so. They had to get to them, fast.

Maybe it was stupid of them but they didn't give themselves any time to check the area and make sure they wouldn't have company. They didn't have time for that, especially when they reached the building and found it empty. There were no people outside guarding it, so it could only mean one thing...

"Blaine, David, you come with me. The rest of you check the other side of the building" Kurt said, not stopping for a second.

Blaine hastily made his way after Kurt, trying to check every door they passed, searching for possible danger. It was clear that Kurt was only searching for one person and didn't care about the consequences. As much as Blaine wanted to do the same, one of them had to stay calm.

Suddenly, Kurt stopped. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see what made Kurt stop so quickly. It was a room, similar to the others but this one had no windows. It was just a small and dark place with no furniture expect for a chair in the middle of the room. There was only one thing lying beside the chair, something Blaine didn't recognize until they made a few steps forward. Rope. So that was why Kurt had stopped.

"It-it doesn't mean…"

Blaine fell silent as Kurt stepped back and looked at him. It was pointless to say anything. They both knew the truth, that they were already late. Jesse had been here, in this room, but he was gone. Just like Tina. They couldn't get to them in time.

"We will find them" Blaine said. "I swear, Kurt, we…"

He was afraid that Kurt would punch him, he seemed like he wanted to, but then he just threw his arms around Blaine and sighed heavily.

"We can do it" Blaine said, his voice a lot more convincing than how he felt. "She isn't a smart woman. She'll make a mistake and we'll be there to catch her."

Kurt nodded and stepped away from him. He didn't say anything, just looked back at the room one more time and then turned to leave. Silently, Blaine followed. Words wouldn't bring them closer to their son and the woman who had taken him. Not like actions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

"Okay, let's think."

"We can do this."

"We can."

"We know her. We'll catch her."

"Of course."

Kurt watched his husband for a while but he lost his patience in the end. He tried, he really did. He wanted to be determined but he couldn't stop thinking about his missing son and it made everything worse. They still didn't know anything, they had no idea how to find Tina and Jesse and it was so frustrating. He had to punch something. Immediately.

"This isn't going to work" he said in the end.

"Hey, don't give up" Blaine said as he stepped to him and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "We'll figure out what to do now."

"And what, Blaine?" Kurt asked in frustration. "Do you know how to find our son? Because I'm out of ideas!"

"Kurt, you have to calm down…"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped back. Kurt felt bad immediately. He didn't mean to yell at his husband, he really didn't want that but he was so worried about Jesse. He wasn't trained for such situations. He had no idea what to do to survive. He must be so scared and they could do nothing to make it easier for him. It was killing both of them.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to…"

"I know" Blaine said quietly. "Although you should know, I'm worried about him, too. I want to get him back."

"I know" Kurt said.

"We have to work together, Kurt. Not against each other, or we'll fail" Blaine said seriously.

"I know" Kurt said again. "Let's try again, okay? I'm sure we'll find a solution."

They fell silent for a few more minutes. The truth was, they had no idea where to find Tina and her gang. The others were working on it, they were searching for her in every possible place around the city but they hadn't found anything yet.

"Okay. So they got Jesse. They took him to that warehouse and kept him there for a while. Why?" Blaine asked.

"To use him against us" Kurt said.

"They never contacted us."

"I know!"

"What are they waiting for?" Blaine asked.

Now that was a good question. Kurt had thought that Tina would contact him soon, that she had taken Jesse to get him back as soon as possible. But she was waiting for something, that was why she had moved to another place and that was why she hadn't contacted him yet.

"They keep him around to make sure we'll be available…" Kurt fell silent again. Blaine walked back to him, watching him in worry.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"We are so stupid" Kurt shook his head. "Of course they didn't stay here longer. It's too far from their destination."

"They want to take over the agency" Blaine said.

"They can't do it from here" Kurt said.

"So they need a closer place" Blaine nodded.

"And it would be…"

They fell silent again. They had no idea where it was.

"Maybe if we figure out who her partner is…"

"Excellent idea" Blaine said. "How?"

"I don't know" Kurt said uncertainly. "We couldn't find anything in the system. Wes made a research but it was pointless. They didn't leave anything behind."

"Ah, I hate this" Blaine groaned.

"Me, too" Kurt smiled sadly.

"You know…"

"Yes?"

"We know someone who knows everything about the city's criminals" Blaine smiled.

"But they aren't here anymore…"

"It doesn't mean we shouldn't have a little conversation with our friend" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. He already liked the idea.

"Let's get dressed, honey" Blaine said. "We're going to the casino."

"Such a wonderful idea, my dear" Kurt said.

~ o ~

"Remember, you don't have any weapons" Wes said in concern as they got ready in the car.

Blaine sighed and forced himself not to say anything. As if it was the first time they sneak into Joe's place to have a little chat with the man. They knew what they were doing and it wasn't like they were going in there unprepared. He had his watch, his glasses, not to mention Kurt's brooch, his 'allergy pills' that were good masked smoke bombs, his perfume that knocked anyone out in a second and some wires hidden in their accessories. Although they had no weapons, they would be fine. Besides, they had their friends to help them out if necessary. They had agreed that the others would stay outside because they didn't need more attention than necessary but they would be ready to come for them if things went wrong. Blaine hoped that their earpieces worked properly inside or else they would be in so much trouble if things went wrong.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at his husband, enjoying the breathtaking sight. Kurt was so beautiful in his black suit. Okay, he was beautiful in everything but Blaine had missed this sight so badly…

"Blaine, focus" Kurt said as he looked at him.

"That's what I'm doing" Blaine muttered.

"Not on me" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Can you blame me? Just look at yourself" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and leaned close to press a quick kiss to his lips. Blaine wished they could have more but the time wasn't right. Tina had their son. They had to work. Celebration could wait. It had to wait.

"Let's go, honey" Kurt said.

They held hands until they reached the door. Then they had to let go and step away from each other. They didn't want to attract too much attention. They had to look like two men who wanted fun, nothing more. Joe was a careful man, they had a better chance to get to him if no one noticed them.

"Do you want to play?" Kurt asked as they stepped inside.

"Of course" Blaine nodded.

As much as they wanted to find Joe as soon as possible, they needed time to look around. They got themselves two glasses of champagne and chose a table in the middle. They pretended to play blackjack for a while but they didn't truly pay attention. Not to the game at least. They had to see how many guards were in there, where were the doors and when they could get to the back door without getting caught. After two rounds, they stood up and walked around a little, acting like they couldn't decide what to play next. Then they walked to the roulette table to get closer to the back door.

"We have to get that guy away from the door" Blaine whispered, nodding towards the bulky man standing at the door.

"What's your plan?" Kurt asked.

"A fight?"

"They would kick us out of here" Kurt pointed out.

"Does it mean you need help?" they heard Wes ask through the earpiece.

"It wouldn't hurt" Kurt whispered.

They turned back to the table again but they looked up a few times, waiting for the girls to arrive. It only took them a few minutes to get in there. It wasn't hard to point them out. Three women, dressed in tight dresses, with perfect hair and makeup… They did a great job again, Blaine admitted. He smiled at Kurt before glancing back at the women again. Santana was already drinking her champagne and the others seemed to be lost in a conversation. Blaine was impatient. He knew he had to wait for the right time but he just wanted to get over with it. He barely paid attention to the game he played with Kurt, he couldn't not watch the others.

"Don't stare at them like that" Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Are you jealous, honey?" Blaine asked.

"Can you blame me? You don't even care about me since those women arrived" Kurt said, acting like he was hurt. Blaine smirked and reached out to squeeze Kurt's hand briefly.

"You are the only one for me. You know that" he said.

"This game is getting boring" Kurt said after a while.

Blaine looked up. He knew what Kurt meant, it was the sign that the time was right. His eyes found the guard within seconds, surrounded by Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. He snorted as Santana leaned against the man as if she was too drunk to stand on her feet. It was so typical. She always wanted to be the center of attention.

At least it worked. The poor man didn't even notice as they led him away from the door, not too far to make him suspicious but enough for Kurt and Blaine to sneak into the hidden rooms. They grabbed their drinks and slowly walked towards the door. They couldn't exactly walk through it just like that, they had to wait until it was safe. It came only seconds later as Rachel 'accidentally' dropped her glass and its content landed on a couple sitting beside her.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel gasped as she put a hand over her lips, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry."

"Can we get some help here?" Mercedes asked loudly as she looked around.

Seconds later, more members of the staff rushed to them and the others were watching them as well.

"Excellent" Kurt whispered and not wasting any more time, he grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him through the door. They were so quick that no one noticed them.

"Now we only have to find Joe" Blaine said.

"You mean we only have to get Joe alone" Kurt corrected him.

"It's almost the same" Blaine shrugged.

Only it wasn't. Joe always spent his nights in a private room with his clients, playing poker. A well-guarded room where Blaine and Kurt had no chance to get him.

"Oh, I almost forgot about these" Kurt said as he took out his pills.

"I don't think we'll go anywhere with smoke bombs" Blaine pointed out.

"Who said anything about smoke bombs?" Kurt asked. "These are very effective laxatives. I got them on our last trip to Washington."

"When were you in Washington?" Blaine frowned.

"Do you remember last year's competition?" Kurt asked.

"It wasn't a competition" Blaine muttered.

"Of course not" Kurt said.

"So do you often go on missions without me?" Blaine asked conversationally as they slowly moved towards the room.

"Not as often as you do" Kurt answered.

"Come on, I don't go that often…"

"If every second month isn't that often for you…"

"How do you know about that?" Blaine asked.

"I'm your husband" Kurt answered.

"I thought I kept it secret" Blaine muttered.

"You are awful in that" Kurt said. "Come on. We don't have any time for this."

Blaine sighed and followed Kurt. It was a familiar path for them, they knew what they had to do. Joe never drank, not like his partners, so they had to poison them first, then get the man and his bodyguards alone. They could deal with a few men but not with all of them, knowing that they had weapons, something they didn't. They sneaked into a small room where they kept the drinks. Joe made it always sure that his partners had a great time in his casino. He had a separate room for the drinks he offered for his business partners, so they only had to poison those drinks and wait for the right time. It was easier said than done, though. There was a guard inside, making sure nobody could get to the drinks.

"What now?" Blaine asked as they watched the man from the other room.

"We have to distract him" Kurt said.

"How exactly do you want to that?" Blaine asked. "The girls are out there..."

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt smiled. "You have so much to learn about men."

Before Blaine could ask what Kurt meant, his husband opened the door and walked into the other room. Blaine reached for him to pull Kurt back but it was already too late. Kurt stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, so Blaine could do nothing to stop him. He leaned down to watch Kurt through the keyhole, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Sir, you can't be here" the guard said immediately.

"Oh, sorry" Kurt laughed. "I was searching for the bathroom but I guess it's the wrong door."

"It's the next one" the guard said.

Kurt walked around in the room, slowly, touching random things on the table.

"Maybe you could show me the right way" he said flirtily.

Blaine closed his eyes, unable to watch. Kurt was about to get caught. He would surely get caught because there was no way in hell that guy would just leave his place and walk out of the room with Kurt...

"I can't let you get lost again" the guard said in the end.

Blaine watched them in disbelief. Was he really… Yes. The guy couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt as the man slowly walked to the other door and opened it.

"Just after you" Kurt said. "If it's okay, with you. You know, places like this can be dangerous and…"

"Of course" the guard said. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"You are such a gentleman" Kurt laughed.

Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt grabbed the guard's arm and walked out of the room with him. He was still too stunned to move, unable to believe that it was so easy to get that man out of the room. The man who was now touching his husband. Blaine fought off the urge to go after them and punch the guy for getting his hands on his husband and went into the now empty room instead. It was easy to find the drinks Joe had prepared for that night. They were on a separated place, ready to be served. He quickly pulled out the pills Kurt had pushed into his pocket earlier and threw them into the bottles. When he was done, he quickly left, not knowing how much time he had left. Probably not much.

It took the guard two more minutes to come back. He opened the door and stepped inside but he wasn't alone. Kurt was still with him, standing way too close to the man, still flirting with him. Blaine suppressed a growl of jealousy. He hated when he had to see Kurt like this.

"I guess I should go back and let you work" Kurt said as he leaned close to the man. Blaine was afraid that he would kiss the guy for a second but then Kurt stepped away and winked. "Thank you, honey."

Blaine sighed in relief when Kurt finally left, probably choosing another door to get back to him. They still had to wait until the drinks were served and the pills took effect. As he expected, Kurt came back a minute later where they had entered the first time and crouched down beside him, hiding under the table where no one could see them.

"And now we wait" he told Blaine.

"I thought you would kiss him" Blaine said, unable to stop himself.

"I sense jealousy" Kurt said.

"Can you blame me?" Blaine asked. "You flirted with that guy…"

"Because that's what I had to do" Kurt said seriously. "Blaine, you know me. I would never cheat on you, but I had to get him out of there, so you could get to the drinks. Did you make it?"

"Yes. It's ready" Blaine nodded.

"Great" Kurt said as he leaned back against the wall. "And now we wait."

He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they waited for the medicine to take effect. They heard as people moved around in the other room and then soon the opening of another room. People rushing out. Yes, that was their time.

"I guess it's time to show our friends my new perfume" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he followed his husband into the familiar room where Joe met his business partners. As they expected, his guests were all gone, they only found the nervous looking man and his bodyguards in there. Kurt moved fast, getting to two bodyguards before they could do anything. Both men collapsed the second Kurt sloshed the perfume into their faces. Blaine took care of the remaining bodyguard standing beside Joe, knocking him out with a well-placed blow. Then he quickly shut the door before anybody could see them.

"Hello, Joe" Kurt smiled as he stepped to the man.

"Not you two again" Joe muttered with wide eyes. "I-I thought that you…"

"We retired, yes" Blaine nodded as he walked to the other side of the man. "But guess what? We have business in the city and came to say hi."

"We really missed you, Joe" Kurt said.

"It-it's really nice of you but I think you should leave now" Joe said.

"Are you afraid that people see us together?" Kurt asked as he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Someone who doesn't really like us?"

"Someone who took our son for example?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I don't know anything about that" Joe said hastily. "I don't take kids, you know that."

"No, but you help every kind of people" Kurt said.

"You have the best connections in the city" Blaine continued.

"You surely met Tina Cohen-Chang before she left" Kurt said.

"I-I have no idea what…"

Blaine glanced at his husband and when Kurt nodded, he grabbed Joe's arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed the man down onto the table.

"I just love doing this" he told Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him before leaning down to Joe. He grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back.

"So, Joe, are you feeling like you want to tell us something?" Kurt asked.

"I-I don't know anything…"

Blaine reached down with his free hand, grabbed the thumb on Joe's right hand and pulled it back until the man screamed.

"See? He still doesn't like it when you lie to him" Kurt said.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what you want to know!" Joe said quickly.

"They give in so fast" Blaine sighed as he stepped back. They had just started. He was disappointed. But he should have known that Joe would give up fast because he knew very well what they were capable of.

"She didn't come to me but she hired my cousin, Paul, to help her and her partner get out of the city" Joe said. "I swear I didn't know she had your kid. I would have stopped them."

Kurt rolled his eyes. As if Joe was such an innocent person.

"Her partner?" Blaine asked at the same time. It could be useful.

"I don't know much about her. Only that she's a pretty chick and they say that she worked for the agency, too" Joe said.

"It's another woman?" Kurt asked in surprise. They had thought that it was a man, someone Tina fooled and made work for her. But it seemed like that wasn't the case.

"Yes. It's a hot blond woman. That's what Paul said" Joe said. "I really don't know her name. You believe me, right?"

"Of course we do" Kurt said sweetly. "So tell me, Joe. Where do we find that pretty woman?"

"I don't…"

"You know what we do to people who lie to us" Blaine reminded him.

"They rent a house on Detroit" Joe said quickly. "Paul helped them find that place."

"And I guess you know the address…"

"I can get it. No problem" Joe said.

"That's a good boy" Kurt smiled as he ran his fingers through Joe's hair. "Now, please."

"O-of course" Joe stuttered as he reached for his phone.

"No funny business, Joe" Blaine reminded him.

"No. I would never…"

"Then do it" Kurt said impatiently.

Only two minutes later, they had the piece of paper with an address on it. Kurt put it into his pocket and turned back to Joe.

"Thank you for your help, Joe. You are such a great guy" he said.

"But we have to remind you. If you lied to us…"

"...We'll come back..."

"...And introduce you to the newest torturing techniques we learned on our last holiday…"

"...In the darkest parts of Asia…"

"...Very dark places" Blaine nodded and petted Joe's shoulder. "Believe me, you don't want to experience any of them."

Joe looked like he could pass out in any second. He knew Kurt and Blaine well enough to know that they never made joke of such things. The two men smiled at each other and as if they had had just a little chat with an old friend, they said goodbye and walked out of the room. They had what they wanted after all. Now it was time to go to Detroit and find their son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Jesse didn't dare move from his place on the bed, too scared of what would happen to him if he tried anything. Those scary women had brought him in here hours earlier, or was it more than a day? He wasn't sure. It seemed like forever since he had been left alone with nothing but his scary thoughts. The house was completely silent, he couldn't hear anyone, not even the women from earlier, although they were both very loud. They fought a lot. He had listened to them on the way here and even after that. It looked like they couldn't stand each other.

Jesse still didn't understand much but he tried to put the pieces together from what they had said in his presence. That was certain that both women hated the agency, it had to be the same one his fathers worked for. If he was correct, the two women had worked for the same agency in the past but something must have happened to them and they had been kicked out. Or at least the Asian one. The blonde was too mysterious to know it for sure.

They also knew his parents, from those years when Jesse hadn't even existed. And they hated Kurt and Blaine so much. Jesse had no idea what made them hate his parents, they were such amazing people, everybody loved them. He had no idea what they could have done to turn these women against them, especially if they had worked together. It didn't make any sense.

The Asian woman seemed scarier than the other, although Jesse was sure that she was just as dangerous as her partner. But the one called Tina seemed crazy. She talked to him a lot and Jesse didn't like those conversations at all. She seemed to be in love with his dad, something that seemed so stupid, considering that his dad was gay and wasn't interested in women. Not that he would look at anyone but his husband. Jesse knew his parents, they were still so in love, something that was uncommon after so many years. And Tina wanted to destroy that…

The boy leaned his head to the wall and closed his eyes. His parents must have been so worried about him and they didn't even know where he was. Soon those women would call them and if he could believe them, they would use him to get his parents work for them. Jesse didn't want that but he had no idea what he could do to stop them. He was locked up in this room with all those criminals around him, he had no chance to get out of here. Unless…

Jesse jumped out of the bed and walked to the door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened to the possible sounds. The house was completely silent. If he was correct, there was no one out there. The women didn't seem to consider him strong enough to cause them any trouble, Quinn always told him that he was weak and Tina seemed to handle him like a baby. Maybe they were stupid enough to leave him all alone. And if they did, he could use it to escape. He could get out of here and get help. His dads were surely searching for him, they would find him and bring him to safety. They would stop those women if Jesse could tell them where to find them. He just had to get out of here.

The door was locked, of course. He pulled on the handle a few times but it didn't move. He sighed and took a step back, thinking. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy but now that he convinced himself that he could break out of here, there was no way back. He would get out of this room, of this house, away from those crazy women.

He quickly turned around and looked around in the room, searching for anything he could use to open that door. He wasn't stupid, he wasted no time to try to break it in, he had never tried it before but it was certainly hard and loud, something he couldn't afford for himself right now. He had to be quick and silent, before anyone figured out what was going on. He walked back to the bathroom attached to his room and tried to find something useful in there. He groaned in frustration as he looked around. It must have been a woman's bathroom because there were so many cosmetics in there, more than what his papa used, not to mention the hairbrushes and other… Wait a second.

Hairpins. There were hairpins, too. Not that Jesse knew much about how to use them to unlock a door but he had watched some tutorial videos just before this craziness began. He remembered how that guy had done it, if he could do the same, he could unlock the door and get out of the house in no time. Yeah, that was what he had to do.

Jesse grabbed the hairpins, walked back to the door and knelt down to take a better look at the lock. He took a deep breath as he raised the hairpins to the door, trying nt to think about how crazy it seemed. Sure, he saw this over and over again in movies and he was pretty sure that his dads would have been able to unlock a door like this, but he was just a boy with no experience and he would surely breka the hairpins into the lock without…

 _Click._

Was it really… Yes. It was the lock. It gave a very pleasant sound, one that could only mean that…

Jesse almost cried out in happiness as the door opened in front of him. He did it. He had no idea how but he managed to open the door. He didn't waste any more time, he quickly stood up and took a tentative step forward. He was greeted by an empty corridor, no guards, no crazy women, there was absolutely no one out there. He was free.

Jesse remembered the way to the front door. He just had to walk down this corridor, down the stairs and he would be at the door in no time. He ran to the stairs as quickly and silently as he could and then slowly walked down. He had to stop halfway, though, because there were more people downstairs. The two women, he realized. He couldn't see any of those bulky guys, so if he could sneak to the door without any of the women seeing him, he would be able to get out of the house.

He was so careful. He took slow steps forward, careful not to make any noise. One step after the other. He was almost there. He kept his eyes on the women who seemed to be lost in some TV show, to his luck. He reached the bottom of the stairs soon and finally, he was ready to go to the door. He tried to stay calm and careful but having his kidnappers so close made him scared. He was afraid of being caught, so he simply ran to the front door, choosing the fastest way out of the house.

"No" he whispered as he grabbed the handle and tried to open the door but he realized that it was closed.

Of course it was locked, these people were criminals who kept him captive on the top of that. People like them didn't leave doors open. He had left the hairpins in the room upstairs. Now he had to go back up there and get them because there was no other way other here. Okay, probably there was but he had no idea how this house looked like and where else he could escape. He was running out of time and it seemed like his only option.

Jesse turned around, ready to go back upstairs, and that was when he realized that he wasn't alone. He screamed and stepped back, until his back hit the wall, his wide eyes never leaving the two women standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here, darling?" Tina asked sweetly.

"I… I just…"

"I told you to tie him up" Quinn said in frustration. "He almost escaped."

"Oh, come on. He wouldn't have gone too far" Tina said.

"Far enough to lose him" Quinn said seriously. "We have no time to waste searching for the kid."

She reached out, grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him close.

"As I recall, I already told you what would happen to you if you try to escape" she said.

"I'm so sorry" Jesse said quickly.

"Hey, stop it" Tina hissed. "You're scaring him!"

"That's my point" Quinn said quickly and turned back to Jesse. "Don't worry, sweetie. We made a mistake when we gave you a chance to escape but we won't do such a stupid thing again."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Jesse stuttered.

"I hope you like rats" Quinn said. "I'm pretty sure there are some of them in the basement."

She pushed Jesse into Tina's arms and took a step back.

"Take him down there and tie him up" she ordered.

"I don't like the tone" Tina snarled. "I'm not working for you, bitch."

"And I'm done cleaning up after you. It's your fault he almost escaped. Make sure it doesn't happen again" Quinn said and without giving Tina a chance to reply, she walked back to the room she had come from.

Tina sighed as she tightened her grip on Jesse's arm and pushed him forward.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but she's right. We can't let you escape" Tina explained as she led Jesse to the basement's door. "But don't worry. Once we get what we need, we'll get rid of her. She's getting annoying."

Jesse tried not to think about what it meant. He hoped that his fathers would come for him soon, before these two killed each other. Because it was going to happen for sure and that moment wasn't that far anymore.

~ o ~

Blaine watched his husband in worry. They were getting close to the house and they were both nervous. He tried to focus on Kurt instead of his own feelings to stay calm. Kurt seemingly didn't do the same, he was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't talk to anyone and his eyes were filled with worry. It wasn't okay. They had to stay focused. They were about to face Tina and her men, not to mention her mysterious partner. Blaine was worried about that person the most. They seemed to too clever, they didn't leave any trace behind, it seemed like they didn't even exist. Okay, they were almost sure that it was that blond woman Joe had talked about but it didn't help at all. There were too many blond women around. It could be anyone.

"Do you think it's Sue?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"Tina's partner?" Blaine asked. "I don't think so."

"Why not? She loves power" Jeff shrugged.

"Agent Sylvester is professional and she would never destroy the agency" Rachel said.

"Oh, come on. She's crazy. What if she decided to take over the agency and use it to rule the world?" Jeff asked.

"I think you shouldn't watch those TV shows. You're getting paranoid" Nick said.

"Thank you, my darling" Jeff smiled at him and then turned back to the others. "Seriously, guys. Don't say you didn't think about it."

"I think it's somebody else" Blaine said. "What do you say, Kurt?"

Kurt blinked and looked up at Blaine as if he was surprised to find his husband there.

"I…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I agree with you. It can't be Sue."

"Do you have another idea?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said quickly. "Not at all."

"So we are going in there without knowing anything" David sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love that we are working together again but this case is giving me a headache."

"What can we say then?" Blaine asked and turned to look at Kurt again. His husband seemed to be lost in his thought again, though, so Blaine sighed and leaned back in his seat. Something was off with Kurt, he only didn't know what it was. He was unusually quiet since they had left Vegas. Blaine hoped that it was just the stress. He would hate if Kurt hid something from him again.

They had to park their cars in a safe distance and take the rest of the way on feet. Blaine was impatient as they walked through the woods. He just wanted to go in there, beat up everyone who tried to stop him and get his son out of there. Kurt must have felt the same because he didn't stop for a second and seemed to be in hurry more than his husband.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Of course" Santana snorted. "You know us."

"This is our only chance" Kurt said seriously. "No more failures."

"It wasn't our fault that they left so quickly" Jeff shrugged.

"But if we lose Jesse again, it will be" Kurt said.

The others remained silent. They knew how worried their friends were about the boy but they all wanted the same: to free Jesse and stop the people who had hurt him.

When they were close enough to see the house, Blaine opened his mouth to tell the others what to do but Kurt was faster.

"I'll be the backup" he said. "I'll stay here in case you need help."

"Are you sure?" Blaine frowned. He had thought that Kurt wanted to be there when they found Jesse.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "I don't think I would be too much help. I'm so worried about him, I don't think I could stay focused."

Blaine watched his husband for a long moment. Kurt wasn't the type who stayed out of battle, especially when it was about his family. He had no idea why Kurt was acting so weird again.

"Okay" he said in the end, accepting Kurt's explanation. "Stay in touch."

"Be careful" Kurt said as he stepped to Blaine and pulled close to kiss him.

"Okay" Blaine whispered when Kurt pulled away. His husband's lips distracted him so easily. Okay, every part of Kurt distracted him if that was what Kurt wanted. He couldn't help it, he had the most beautiful husband of the world.

"Blaine, we have to go" Santana said impatiently. "Can you see that crowd out there? If we don't hurry, we'll miss them again."

Blaine was back to reality within a blink. He took a deep breath and motioned for the others to follow him.

Blaine swore quietly when they moved around the house and realized that it was heavily guarded and they had no chance to get in there without letting at least some of those men know that they were here. It also meant risking that Tina would find out about them too soon. Damn it...

"She's in there" Nick said as he checked on the inside of the house and pointed at a window on their left. "And she's alone."

"But there are more guards outside" Jeff shook his head. "It won't be easy."

"At least she learned something after our last encounter" Santana said.

"Yeah. To make our job harder" Blaine muttered. "I have to get into the room through the window."

"And how do you want to do that, fearless leader?" Santana snorted.

Blaine looked back at the house, a crazy idea forming in his mind. He turned back at the others, a huge smile spreading out on his face.

"Ladies, you are coming with me. You have to distract the guards until I get into Tina's room. Boys, you have the guards outside" he said.

"Can you do anything without using our boobs as distraction, Anderson?" Mercedes smirked.

"Your boobs are the best" Blaine said. "Come on. Let's go!"

They moved closer to the house. Blaine stayed back with the girls as Jeff, Nick and David quietly moved closer, hiding behind the trees and bushes. Blaine couldn't see them for a while but then he heard a quiet thud, followed by another one. He looked around in concern but it seemed like nobody else noticed the unusual sounds. Seconds later, he heard Jeff's voice in his ear.

"It's clear" he said.

"Alright. Come on, ladies" Blaine said.

They walked to the wall, only stopping for a second to glance at the now unmoving bodies lying on the ground. The three men had the guards tied up when they got there and they were working on hiding the bodies before anyone could notice them. Blaine turned back to the girls to tell them what to do but he didn't have to say anything. Rachel and Mercedes were already standing at the wall, holding Santana's legs, so she could cut through the glass of the window above them. Santana was quick and quiet like Blaine expected and she disappeared inside in a blink. Rachel climbed through the window next and Mercedes followed them soon. When they disappeared, Blaine gave himself a minute and looked up at the windows above him. The one on his left had to be Tina's. He had to be quiet, more quiet than the others because if Tina noticed him sooner than expected, she could alert her guards and they would be in trouble. Blaine didn't want to risk getting caught. He had to reach Tina and silence her before she could do anything. He had no idea how to do it, though. He couldn't knock her out because she knew where Jesse was and he could find his son faster if he knew the direction. But it was too risky. Damn, he wished Kurt had been there with him. He would have known what to do in such a situation.

With no more time to waste, Blaine climbed up the wall and quickly cut through the glass. It was just a small hole, enough for him to reach the handle and open the window from inside. It was the easy part. Tina seemed to be lost in some TV show and it was loud enough to suppress any other noises. He climbed into the room before he could worry about how crazy this plan seemed. He still didn't know what to do. He had his gun. Maybe if he was fast enough, Tina wouldn't notice him and he could use his weapon to threaten her…

Suddenly, Tina turned to look straight at him. Blaine had no time to hide, so she looked straight at him. Tina opened her mouth, probably to call for help, making Blaine panic. Luckily, Blaine worked perfectly under pressure. He jumped forward, caught Tina, pulled her down onto the carpet and climbed over her, pressing a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Be quiet" he said. "If you cooperate, you won't get hurt."

He forgot that Tina had been an agent herself. She pulled up her knee and kicked Blaine, hard enough to make his grip loosen on her.

"Guards!" she shouted.

Blaine grabbed her arms and turned her around, so now she was lying on her stomach. He grabbed the first suitable looking thing that came into his view that turned out to be a woman underwear – why was Tina storing such a thing on her bedroom's floor? - and pushed it into Tina's mouth. It surely wasn't enough to stop her for too long but Blaine was already working on tying her up. He grabbed his bracelet, got the wire and tied it around Tina's wrists.

"I know it hurts but it's not that bad if you stay still" he said.

Tina tried to quick him again but Blaine got out of the way in time. He grabbed his gun and pressed it to Tina's temple.

"I'll take that out of your mouth but only if you promise me to be quiet" he said. Since they didn't have company, he believed that the girls made an excellent job outside. It didn't mean he could risk getting caught.

Luckily, Tina nodded. Blaine hesitated for another moment before pulling the gag out of her mouth.

"Blaine" Tina smiled. "You came."

"You didn't give me a choice" Blaine said seriously.

"You can't stay away from me. I knew it" Tina said dreamily.

Blaine sighed heavily. Ever since Tina had confessed her feelings the first time, she tried to convince him that the feeling was mutual. Too bad Blaine couldn't even look at her, especially after what she had done to his son.

"Where's Jesse?" he asked.

"He's such a cute boy" Tina said.

"And he's probably scared. You have to tell me where he is" Blaine said.

"We would be such a beautiful couple" Tina said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt was probably worried sick about them. He had to be quick.

"Tell me where Jesse is" he said.

"Not so fast, honey" Tina said. "I've been waiting for this for so long. Let me enjoy the moment."

He had to do something. It was just the matter of time that somebody noticed them and if they couldn't get Jesse out of the house in time, he could get hurt. So he came up with probably the most stupid idea.

"Oh, Tina" he said, forcing out a small smile. "I missed you, too."

"Seriously?" Tina asked in surprise.

"Of course" Blaine said. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"But Kurt…"

"Kurt's not here" Blaine said quickly. "See? We aren't together anymore. I can be yours."

"Mine?" Tina asked with shining eyes.

Blaine almost snorted. She surely couldn't be that stupid...

"Of course" Blaine said sweetly. "But you have to let me see Jesse first. He's my son. I'm worried about him."

"Sure" Tina said. "He's in the basement. Free my hands and I'll…"

Blaine knocked her out in a blink. It was enough of her for a very-very long time.

"Guys, did you hear it?" Blaine asked.

"That was disgusting" Santana answered.

"I'm not talking to you" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"We are in here" Jeff said next. Now that was what Blaine wanted to hear.

"Blaine…" Nick said hesitantly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We have a problem" Jeff said. "Jesse isn't here."

"What do you mean he isn't there?" Blaine shouted. It couldn't be true. No. Jesse couldn't just disappear, right? But where was he then?

~ o ~

"Move."

Jesse tried to move faster but it was hard with his hands tied and a gag in his mouth that didn't leave him breath properly. Quinn was still pushing him forward, towards their mysterious destination. Jesse had no idea what was going on. He had been brought to the basement and left there for long hours all alone. When he had thought that Tina and Quinn forgot about him, the blond rushed down the stairs and pointed a gun at him. He was forced to leave the house through what looked like a secret passage made for such situations and out into the woods. He had no idea what was going on but he was scared. What if Quinn got bored of him and decided to kill him?

They reached a clearing and Quinn seemed to go faster than before. Jesse had no idea why they were in rush but he decided that he didn't want to know. He had a bad feeling that Quinn would hurt him…

Then he saw it. There was a car parking on the other side of the clearing but that wasn't what made him stop. Luckily, Quinn seemed to freeze, too. Because there was somebody standing at the car, a very familiar person...

"Hello, Quinn" Kurt said as he looked up at them. "I knew you would come here."

Jesse watched his father with wide eyes. Quinn had a gun, she held it steadily, now pointing at Kurt but the man didn't move. He seemed so calm, too calm for such a situation. The boy was more confused than before. What the hell was going on here?

"How did you know?" Quinn asked.

"I taught you this trick, don't you remember?" Kurt asked.

"Leave" Quinn hissed. To Jesse's horror, she pulled him close and pressed the gun to his temple.

"I knew it was you" Kurt said as he pushed himself away from the car. "Tina isn't clever enough to come up with such a plan. So I started wondering who else hates us enough for this. And when Joe told us that her partner was a blond woman, I knew it was you."

"Those stupid Italians" Quinn shook her head. "I told Tina that we couldn't trust them."

"Why, Quinn?" Kurt asked. "We were such good friends. I helped you pass your exams. I was there for you when Puck dumped you..."

"And you were there to destroy my career" Quinn said. "Kurt Hummel, the brightest talent of the agency. Sue's little favourite. The most perfect agent of the world. I thought it was over when you retired but it looks like playing daddy wasn't enough for you. You had to come back and take everything away from me again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't say you would have stepped back if I asked you so" Quinn rolled her eyes. "But it's over. I'll get what I want this time. No one can stop me, not even you."

"That's not what I want" Kurt said as he took another step towards them.

"Stay there!" Quinn shouted.

"Fine. Just calm down" Kurt said, raising his hands. "I think we can come to an agreement."

"I want you to leave" Quinn said.

"Is that so?" Kurt asked. "No. You still need me."

Jesse watched his father in confusion. What was he doing? Was it a trick to make this crazy woman release him?

"I don't need you" Quinn said.

"Yes, you do" Kurt said. "That's why you and Tina took me on the first place. You might have plans but we both know that you won't get what you want without me."

"I manage on my own, thanks" Quinn snorted.

"Why did you take my son then?" Kurt asked.

Quinn fell silent. She looked down at Jesse for a brief moment and tightened her grip on him.

"I'm sure we can find a solution" Kurt said. "Look, I'm getting tired of chasing you. All I want is to bring my son home safely."

"Then help me" Quinn blurted out. "I'll let you both go but only after you help me get what I want."

"You don't need both of us" Kurt said.

"Yes, I do" Quinn said. "Don't think you can fool me. I know what you're capable of. So either you come with me now, both of you, or I'll kill you and the boy, too. Your choice."

Jesse closed his eyes, unable to watch. He didn't want to die but he also didn't want to stay with this woman any longer. He just wanted to go home with his dads.

"I guess I'll drive" Kurt said in the end.

"That's right" Quinn said as she pulled out the keys from her pocket and pushed them into Kurt's hands. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jesse waited for his father to say something reassuring, to tell him that everything would be alright but Kurt remained silent. He got into the car and waited until Quinn and Jesse climbed onto the backseat. Quinn didn't let go of his arm for a moment and she still kept the gun pressed to his side.

"It's not necessary, you know" Kurt said as he started the car.

"I don't trust you" Quinn said. "Drive."

They were on their way again, heading towards… somewhere. Probably another scary place like this one. Jesse was wondering how many time she had to go through this before they could finally go home. He was somewhat calmer this time, though. Having his father near helped a lot. He just knew that it would be alright now that Kurt was here. He surely wouldn't let him get hurt, whatever happened to them now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine was pacing nervously. What had started like a perfectly planned mission turned into a disaster. They didn't know where Jesse was, they couldn't find him in the house and almost got into trouble because of the guards around the house because they wasted too much time in the house searching for the boy. They were lucky that Wes had prepared some great weapons for them, so they could disarm all of them because they could cause any trouble. Now they had several people tied up in different parts of the house, his friends were searching for answers and he tried to get in touch with Kurt who seemed to disappear. It was strange. Kurt should have been near in case they needed him and Blaine needed him right now. He had to tell Kurt that they failed again… His husband would hate him for sure. He had promised Kurt to find Jesse but he failed. Again. He hated this case so much.

"Blaine, we found something" Jeff said as he walked into the room. Tina's bedroom where Blaine decided to stay until he reached Kurt. Now that they had the woman, he had to keep an eye on her, even if she was still unconscious and unable to run. He couldn't risk anything.

"What is it?" Blaine asked impatiently, his phone still in his hand.

"You still can't reach Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"No" Blaine said. "I don't understand. Where the hell is he?"

"I'll send Nick and David out to find him" Jeff said.

"Good idea" Blaine nodded. "What did you find?"

"There's a secret exit opening from the basement" Jeff said. "They must have felt there with Jesse."

"Who?" Blaine asked. "Tina is here. Who else could it be?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Jeff nodded towards Tina.

Blaine turned to look at the woman. Tina was awake, watching them in silence. He hadn't even noticed that before. Tina seemed awfully happy for some reason and it made Blaine more worried than before. He walked to Tina and knelt down beside her.

"Is that a way to greet old friends?" Tina asked.

"I have no time for this" Blaine said impatiently. "Where's my son?"

"I already told you, honey. He's in the basement" Tina said.

"He isn't there" Blaine said. "We found the secret passage, we know that they left there. So tell me, who took my son and where can we find them?"

Tina seemed genuinely surprised for a moment but then it turned to anger. It was a good sign. It must have meant that Tina was betrayed by her partner and they had the best chance to find out as much about them as possible. If Tina was willing to help them, of course.

"That bitch" she muttered.

"Okay, Tina. I think we are on the same side this time" Blaine said. "Who's your partner? Who has my son?"

Tina didn't say anything and Blaine was close to losing his patience. He had to find his son, immediately.

"Tell me!" Blaine shouted.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were partners" Tina said.

"With who?" Jeff asked.

"Quinn" Tina said in the end.

"Quinn Fabray?" Blaine asked in surprise. "You were working with Quinn Fabray?"

"It was definitely a mistake" Tina said as she turned her head away.

"You have to tell me where she went with my son" Blaine said. "We have to find them."

"Good luck with that" Tina snorted. "If I'm correct, she got scared and ran away before you could catch her. She's probably on the other side of the world by now."

"Come on, you know more than what you tell us" Blaine said. "You have to help us!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I don't feel like helping you after you broke into my home and knocked me out" Tina said.

"This isn't your home" Jeff pointed out.

"I pay for this place, so it's my home until I decide to move somewhere else" Tina said.

"It doesn't matter" Blaine said, silencing them both. "Come on, Tina. This is important."

"I'm sure it is" Tina smiled. "Where's Kurt, by the way? Don't tell me he doesn't miss his child. Quinn only let me keep him alive because she knows how much he means for Kurt."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Come on, honey, use your head" Tina said. "This isn't about the agency. Okay, it would be great to end Sue Sylvester's rule but that wasn't the reason we started to work together. Quinn didn't help me get out of jail because she needed my help with the agency but because she knew that we wanted the same."

"To take revenge on us" Blaine said.

He understood. Tina hated him because he didn't love her, that was clear. That was her reason to hurt him the worst way possible. But Quinn was a lot worse. She hated both of them, especially Kurt who was a lot better agent than she could ever be. That was why they had parted all those years ago. Blaine remembered that Kurt and Quinn had been good friends before, that Kurt had helped the woman when she had struggled to pass her exams, but then they had started to work for the agency and it had become clear that Kurt was Sue's favourite. Kurt could have had anything Quinn had ever wanted, he could have taken over Sue's place one day. Blaine knew that he didn't want to but Quinn was jealous, she couldn't think straight.

"I have to find Kurt" Blaine said suddenly.

If Quinn had their son, it was just the matter of time that she would go after Kurt. She would try to use Jesse against his husband and Blaine knew Kurt enough to know that he would do anything for their child. Even if it meant something stupid.

"It's too late" Tina said happily. "Quinn was faster."

Blaine looked at Jeff, hoping that his friend would say something encouraging. But Jeff remained silent. He couldn't say anything because Tina must have been right this time. Kurt disappeared, they couldn't find him and there was only one good explanation for his absence.

"I'll kill her" Blaine said angrily.

That was it. He had enough. He was tired of chasing these people, worrying about who they would take the next time. He did nothing but traveling through the half world, searching for his family. It had to end. He had to find Quinn and stop her for once and for all. Now that they had Tina, they were one step closer. Or so Blaine made himself believe. It was better than thinking about what Quinn might do to his family.

"You're so sexy when you're angry" Tina sighed.

Blaine simply ignored her. He had no time to waste for her.

~ o ~

Kurt turned his head slightly to look at his son. Jesse had been trying to free himself from his restrains in the past half an hour or so and he got more and more frustrated with time when the rope didn't give in. Kurt couldn't blame him, although he knew very well that it was pointless. They were tied securely, although Kurt was pretty sure that he could free themselves if he really wanted to but the time wasn't right. He had his own ideas what to do with this situation, he only didn't want to share them with Jesse. The boy surely wouldn't appreciated his crazy ideas.

"You should stop this" he said gently. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"We have to get out of here" Jesse said.

"We will" Kurt said. "But the time isn't right."

"What do you mean the time isn't right? There's a crazy woman out there who might come back in any second and God knows what she'll do to us. We have to get out of here as fast as possible" Jesse said.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Dragging his son into this mess was definitely not the best idea, that was why he had tried to convince Quinn that she didn't need Jesse. Unfortunately, Quinn knew him well enough not to trust him. She knew exactly how important Jesse was for Kurt and she would have hurt him if Kurt hadn't done as he had been told. So he had had no other option.

Okay, maybe it was crazy but he had been desperate and it had been his only idea. He had known what Quinn wanted from him, so it hadn't been that hard to convince her to him with her. Only Kurt hadn't thought about the rest of the plan. He had known that he had to be close to Quinn to know what she was planning to do but he hadn't thought about how he would keep Jesse out of harm's way when it came to that. At least he didn't have to worry about Blaine anymore. His husband was safe, at least until Quinn believed he cooperated.

"Aren't you some secret agent with superpowers?" Jesse asked.

"I don't have superpowers" Kurt smiled.

"But I saw dad's weapons. If you have something like those things..."

"I didn't bring any weapons. It would have been too dangerous" Kurt explained.

That wasn't exactly true. Quinn had made him get rid of most of his supplies but he still had his necklace with a pendant he could turn on and alert the others if necessary. If something went wrong. He didn't want to drag Blaine into this again, unless it was his only choice. Having one family member around to worry about was enough. And he had his pocket knife. They would be fine.

"I can't believe you did this" Jesse said.

"I tried to save you" Kurt said.

"And you thought she would just let me go?" Jesse asked.

Kurt fell silent. He had known that Quinn wouldn't let Jesse go so easily, but at least he had tried.

"Oh, my God. You knew it would happen like this" Jesse gasped.

"I wasn't sure but yes, I considered that this might happen" Kurt admitted.

Jesse groaned and tried to pull his hands free again.

"Stop it. You won't get out of that rope" Kurt said.

"One of us has to do something" Jesse said.

"I know you are angry with me…"

"You have no idea" Jesse said. "Those people keep dragging me around the states and I don't even know why. I just… I want to go home."

"I know, honey" Kurt said gently. "I swear I'll bring you home soon."

"Sure" Jesse muttered.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing" Kurt said.

Jesse freeze immediately and Kurt berated himself for saying too much. Jesse shouldn't know much about his past or his plans what he wanted to do with this situation.

"What does it mean?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing. I just…"

"You knew that she would bring us here" Jesse said.

"I didn't know where her hiding was" Kurt said.

"And you agreed with this only to figure out, right?" Jesse asked.

"Listen, Jesse, I…"

"I knew it. You want to catch her so badly that I don't matter anymore" Jesse said.

"That's not true!" Kurt said.

"Really? We wouldn't be here if you had given up this job and lived like any other parent" Jesse said. "They talked about you a lot. I know that you retired after my birth, so why did you go back?"

"I'm not working for the agency. Not officially" Kurt said.

"Then why do you have to do this?" Jesse asked.

"Look, this is who I am. I love this job…"

"And I loved what we had before this mess!" Jesse shouted.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. Jesse was clearly hurt and he had every right to be. He didn't want this, of course. He only wanted his life back and Kurt had to understand that. He couldn't be selfish anymore. He had hurt his child so badly already. He didn't want Jesse to hate him.

"I wish I could turn back time and say no for the mission" he said quietly.

"Me too" Jesse replied.

He couldn't blame the boy. They had retired for Jesse's sake after all. He deserved a much better life where he didn't have to be afraid of people trying to hurt him because of who his fathers were. It was understandable that Jesse was hurt, probably tired and scared. But it was too late to change things. They had to go through this, together, and then deal with the rest later. Quinn would go after them no matter what, so they had to stop her first. And then Kurt would make sure he got Jesse everything he needed to get over the happenings of the previous days.

~ o ~

Blaine thought that things couldn't get any worse, at least until they got back to their place to figure out how to find Kurt. As he walked into the room, he stopped immediately. Because they weren't alone.

"Finally! I thought you would never come back" Sue said from her seat behind the desk.

"Sue" Blaine said with wide eyes. "What-what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Sue asked. She was angry. That was never a good thing. "Just when I thought you couldn't make things worse…"

"How did you know where to find us?" Blaine asked. He was perfectly sure that none of them told Sue where they were staying.

"I know everything" Sue said. "Sit down."

Blaine did as he was told. The last thing he wanted was to make Sue angrier.

"Tell me, Anderson, how could you screw up again? It was an easy mission" Sue said.

"I don't know. Kurt…"

"Don't blame Porcelain. It's entirely your fault" Sue said.

Blaine took a deep breath. It didn't matter what he said, Sue wouldn't believe him.

"Okay, I screwed up again and now Quinn has my family and I have no idea where to find them. Are you happy?"

"Wait. It was Quinn Fabray who got Tina out of jail" Sue said slowly.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"She's the mysterious agent who wants to take over the agency" Sue continued.

"Yes" Blaine nodded again.

Sue threw back her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine frowned.

"I can't believe that girl is so stupid. Does she really believe that she can succeed?" Sue laughed.

"I don't think it's funny" Blaine said. "She has Kurt and Jesse. I think she wants to force Kurt to help her."

"She certainly does" Sue nodded. "She's an idiot of she thinks it can work."

"I don't think you get it" Blaine started.

"I do" Sue said. "I'm surprised you haven't figured out yet."

Blaine tried to figure out what she meant. Sue seemed too calm for such a situation. She didn't seem to take it seriously at all.

"Let me help you, Anderson" Sue said as she leaned forward. "I know exactly how Quinn passed her exams."

"Kurt helped her" Blaine said. Kurt had told him everything.

"Very good" Sue nodded. "He knows her better than anyone. That's why he didn't tell you anything and went after her on his own."

"Kurt wants to deal with Quinn alone?" Blaine frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't need you to pull him back" Sue said easily.

"I don't think you get it" Blaine said slowly. "If Quinn has both Kurt and Jesse, she'll force Kurt to work for her. Kurt won't have a choice."

"And you think he'll stupidly follow Quinn's orders?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

No, of course. Kurt wasn't that type who gave up easily. But even if he was a great agent, he had to think about his son's safety this time, and it was definitely more important for him than the agency. He wouldn't risk anything when Quinn had Jesse and she could hurt him.

"She has our son" Blaine said in the end.

"That's great" Sue said.

"How can you say that? Jesse can get hurt if Kurt isn't careful enough" Blaine said.

"You don't trust your family, right?" Sue asked.

"I do, but..."

"Then calm down. It'll be fine" Sue said.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Sue said.

"Nothing?" Blaine asked back immediately. He must have heard something wrong.

"That's right. My best agent is with my greatest enemy right now. Greatest enemy… I can't believe I said that" Sue muttered to herself. "So lean back and wait. I'll let you know once the mission is completed."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"I don't need you to screw things up again. Stay out of this. Just to make things clear, it was an order" Sue said.

"You can't expect me to stay back and let Quinn hurt my family!" Blaine gasped.

"Of course I do. And you'll do as I tell you if you don't want to spend the next few days locked up in a cell" Sue said seriously. "I won't let you ruin everything again."

She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and took a step forward before turning back to look at Blaine one more time.

"I'm serious, Anderson" Sue said. "If you get in my way again, I'll get you out of the picture."

Blaine shook his head as he watched her leave. Sue was crazy if she thought he would just stay back and let things happen. It wasn't like he didn't know how great Kurt was. He trusted his husband but he also knew that Jesse was Kurt's greatest weakness and Quinn would use the boy against Kurt if she had to. And Kurt would follow her orders because he had to. Kurt needed his help and he would find him somehow. He just had to figure out how.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked as he stepped into the room. "I heard what she said. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter what she says" Blaine said. "I'll go after them and free my family."

"How do you want to do that?" Jeff asked.

Blaine had no idea. Kurt knew Quinn the most of all of them but Kurt wasn't there to help them. And there was no one else…

"I'm such an idiot" he muttered.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Tina" Blaine said. "Tina knows where Quinn is."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked. "We don't have much time to find them. Quinn won't hesitate now that she knows we are after her."

"This is our only chance" Blaine said. "They worked together. If there's someone who knows where Quinn might be, it's Tina."

"And how do you want to make her talk? Because she doesn't talk to anyone" Jeff pointed out.

Blaine smiled at his friend, knowing exactly what they needed to make Tina talk.

"Oh, Jeff. Have you forgotten that she can't resist me?" Blaine asked.

"You won't" Jeff said slowly.

"I will" Blaine said. "Just be ready. I'll get everything out of her before you can blink."

He checked his reflection in the mirror and then walked to the door. It didn't matter what Sue said, he would go after his family and free them. Because that was what he had to do. Kurt and Jesse needed him and he would save them from that lunatic. And once it happened, Sue would finally admit that he just as great as his husband and he deserved to work for the agency.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

"Jesse?"

No reply. Jesse simply ignored him. Kurt sighed and leaned against the pole they were tied to. He tried so hard to make things better but Jesse was clearly angry with him and didn't talk to him at all.

"Honey, I know you are scared but you are safe with me" Kurt said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Silence, again.

"How can I make things better?" Kurt asked. "Please, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say" Jesse said quietly.

"Jesse…" Kurt sighed. "I didn't want this either. I didn't want you to get involved at all. Believe me, I did everything I could to make sure you never found out what I did in the past."

Jesse snorted and turned his head away. Okay, maybe Kurt didn't use the right words but he was desperate to make things better with his son. It was just the two of them now, they had to support each other to get out of here safely.

"I just wanted to keep you safe" Kurt said.

"Seriously?" Jesse asked. "Then why didn't you stop working for the agency? You could have done that."

"They needed me" Kurt explained.

"And I needed you, too" Jesse said. "Both of you. When those men attacked Nick's house and dragged me to the van, I was waiting for you to save me. Dad told me me that nothing would happen to me, that he would always keep me safe. But he wasn't there to save me. None of you was."

"I never thought they would go after you" Kurt said. "I mean, after your dad brought you to safety. They weren't supposed to find you there."

"But they did" Jesse muttered.

"What did they do to you?" Kurt asked.

Jesse sighed and turned his head away again. Kurt started to worry what Tina and Quinn might have done to him when he hadn't been around. Jesse didn't seem to be hurt but it didn't mean anything. Those women were crazy. Kurt pressed his lips together as he thought about them laying only one finger on his son, regretting that he had let Quinn tie him up instead of choking her when he had had a chance.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked again when Jesse didn't say anything.

"They just said things" Jesse said quietly.

"Like?" Kurt asked.

"They want to kill you. Both you and dad" Jesse said. "That other woman… She-she said that she would kill you and then keep me."

"Tina is crazy" Kurt said. "You shouldn't listen to her. Or Quinn. They are stupid if they think I would let them do anything against us. I won't let it happen."

"And how exactly do you want to keep us safe?" Jesse asked. "It's over. She has us and she can do whatever she wants to us. You can't stop her."

"I know it seems bad right now but I've been in a lot worse situations before. And I survived. You have to trust me and believe that it's going to be fine."

"I'm not sure I believe in that" Jesse said honestly.

Kurt sighed heavily. He could understand his son's fear. Jesse had gone through some horrible things he shouldn't have experienced at all, it was understandable that he was scared of what would happen to him. But Kurt was here for him this time and he wouldn't let anything happen to him again. He wouldn't even let Quinn go close to him again.

"You can't give up hope" Kurt said gently. "Just a little longer, honey. I'll bring you home once this is over. And I'll make up for everything. I'll help you get through this and I'm sure your dad thinks the same way. We are a family. We help each other."

He reached out to take Jesse's hand in his, as much as he could do it with his hands tied together securely. He felt relieved when his son didn't pull away. He could make things better, he knew he could. Just a little more time and they would forget about this. And he would make sure Jesse never got involved in his job again. He would break contact with all of his friends if he had to but he would keep his son safe.

~ o ~

Tina leaned back on the chair she was tied to, sighing heavily. She couldn't believe Blaine did this to her. Just when they were about to get closer to each other… She could never be sure what to expect from the man. That was why she loved Blaine so much. He surprised her over and over again. This little game was also a surprising one, although Tina was sure that Blaine would realize that she didn't really enjoy it, especially since the man wasn't here with her. Yes, she would definitely love being tied up by Blaine but in a different position. Oh, that would be so hot. Tina wished her hands were free because her body already reacted at the thought. She imagined Blaine in nothing but short, leather underwear. He would look so hot in that. He would lean down, kiss her and whisper dirty things into her ear. God, why were her hands tied?

Blaine would better show up soon because she was getting bored of this game. It was one thing that he had knocked her out, he liked playing dirty after all, but leaving her like this for so long… That was completely unacceptable. She would let him know that she was pissed off, maybe let him suffer a little before giving all of herself for Blaine. Yes, that was what she had to do. Blaine deserved to work a little before she would give him what he wanted.

She couldn't believe it was finally happening. After all these years, Blaine would finally be hers. Just how she had imagined it. Blaine finally understood that he just wasted his time for Kurt and he was ready to accept her love. She knew he would, that was why he brought her here, right? Only Blaine didn't know how to show his love. He had spent so much time with Kurt that he thought that it was what a woman like Tina needed. She had to talk with him about this. Later, when they sorted things out. She didn't want to start her relationship with Blaine with a fight.

Finally, the door opened and Blaine walked inside. Tina was worried for a second because she had no chance to check on her makeup and she was worried that it wasn't perfect, but the way Blaine looked at her… It made her forget about her worries in a blink. Blaine didn't seem like her not perfect look bothered him, not at all. Of course not, he was in love with her and accepted her the way she was.

"Hey, Tina" Blaine said as he stepped forward. Slowly, carefully. Oh, poor man. He surely thought that Tina was angry with him for treating her like this.

"Hey, Blaine" Tina said flirtily. "I missed you. I thought you forgot about me."

"I would never do that" Blaine said.

Tina smiled. Of course he couldn't forget her. It was a surprise that he could live without her for so long.

"I knew you loved me, too" Tina said.

Blaine didn't say yes but he didn't say no either. It was alright for now. Tina knew that Blaine would admit his feelings sooner or later.

She didn't notice that Blaine's smile wasn't honest at all. Sure, he enjoyed this game because he knew how angry Tina would be in the end, but all he could think about was his family. Blaine knew that he had to be careful, though. He couldn't mention Kurt and had to give his best to make Tina believe that he was only worried about his son and needed her help to find the boy. Tina would surely buy it, she was stupid enough to believe everything Blaine told her.

"Look, Tina, I know you want to talk about… you know" Blaine started, unable to talk about a possible relationship with Tina. He still remembered what Tina had been like the first time she had fallen in love with him, when she had believed that Blaine could be hers one day. It had been horrible.

"Of course I do, honey" Tina said, her eyes wandering up and down Blaine's body.

"But! Before we do that, I need your help" Blaine said quickly.

"Whatever you want" Tina said.

"Okay. So do you have any idea where we could find Quinn?" Blaine asked.

Maybe he should have explained things better. Tina certainly didn't like it when Blaine mentioned the other woman. She was jealous… Oh, no. Not again.

"If you think you can run off with her…"

"No!" Blaine said hastily. "No. I would never do that to you. You trust me, right?"

Tina was silent for a while. She kept watching him but didn't say anything. Blaine tried his best to give her what she wanted from him but maybe words weren't enough. No, they definitely weren't. He was running out of time and couldn't waste it for someone like Tina. He had to be quick, so he could go after his family and save them from Quinn.

He acted before he could change his mind. He leaned down, grabbed Tina's face and pressed their lips together. Only for a second because he was certain he would throw up if he had to touch her any longer. But it seemed like it made the trick. As he pulled away and looked into Tina's eyes again, he knew she bought his play.

"You are such a wonderful kisser" Tina said.

"I know" Blaine shrugged. Kurt told him that all the time.

"You can't keep yourself away from me" Tina continued. "It's okay, Blaine. I forgive you. I know you are insecure but I'll help you."

"You are the best" Blaine said with a forced smile.

"Of course I am. I am the only one for you" Tina said. "I'm so glad you finally see it."

Blaine did his best not to roll his eyes. Tina could be so stupid sometimes. He didn't mind at all, it made his job a lot easier.

"We still can't be together" Blaine said with a heavy sigh. "I want to, I really do, but…"

"No. No buts, Blaine. There's nothing we can't solve together" Tina said quickly.

"I'm not sure" Blaine said. "I really want you but I have…"

"Kurt" Tina groaned. "Just when I thought you were over him…"

"I am" Blaine said quickly. "I'm definitely over him. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

I'm such a good liar.

"But I have a son…" he continued, giving his best worried father face. It wasn't even that hard. "Jesse's still with Quinn and I can't stop worrying…"

"Oh, honey, I know you are worried" Tina cooed. "I wish I could help you."

"Maybe you do" Blaine said. "Please, think about it. For me. Do you have any idea where Quinn might be?"

"She didn't tell me where she would run off" Tina shrugged.

"But you are such a clever woman" Blaine said as he leaned closer to Tina again. "I'm sure youo know more than you tell me."

Tina was thinking, probably considering how much she could tell Blaine. The man didn't have much time to waste, who knew what Quinn was doing to his family. He had to get the answers as soon as possible. So he leaned down and kissed Tina again. He was lucky that the woman was still tied up because he could barely fight her off, he didn't want to think about what Tina would do to him with her hands free.

"Oh, Blaine" Tina sighed. "Your lips are like…"

"So do you know where Quinn might be?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"I do, actually" Tina sighed.

"And where…"

"Oh, no. No, Blaine. I won't let you trick me again…"

"I love you" Blaine said quickly.

"You love me" Tina sighed dreamily.

"I do" Blaine said. "So what do you know about Quinn?"

"I don't know where she is right now but I know that she's going to break into Sue's office and force her to step down" Tina said. "Tomorrow. That's why she needs Kurt. To help her get to Sue. I still don't know where she keeps your son. I'm so sorry. Maybe…"

"Close enough to use him if necessary" Blaine said.

"Yes. That's what I think, too" Tina nodded.

"Alright" Blaine nodded. He had nothing else to do in here. It was time to prepare his team to make sure they were ready to intervene. They needed a good plan, especially they couldn't be sure where Quinn kept Jesse. Blaine knew that Kurt could take care of himself but he was worried about his son.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tina asked in confusion.

"To save my family" Blaine said shortly and left without wasting any more time for the woman.

Tina sighed and leaned back on the chair. She had no idea what was going on. One moment Blaine was kissing her, seconds later he was gone again. She could never be sure what to expect from him.

"I still love you, Blaine" she whispered.

~ o ~

"I'm hungry."

Kurt smirked as he turned to look at his son. He could tell how much Jesse hated being here. He tried to break free again, he did everything he could because he couldn't sit patiently anymore. He was tired of this, of course, and wanted to go home. Kurt considered telling him that he could free him if he wanted to but decided not to say anything in the end. Jesse was already angry with him, he would hate him a lot more if Kurt told him what he had in his mind.

"I'm sure we'll have something to eat soon" Kurt said.

Jesse sighed and leaned back against the pole.

"Were you in such situation before?" he asked.

"A few times" Kurt nodded.

"How did you get out of in one piece?" Jesse asked.

"I had your dad" Kurt smiled. "We saved each other all the time. It was a wonderful period."

Jesse was silent again. Kurt wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"I…" Jesse started before Kurt could say anything but fell silent again.

"What is it, honey?" Kurt asked.

"It really makes you happy, right?" Jesse asked.

"I miss this job, yes" Kurt said. "But I don't regret my decision. You are a lot more important than my job. You'll always be."

Jesse didn't say anything. Of course not, he was here because of Kurt after all.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said. "I didn't want you to get involved in this."

"It's fine" Jesse said quietly.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to you" Kurt said.

"I know" Jesse nodded. "I trust you. And I really meant it. We don't spend much time together and you always lie to me about your injuries…"

"I thought you bought the story about falling from the stage when I broke my leg" Kurt frowned.

"I'm not stupid, papa."

"Of course not" Kurt sighed.

"That's not all" Jesse continued. "You didn't let me touch the drawers in the kitchen…"

"Because we store some stuff there" Kurt explained.

"I knew it wasn't because I wasn't allowed to touch the knives" Jesse said.

"It was so much easier when you were younger" Kurt sighed.

"I'm happy that you don't have to lie to me anymore" Jesse said.

Kurt turned as much as he could to look at his son.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's cool that my dads are not just some boring vocal coaches…"

"Hey!"

"...But I'll be honest. I would be glad if you could keep me out of this the next time" Jesse said.

"I know, honey" Kurt said. "I'll make sure you never get involved in our job again."

"Does it mean you'll work for the agency again?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think so" Kurt said. "I was really worried about you when you went missing. I don't want to risk that again. Even if it means I'll be just some boring vocal coach."

"I think you're cool" Jesse said. "You know, I think we can make this work. If this is what you and dad want, I guess I can get used to it. If you make sure no one breaks into our home again and kidnaps me."

"Of course" Kurt smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened. Kurt looked up to see Quinn walk in with two men following her. Quinn motioned towards them and the men stepped forward. To Kurt's horror, they stepped to Jesse and untied him, then dragged him away from the pole.

"Papa!" Jesse cried out in fear.

"It's going to be fine" Kurt said quickly before turning to Quinn. "What's going on?"

"We are leaving" Quinn said.

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt him" Kurt said.

"I won't. If you do as I tell you" Quinn said.

"Jesse stays with us" Kurt said seriously.

"No. He stays with my men" Quinn said. "You can get him back once we are done."

"I don't trust you" Kurt said.

"You don't have to. But you don't have a choice" Quinn said. "Take the boy to the car."

"Where are you taking him?" Kurt asked desperately.

"It's none of your business" Quinn said.

"Papa! Papa!" Jesse shouted again as he was dragged out of the room.

"What are you doing? This isn't necessary" Kurt said. "I'll do as you tell me but you have to let him go."

"Once we are done" Quinn said. "Don't worry, I don't want to kill him needlessly. If everything goes according to the plan and I get what I want, I'll let you both go. You can return to your boring provincial life and forget that this ever happened."

"You are crazy if you think you'll get away with this" Kurt said.

"I have to" Quinn said. "We don't want anything to happen to your son, right? Then use your head and figure out how we'll get to Sue before the agents can stop us. Make sure that plan works because if I get caught, you'll never see him again."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Quinn was out of the room before he could do so. Damn it, it was so not what expected. He had thought that Quinn would keep Jesse close and Kurt would have a chance to take him to safety once they were out of here but things changed so fast. Now he was all alone and on the top of that, he had to come up with a plan that would work against Sue and her agents. It was almost impossible. He had thought that Quinn knew what she wanted but it looked like she was too stupid to form a plan on her own.

Kurt bit his lower lip. It could be useful. Quinn trusted him because that was her only chance to get what she wanted. It meant she would follow Kurt anywhere that made catching her a lot easier than he had believed. He knew Quinn after all, he knew how she made things. He smiled. Quinn might have acted like she was adult enough for such a bold move, she had almost tricked him. But Kurt knew her too much and didn't buy her play.

He knew exactly what he had to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn was nervous. Kurt could tell that she was afraid that things could go wrong and the feeling became stronger with every step they took. He smirked as he watched the woman. Quinn could have acted like she was ready to show Sue how wrong she had been about her but she wasn't that type who could hide her feelings too easily. It was good actually. She would make a mistake sooner or later and it would make Kurt's job a lot easier.

He had no idea how Quinn wanted to make this work. She didn't trust him, so she didn't give him any weapon. It made Kurt somewhat worried. Although he was pretty sure he could deal with Quinn without any help, he didn't want to get into trouble because of her. Who knew what Sue would think if she saw them together. He hoped that Sue was clever enough to know what was going on and she wouldn't try to kill him. Because he was certain that she would take care of Quinn for once and for all. Sue didn't like traitors. No, she hated them more than criminals. She surely wouldn't be too happy to know that it was Quinn behind everything.

"Faster" Quinn ordered him and pushed him forward.

Kurt stopped immediately and glared at her.

"We have to be careful if we don't want to get caught" he said. "And don't touch me. If you push me again, I'll break your arm."

"Try it and you won't see your son ever again" Quinn said.

Kurt pressed his lips together not to laugh. Quinn tried to act like a real villain but she was so worried that things could go wrong that she called her men way too many times. She forgot how easily Kurt could track down those calls once this was over. He only had to be careful enough not to let Quinn alert anyone and then he would get his son back in no time. He hoped that he wasn't hurt. Jesse had been so scared when he had been taken away from him. He hoped that those men didn't scare him too much.

"Very good" Quinn said, probably misunderstanding Kurt's expression as worry. "Move."

"How exactly do you want to make this work?" Kurt asked conversationally.

"We walk in there, find Sue and take her hostage" Quinn said.

"It's such a sweet plan" Kurt sighed. "Do you think you can handle so many hostages? You should have brought those guys with you to help you, don't you think?"

"How would you do it?" Quinn asked in frustration.

"Oh, finally. I thought you forgot that you asked me to form a plan" Kurt said.

"I didn't. I just don't want to waste any more time" Quinn said.

"Well, you have to be patient if you want to succeed" Kurt said. "Sue isn't an idiot."

"Yes, she is" Quinn said. "But I'll show her."

"Of course you will" Kurt muttered.

"So what's your plan?" Quinn asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Just tell me!"

"Calm down" Kurt said slowly. "God, you are so frustrated. You should have a massage or something to help you relax because this is crazy."

"Do you want to see your son again?" Quinn asked.

"This is getting boring, you know" Kurt said.

Quinn groaned in frustration and pushed the gun between Kurt's ribs in the end. Okay, maybe playing with Quinn when she had a gun wasn't the best idea but Kurt wanted to make her fail. They were getting close, it was just the matter of time and he had the chance he was waiting for. He only had to survive until then.

"Move" Quinn said.

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, if you take over the agency, I'll quit. You're worse than Sue."

"We'll see about that" Quinn said. "Maybe I forgot to mention but I'll only let you go once it's safe. Until then, you'll work for me."

"And how exactly do you want to make that work?" Kurt asked.

"Don't forget that I have your son" Quinn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. It was getting boring. Okay, he was worried about Jesse but he knew his son. Jesse was a strong boy, he would be fine on his own for a little while. He would free him as soon as possible and take him home. Quinn was stupid if she thought he didn't have a plan how to find Jesse. If he was right, Quinn kept him close in case Kurt needed a reminder why he had to help her. Tracking him down from the office wouldn't be too hard. Or so he hoped.

"Let's get over with this" Kurt sighed. Jesse wasn't the only one who wanted to go home. He was tired of this game and he wanted nothing but to see his family again.

~ o ~

Blaine walked straight to Sue's office when they arrived. Finally, he didn't have to play games or trick anybody. Quinn and Kurt still weren't there, so he had some time to talk to Sue and get ready for the arrival of the others. He only took Jeff and Santana, the others stayed behind in case they needed backup and to search for Jesse. They thought that Quinn would separate him from Kurt. She couldn't bring the boy in here after all, she would get caught in no time. No. It was easier for her to come with Kurt and leave her men with Jesse. In that case, he only had to distract her until his friends found his son and then they would be fine.

He walked straight to Sue's office and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

"Sue? Are you in there?" he asked.

Sue opened the door immediately.

"Anderson! What the hell are you doing here?" Sue asked in frustration.

"We need to talk" Blaine said.

"Can it wait?" Sue asked.

"No" Blaine said. "You have to get out of here. Quinn is on her way here to…"

Sue sighed and simply left him to walk back to her desk.

"You know" Blaine stated.

"Of course I know. I know everything about my agents" Sue said.

"Then why haven't you stopped her?" Blaine glared at her.

"I thought I could give her a chance. She's trying so hard. I want to see how far she gets" Sue shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"You heard me. Now if you excuse me…"

"No" Blaine said. "Are you out of your mind? She has my family! They-they can get hurt…"

"Porcelain is a big boy. He can take care of himself" Sue said.

"She has my son!" Blaine said.

"That's not my problem. I told you that you shouldn't leave him with the babysitters but you didn't listen to me" Sue said.

Blaine groaned in frustration. Okay, he had screwed up, he already knew that. Why did Sue remind him on his mistake every time?

"You know what? You can't tell me what to do. I want to save my family and since Quinn is coming here…"

Blaine pulled out the nearest chair and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked.

"I'm staying" Blaine said simply. "I have to be here when Quinn arrives."

"You mean if she can get far enough" Sue said.

"Exactly" Blaine nodded.

"Well, I really don't want to ruin anything…"

"You can't say anything to make me change my mind" Blaine said determinedly.

"If you don't mind getting your son killed…" Sue shrugged.

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Sue sighed and turned her laptop, so Blaine could see the screen. His eyes widened when he realized that Sue had access to a camera. Okay, that wasn't surprising but what he saw made his heart stop. He could see his son, in the clutches of a huge man, on what seemed like the roof of a familiar building. The man held Jesse tight in his grip just at the edge of the roof. Oh, shit.

"I would hurry if I were you" Sue said.

"But where…"

"You really don't know?" Sue asked.

"The roof…" Blaine muttered. "It's the roof of this building!"

"You are always so slow" Sue sighed.

"I-I have to do something" Blaine said as he stood up. "I have to…"

"Exactly" Sue nodded. "Good luck, Anderson."

Blaine didn't waste any more time. He didn't know what Quinn wanted to do but he had to be there to save Jesse if necessary. And it looked like he had to be fast. He quickly walked out of the room and called his friends to let them know that they had to change the plan, fast, hoping that Kurt was fine on his own until he got Jesse down of there.

~ o ~

Quinn was so excited. It was so easy to break into the building. She didn't even need Kurt at all. She simply acted like everything was fine and she was allowed to enter the building without trouble. Sue was so stupid… She didn't even know what Quinn had in her mind. It was the best for her. She only had to make sure Kurt was on her side when they got to that point and she would get what she wanted.

They walked up the stairs towards Sue's office. There were no other agents around. Amazing. Almost there and nobody knew what was going on. It was definitely a good day for Quinn.

"Now we have to be quick" she told Kurt as they reached the top of the stairs. "Just to remind you, I have your son and if something goes wrong..."

"You already told me that several times" Kurt sighed.

"I don't think you get it" Quinn said as she leaned closer to Kurt. "My men are waiting for my call. If anything happens to me, they'll kill the boy."

Kurt simply glared at her. Now he seemed to believe her. Great.

"It's time" Quinn said excitedly. "Come on."

She pulled out her gun and opened the door, motioning for Kurt to step inside. The man walked into the room, still thinking about what exactly Quinn wanted with this. She had told him that she needed him but it didn't seem like she wanted to use him at all. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised. Quinn never knew what she really wanted, that was why she always failed. She couldn't plan things correctly.

Sue was already waiting for them, sitting behind her desk like most of the time. She didn't seem surprised or worried at all as Quinn raised her gun. She didn't even move.

"It took you forever to get here" Sue said in a bored tone.

"Get up and raise your hands" Quinn said.

Sue leaned back on her chair, seemingly not too scared of the other woman. It just made Quinn angrier than before.

"I said…"

"I heard you" Sue said. "And my answer is no."

"I don't think you get it…"

"I do" Sue said. "How do you think you could get so far? I ordered the agents to let you in. They won't let you out of here, though, unless you surrender, so I suggest you to do that before anybody gets hurt. And by anybody I mean you."

"I'm not the one who's in trouble" Quinn said.

"How exactly do you want to take over the agency?" Sue asked. "Porcelain won't help you. It was a mistake to bring him here. You just make it harder for yourself."

"He's working for me" Quinn said.

"Seriously?" Sue asked in amusement. "I would be surprised."

"Enough!" Quinn growled. "Come on, Kurt. Make yourself useful."

"Like?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know! Knock her out or tie her up! I don't care!" Quinn shouted.

Kurt sighed. He had hoped that Quinn had a real plan this time but it looked like things never changed. He should have incapacitated her the first time he had had a chance. He had believed that he could get some information out of her but it looked like he had just wasted his time.

"Oh, no. You think I'll fail again. But you are wrong" Quinn said. "I'm prepared this time."

"Are you?" Kurt asked.

"I already told you. I have your son…"

"Would you just stop this?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"I have to call my men. If something goes wrong, they'll just push him down from the roof. Is that what you want?" Quinn asked.

"You're lying" Kurt said slowly, although he started to worry that Quinn said the truth this time.

"She's right" Sue said and turned the screen towards Kurt. "Look what we've found."

Kurt looked at the screen briefly, knowing that it wasn't too wise when Quinn was so close to break down with a gun in her hand. Kurt paled immediately as he recognized the boy standing on the roof in the grip of a bulky figure.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked as he turned to Quinn.

Quinn simply raised her gun.

"I won't fail this time" she said slowly. "How about making yourself useful?"

Kurt sighed. He hated when people used his family against him and Quinn went too far this time.

~ o ~

"Can you shoot him?" Blaine asked from David as he took his place on the other roof.

"No" David said. "Jeff could try from behind but…"

"I know" Blaine said in worry. If they shoot the man, Jesse could accidentally fall and they couldn't risk that. "We don't have another choice."

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"I told you to be ready in case Sue needs you" Blaine told her. "We got this. Now focus on your assignment."

"You know if something happens to Jesse, Kurt will kill you" Santana reminded him.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Now leave me alone" Blaine said. "Guys, are you ready?"

"Yes" David said.

"Sure" Jeff said at the same time.

"Wes?" Blaine asked.

"There's only one way down from there" Wes said.

"Make sure he can see you" Nick reminded him.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing" Blaine said.

"Do you? Because if you screw up…"

"Santana, I already told you what to do!" Blaine said in frustration. "Make sure nothing happens to Kurt, okay?"

"I think he's a big boy" Santana said.

"It doesn't mean he won't need you. Be ready in case you have to help him" Blaine said. "I can take care of this."

He really hoped he could. He had to make sure Jesse was safe and nothing happened to him. It would be hard for sure but he believed in himself. Kurt only had a chance to stop Quinn if Blaine saved Jesse first. It was his big time, his son needed him and he wouldn't let him down this time.

Blaine took a deep breath and opened the door that led to the roof, making sure he made enough noise to be heard by the other man who held his son captive. He had no idea how Quinn could convince this guy to do this for her when he knew exactly what would happen to him if he messed with agents like Kurt and Blaine. Or maybe he didn't know? Or he was simply stupid. It didn't really matter, not when Jesse was in trouble.

"Dad" Jesse whispered when he noticed Blaine.

"Stay there or I'll kill the boy" the man said.

"Hey, calm down" Blaine said, raising his hands, so the man could see that he had no weapon. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Then leave" the man said.

"I can't do that" Blaine said as he took a careful step forward. "He's my son, you know? I was really worried about him but I'm glad you kept him safe."

"That's what the boss ordered me to do" the man muttered.

"Quinn?" Blaine laughed. Another step. "I know what you mean. She played this game with me, too."

"What?" the man asked in confusion.

"Let me guess… She promised you that she would run away with you once this is over, right?" Blaine asked.

"That's not…"

"That's so typical" Blaine shook his head and stepped forward again. "I can't believe she's still playing with people's emotions."

"She loves me" the man said.

"Of course" Blaine sighed. "That's what she told me, too. Then made me steal some files from the agency and left me in trouble. It wasn't enough that she ruined my career. She came back when I thought I was finally over her and took my son."

"Is it true?" the man asked. His hands started shaking and looked from one side to the other but his hold on Jesse still tight. The boy was completely still. He was terrified for sure.

"Yes, it is" Blaine said. "And you bought her lies. Why do you think she isn't here with you? She will run away. But not with you. Once she's done, she'll leave on her own. Like every other time."

"She would never do that" the man said. He didn't even see how Blaine was to him.

"I'm so sorry, dude" Blaine said. "I remember how horrible it is when she breaks your heart. I thought I was going to die when she left me. It was horrible."

"Wait, I thought you were gay…"

The moment of distraction Blaine needed. He punched the man and reached for Jesse at the same time, pulling him away from the edge of the roof before something horrible could happen to him. He pushed his son behind his back, out of their way. The blow distracted the man for a second, enough to get Jesse but unfortunately it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. He growled as he launched himself at Blaine, pulling him down to the ground.

"Dad!" Jesse cried out in fear.

Blaine hated that he was so small. In situations like this he was always in trouble because of his size and needed his other skills to overpower his opponent. Like right now. It didn't take him long to realize that although the guy was a lot taller and heavier than him, he wasn't as fast as the agent. Blaine could overpower him easily. Well, if he freed himself from the man's clutches at first.

He grabbed the hands holding him down and tried to push them away. It was harder than it first seemed. The man above him was huge and determined. The worst combination possible. Blaine let go of the man's hands, freed his right hand and pushed himself up instead, fast, so the man couldn't do anything until it was too late. Blaine punched him twice, making sure he hit the guy close enough to his eye to make him hard to see. It seemed to work because the man let go of him immediately and reached for his face. Blaine didn't hesitate. He kicked the man and pushed him off of himself. Then he quickly jumped up and grabbed the man's wrists, twisted his arms behind his back and sat onto his back, holding him steadily.

"Just stop it, okay?" he told the man as he tried to catch his breath. "It's over."

The guy didn't seem to get it. He struggled in his grip, much to Blaine's annoyance. He had no time for this. He wanted to pull his son into his arms, make sure that he was fine and then check on his husband. He didn't want to waste his time for this man. So he leaned down, pressing the man down to the ground with his weight and reached for his neck, searching for an exact point. When he found it, he pressed his finger to it. Within seconds, the man went still.

Blaine sighed as he climbed off of the now still body and got back to his feet.

"Dad!"

Blaine almost fell again as Jesse threw his arms around him. He smiled as he pulled his son close for a second before pulling away again to check on him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jesse nodded and hugged him again. Blaine sighed in relief. Jesse didn't seem to be hurt, he was pale but that was all.

"Where's papa?" Jesse asked suddenly. "Is he okay?"

Damn, he forgot about Kurt. His husband might need him, too.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon" he told Jesse.

"What? Where are you going?" Jesse asked.

"I have to take care of something" Blaine said. "Don't worry, the guys will be here soon. Just don't move from here, okay?"

"You want to leave me with him?" Jesse asked, eyeing the man on the ground.

"He won't wake up anytime soon" Blaine shrugged.

"But…"

Blaine was gone before Jesse could say anything else. The boy sighed as he leaned against the wall. He hoped that he would get his parents back once this was over. He hated how strange they were when they were working.

~ o ~

"Come on, Kurt. I'm getting bored" Quinn said.

"You are crazy" Kurt shook his head. "If anything happens to my son…"

"I'll kill you, blah-blah-blah. You'll get him back a lot faster if you actually do something" Quinn said.

"Porcelain won't hurt me" Sue said calmly. "Not that he could. Nobody can hurt Sue Sylvester."

"What about a bullet?" Quinn asked.

"I'm bulletproof" Sue replied.

"Knock her out. I don't want to listen to her any longer" Quinn said as she turned to Kurt.

"He won't do such a mistake" Sue said.

"She has my son" Kurt said.

"Yeah, you already told that about a million times" Sue rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. The Hobbit already completed his mission."

"What?" Kurt and Quinn asked at the same time.

"The hobbit. Completed the mission. And he's on his way back from Mordor" Sue said slowly.

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand a thing?" Quinn asked.

"I don't get it either" Kurt said.

"Oh, for the love of… Anderson freed the kid!" Sue said in frustration.

"Oh" Kurt said. "In that case..."

He quickly grabbed Quinn's hand that was holding the gun and twisted it, forcing her to drop her weapon.

"I've been waiting for this for so long" Kurt said happily.

"What…"

He pulled back his fist and punched Quinn, hard. The woman fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Kurt pulled her back to her feet and pushed her to the wall.

"Hey!"

It was easy to hold her down. Quinn had never been a challenge for him. Too bad she didn't see it.

"I'll kill you" she said. "I'll kill you both…"

"Seriously? You managed to create the worst evil plan possible and didn't even see that it wouldn't work. If I were you, I would just shut" Sue said, shaking her head. "I knew you were an idiot but it was worse than anything you did before. I have to tell you, Quinn, you are such a disappointment."

"It's not over" Quinn said, still trying to break free. "I'll be back and…"

Sue walked to them and quickly knocked her out before Quinn could continue her tirade. She sighed when the woman went still in Kurt's arms.

"Finally" Sue said. "She was giving me a headache."

"What can I say then? I had to spend the previous days with her" Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out as he burst into the room. He quickly looked around, probably searching for Quinn, but when he saw that she was already incapacitated, he relaxed and went to Kurt to hug him. "Are you alright?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled. "I knew you would be here."

"You didn't tell me anything" Blaine said.

"Can we discuss this later?" Kurt asked. "I want to see Jesse. Where's he?"

"Uhm… I left him on the roof…"

"Blaine!"

"But he's fine" Blaine said quickly. "Perfectly fine, really."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. Blaine was a great man but he couldn't use his head when he was worried about the people he loved.

"You were great, Porcelain. As always" Sue said.

Blaine straightened his back as he waited for Sue to continue. He had done a great job this time, too, it was time for Sue to admit that he was a great agent like his husband.

"And you, Anderson…"

"Yes?" Blaine smiled.

"I still don't get it what you are doing at the agency" Sue said. "I think you should find yourself a more suitable job."

"What? But… what…"

Blaine watched in disbelief as Sue walked out of the room to find someone who brought Quinn to her cell, not wasting any more time for Blaine.

"Did you hear that?" Blaine asked as he turned to Kurt.

"You know Sue" Kurt shrugged.

"Just one time… I want to hear her say one time that I'm as great as you are" Blaine said.

"You are great, Blaine" Kurt said as he pulled his husband close. "You are the greatest agent I know."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, blushing.

"Of course" Kurt said. He leaned close to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "I missed you so much."

"Does it mean we're going to celebrate tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely" Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt close. It was finally over and they could return home. He couldn't wait to get Kurt alone and show him how much he missed him. They had to make up for the time the had spent separately and that was a lot of time. But Kurt was the perfect partner, they would surely find a way to relax after this case.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone!**

 **This is the last chapter, there's only an epilogue left. I'll upload it next week when I come home from my last conference.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it!**

When they finally returned to the place they had stayed with their friends before, Blaine was simply exhausted. It was nice to have Kurt in his arms again without being worried about him or the lunatics who wanted to destroy their lives. It was just the two of them right now and it felt great. Blaine loved when they were like this, hugging each other, without saying anything but knowing exactly what the other thought. These were the brightest parts of his life actually. They would go home soon, once they took care of everything, and then he would pull Kurt into his arms, carry him upstairs, straight to their bedroom and then…

"Blaine, are you listening?"

No, he wasn't. He didn't even notice that Kurt was talking to him.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said, shaking his head. He really tried to focus on Kurt's words. Seriously. But it was so hard when Kurt was right there, after such a mission, as sexy as ever and he just couldn't wait to get him alone.

"Where are the others?" Kurt asked.

"I think most of them might still…"

Blaine forgot what he wanted to say the second Kurt pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, hard.

"I missed you so much" Kurt whispered.

"Me-me too" Blaine said.

"I love it when you stutter" Kurt smiled. "It's so cute."

"God" Blaine moaned as Kurt leaned close again, kissing and sucking on his neck.

That was the moment when Blaine became very much aware of what they were doing, where they were doing it and what might happen if they got caught. Not to mention that they seriously needed to talk, preferably before they got lost in such activities because what he wanted to say might change the outcome of the upcoming events.

"We need to talk" he said.

"No, we don't" Kurt said quickly.

"I won't let you do this again" Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders and gently pushed him away.

He knew Kurt and what he did when he wanted to avoid a serious conversation. Honestly, Blaine wasn't in the mood to do this either, he simply wanted to go home, but they had to talk about it eventually. Their marriage worked so well because they were brutally honest with each other.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

He didn't have to say anything more. He felt betrayed and Kurt could see it in his eyes.

"I had to stop her" Kurt explained.

"But why alone? Why did you go after her without telling me?" Blaine asked.

Okay, maybe he sounded like a pouting child right now but he didn't care. Things could have ended so badly and all because Kurt didn't tell him anything. And maybe because he had screwed up when he had lost Jesse. Oh, shit, he forgot about...

"I wasn't sure if she would be there" Kurt shrugged. "I just… I had this feeling and I thought…"

"It's fine" Blaine said quickly. It was better to change the direction now when he still had a chance to make things better. Kurt would be so angry if he found out…

"No, Blaine" Kurt sighed. "You are right, of course. I was so stupid. I thought I could handle her alone. I made this mistake before when she and Tina caught me the first time. I should have been more careful, I know, I just…"

"It's completely understandable" Blaine said.

That was a mistake. Kurt stepped back and frowned as he looked at him.

"What are you hiding from me?" Kurt asked.

"Hiding? From you?" Blaine laughed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Blaine, I know you" Kurt started.

"Why are we wasting our time for this conversation anyway?" Blaine continued. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, but…"

"I love you" Blaine said before Kurt could say anything more.

It always worked. No matter how many asses he kicked one day, Kurt was a hopeless romantic type who could be charmed easily with flowers and a few well-placed words.

"I love you, too" Kurt said in the end, seemingly deciding to let it go for now and just enjoy the moment. And everything his hot husband could give him.

Their lips almost met when somebody screamed and they quickly turned around to face the possible danger. Blaine rolled his eyes when he realized that it was only Tina, held down by Mercedes and Wes, dragged towards the door.

"Step away from him. Now" Tina hissed.

"Tina…"

"How can you do this?" Tina continued. "Behind my back? Just because you know that I love you so much?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine questioningly.

"I can explain" Blaine said quickly.

"I thought what we had was special" Tina said. "When you kissed me… When you said that you loved me… Did it mean anything at all?"

"Blaine?" Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Blaine to explain.

"There is a good explanation for this…" Blaine started.

"I'll never forgive you for this" Tina said, shaking her head.

Luckily, she was led away from them, probably because their friends saw that it was better to just leave the couple alone in that moment. Once they were alone, Kurt turned to look at his husband again.

"You kissed her?" he asked.

"Only because I needed information…"

"You kissed her" Kurt said again.

"It didn't mean anything" Blaine said quickly. "I love you, Kurt. Only you. You can't honestly think that I would… with her…"

A small voice in his head told him that he had just lost his chance for a wonderful night with Kurt.

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this right now" Kurt said. "We should check on Jesse. You brought him here, right?"

"Well, I…"

When Blaine thought that things couldn't get any worse, his friends finally arrived. With his very angry looking son. Oh, shit.

"Oh, sweetie" Kurt smiled when he noticed his son, completely unaware of what was going on. He was simply happy that Jesse was safe and fine.

"How could you leave me on the rooftop with a criminal?" Jesse asked before Blaine had a chance to say anything.

Kurt turned to look at him immediately.

"You left him on the rooftop with a criminal?" Kurt asked slowly.

"An unconscious criminal" Blaine corrected him. "Besides the others were on the way and it was only a few minutes…"

"I can't believe you left our son all alone with a criminal."

"I was worried about you!"

"You are the worst parents ever" Jesse said, shaking his head.

"Honey…"

"We can explain…"

Jesse turned around and left them both without giving them a chance to explain. Both men sighed heavily. There was a long conversation waiting for them, one they both wanted to avoid. But they had to get over with it. Jesse was hurt and it was their job as his fathers to help him get over it.

~ o ~

The ride home passed in complete silence. Blaine kept his eyes on the road and Kurt kept looking back at their son, sitting on the backseat of the car. Jesse was tired. He was barely able to keep his eyes open but he still tried. He would surely sleep a lot once they got home. These few days had been exhausting for all of them, it was natural that Jesse felt so tired. He would have a long, peaceful night and then they could sit down and talk. Yes, that was what they had to do.

Unfortunately, when they arrived, it became clear that the talk couldn't wait until the next day. Jesse stopped at the front door, hesitating. When they had been here the last time, they had been attacked. Of course he didn't want to go in there.

"Stay here" Blaine said quietly. "I'll check if everything is alright in there."

Kurt nodded and took Jesse's hand, leading him away from the door. They waited in silence for Blaine to come back that happened only a few minutes later. Blaine smiled at them and opened the door wider.

"It's safe" he said. "Although you better don't look around."

Kurt opened his mouth to ask what he meant but it turned into a gasp when they stepped into the living room and he realized what Blaine was talking about. Their living room was a mess, dirt and shattered glass covering the carpet, their family photos missing, the coffee table broken.

"I didn't remember that we left such a mess" Blaine muttered.

"I… We should clean up" Kurt said.

Jesse silently walked forward and crouched down to gather the bigger pieces of glass from the ground.

"Honey, you shouldn't…"

"Don't you want to…"

"I'm fine" Jesse said as he looked up at his fathers. "Perfectly fine."

"No, you aren't" Kurt said seriously. "Look, I think you should go upstairs and have some rest. We've got this."

"I don't think I'll be able to rest anytime soon, so…"

"Is it because of what happened?" Blaine asked stupidly.

Jesse was angry again, they could tell. He jumped up, dropping the glass he had gathered from the ground.

"Well, yes. Not everyone is excited when they are dragged across the states by some lunatics" he said.

"We are so sorry, honey" Kurt said as he took a step towards his son. "We never thought that they would…"

"You should have known" Jesse said. "What were you thinking? This job is dangerous and I was completely unprepared. Of course they took me. I was such an easy target."

"We are so sorry" Blaine muttered, looking away.

"We know that you want us to stop" Kurt said. "It's okay, really. You are right. We should have retired long ago."

Jesse didn't say anything. He didn't even move. The two adults looked at each other, not knowing what to say. It was so easy to deal with criminals but when it came to their own son… It was hard. They hadn't really known each other before this case. Jesse had thought that they were completely different people but now that he knew the truth… The men were worried that their relationship would never be the same again.

"You have to know that you are safe with us" Blaine said. "No one can hurt you anymore. We won't let that happen."

"If you don't forget about me, you mean" Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

"You have to understand. I..."

"No, Dad, I don't understand" Jesse said. "You are my parents. I should be important to you."

"But you are…"

"I'm not sure I believe that anymore" Jesse said quietly.

He took a deep breath and when none of his fathers said anything, he walked to the stairs and disappeared from their sight. Kurt and Blaine looked after him, remaining silent for a long while.

"We screwed up" Blaine said in the end.

"We did" Kurt nodded. "Do you think he'll forgive us?"

"Maybe. If we don't bring any more criminals home" Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed heavily. As if it was so easy…

~ o ~

Kurt's intuitions were right as they found out the next day. He and Blaine had just finished cleaning up in their home since they had had no energy left for that the previous night. Jesse was finally willing to spend some time with them, although he didn't say a single word, at least he came down from his room and ate with them. It was a start, not the one they were hoping for but still something.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"I've been thinking about what happened" Jesse said quietly.

"It's okay if you are angry" Blaine said.

"I… I'm not angry. Just disappointed" Jesse replied.

Kurt sighed heavily. They had talked about this when Jesse had been younger. It had been a hard decision to make but they had thought that keeping their secret lives secret was the best they could do. Maybe they had been wrong. Maybe Jesse would have been prepared if they had told him everything and he would have been defend himself. Or at least he wouldn't have been so scared, knowing that he could trust them. But it was too late to go back.

"Listen, Jesse. I know you are hurt and you don't trust us anymore. It's completely understandable" Kurt started. "But you have to know that we only kept this secret from you because we wanted you to be safe. You shouldn't have gotten involved in our job. We were so careful not to let people know about you because we knew that they would use you against us."

"You should have told me" Jesse said. "I would have been prepared. I… Maybe if I had a chance, I could have fought back."

"We didn't want to ruin your childhood" Blaine explained. "We chose this lifestyle because that was what we wanted. Our parents never told us what to do with our lives. We wanted to ensure this choice for you, too."

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but in the next second, they were disturbed. A lot of people, a lot of huge men stepped into the room and they both jumped up. Kurt quickly stepped in front of Jesse to protect him but it turned out it was unnecessary. Because the woman stepping inside next was Sue Sylvester.

"Sue, what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked. "Don't you think you should call before you pay someone a visit like this? Especially after what happened to us?"

"No, I don't" Sue said easily. "We need to talk."

"This woman is crazy" Jesse whispered with wide eyes.

Kurt smiled and reached out to squeeze Jesse's hand. He couldn't agree more. Sue was a great boss but sometimes she only seemed crazy.

"Can it wait? We are in the middle of something" Kurt said.

Sue walked to the table, made herself a coffee and sat down, motioning them to do the same.

"I guess it can't" Blaine sighed and took a seat at the table. It was the best to get over with this.

"Porcelain. Hobbit" Sue started. "I appreciate what you did for the agency."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Sue hated him and would never admit that he was a good agent. Not like Kurt anyway.

"Yes" Sue said slowly. "Maybe I was a little harsh yesterday…"

Blaine snorted. As if she didn't do that all the time.

"See? That's why I don't like you" Sue said.

"Continue, please" Kurt said patiently.

Sue turned to look at him and smiled. Of course. Kurt was her favorite, he would always be.

"I have an offer for you" Sue said. "I know you don't want to be on the field anymore, especially now that your kid was involved in that case…"

"But?" Blaine was curious to know what she wanted from them this time and couldn't hide how excited he was.

"But I don't want to lose my best champions. Yes, that includes you, Anderson" Sue said as she looked at him. "So I have a job offer for you."

"Thank you, Sue, but we won't go back to the agency" Kurt said. "We won't risk our son's safety again."

"As I said, I know you don't want to go on mission. That's not what I want" Sue said. "I want you to train the new agents."

"At the academy?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. It was what every retired agent wanted but only a few of them were lucky enough to actually get the job.

"Exactly" Sue nodded. "No overtime, no traveling and somewhat less lunatics. You would be back for dinner every single day and the salary is a lot better than what you get in those schools now."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. It would be a great opportunity for them. They would be able to do what they did the best and still be home every night to be with their son. But they knew the risks. Although it was safer than their previous job, it didn't mean they would be saved from people hunting for them.

"Thank you, Sue, but we can't accept it" Kurt said in the end. "We agreed that ensuring a normal life for our son is the most important."

"Do it."

Kurt and Blaine turned to look at Jesse who spoke up the first time since Sue had arrived. The boy seemed surprised that he had actually said it out loud but it didn't last too long. He took a deep breath and smiled as he continued.

"It's really sweet that you want the best for me but I know you. This is your life. You love your job" he said.

"But we love you more" Blaine said.

"I know" Jesse nodded. "But this is a great opportunity for you. I think you should take it."

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"Of course" Jesse smiled. "To be honest, having two secret agent fathers is kind of cool. Besides, you can always teach me the basics."

"It's decided then" Sue said as she finished her coffee and stood up. "See you on Monday. Oh, and I think you should get yourself a new coffee table. It looks like somebody broke it."

Kurt and Blaine only rolled their eyes. Sue nodded and walked out of the room, her agents following her immediately.

"Do you think she'll just break into our home every single time she wants to talk to you?" Jesse asked.

"Yes" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Great" Jesse muttered.

"We simply won't let her know our new address" Kurt said reassuringly.

"New address?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we thought that after what happened here…"

"I like this house" Jesse said. "I already told you, I'm fine. I don't want to move. Besides, those guys will find you wherever we go if they want to. There's no reason to leave everything behind."

"You might be right" Blaine said.

"I am" Jesse smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have to call my classmates to know what I missed while we were gone."

"I think homework can wait" Kurt said.

"And I thought you knew me" Jesse winked.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms as they watched their son leave. They were so lucky to have someone like him as their child. Jesse was such an amazing kid.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think he'll be back anytime soon" Blaine said.

"And?" Kurt smiled as he turned around to face Blaine. He put his arms around his husband's neck and pulled him close.

"And I think we missed something important yesterday" Blaine said, running his hands down Kurt's back, right to his ass.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Kurt said innocently.

"Let me remind you" Blaine smirked.

Kurt laughed as Blaine lifted him, made him sneak his legs around Blaine's waist and started carrying him towards the stairs.

"We have to be quiet" Kurt said between kisses.

"And fast" Blaine added.

"I love it when we are in rush" Kurt said and reached out to lock the door, without slowing Blaine down for a second.

"I love you" Blaine said. He pushed Kurt down onto the bed and climbed in beside him.

"I love you, too" Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine close.

Blaine closed his eyes and captured Kurt's lips with his. It was probably the best sex they had ever had. Everything was perfect and it was just the two of them, the way they had wanted to be. They had been apart for so long… They definitely deserved this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **The epilogue is finally here, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story!**

Kurt groaned in frustration as he slammed the door of his car shut. He should have known that it was too good to be true. Right, Sue had kept her promise for a while, they had gotten a great new job, they had gotten home in time, they had spent a lot more time with their son who, much to Kurt's fear and Blaine's joy, seemed to be interested in their job and was determined to learn as much from them as possible. But then Sue had asked them for small favors, like accompanying her for some important secret meetings or questioning dangerous criminals, oh and Kurt's favorite, attending various events, mostly when Sue needed them to get something from said events. It only happened a few times a year and they barely had to leave Ohio, so it hadn't seemed bad at all. Well, not until that night.

"Hey, calm down" Blaine said and reached out to take Kurt's hand. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have been able to catch him" Kurt groaned.

"We'll find him" Blaine said gently. "Tomorrow. But now we have to hurry if we don't want to be late from dinner."

It was an agreement they had made with their son. No matter what happened, where they spent the rest of the week, they always got home in time for their Friday dinner. Every single week, so this one wouldn't be different, criminals or not. That guy wouldn't kill anyone anyway. He had tried to hack the agency's system but it wasn't like he had found anything useful before Wes had stopped him. At least nothing worth to pay for. Sue was concerned that he might try again, though. She thought that somebody paid for the guy to get what they needed, so they had to get the hacker first and then find out who he worked for. But it could really wait for a few more hours. It was just a regular case after all.

"I can't believe I screwed up" Kurt said. "I promised Jesse to train with him tomorrow."

"And you will" Blaine said. "Well, if we don't have to leave the city."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. We already discussed that we wouldn't let our lives turn so chaotic again and see what we are doing again."

"Sue asked us…"

"Sue offered us that job because she wants us to stay" Kurt said.

"And you don't enjoy having some fun, right?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Maybe a little bit" Kurt admitted in the end.

Blaine shook his head. He knew Kurt very well. Maybe he told him that he would rather stay home but Blaine knew how much he enjoyed working for the agency again. It was their life after all.

"We should take Jesse with us" Blaine offered.

"Do you think he would like it?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely" Blaine nodded.

~ o ~

The Anderson-Hummel house was loud of music, all the lights were on as Jesse prepared their dinner and snacks for the movie night they had planned. His parents must have had a lot of work again because they still didn't arrive. It happened sometimes, although the boy didn't really like it, he tried to get used to it. It was a lot easier now that his parents didn't keep anything secret. They shared their experiences with him most of the time, Jesse loved listening to those stories as he imagined his parents chasing criminals or teaching self-defense for the future agents. It had to be a great thing. He couldn't wait for the time he could finally join them. His dad had promised to take him with them once when they had to leave the states for a mission and if everything went well, it would happen soon. It would be such an amazing journey.

Jesse checked on the dinner, then walked back into the living room to decide which movie they should watch that night. Something light for change, he thought. It had been a long week, they deserved to have some fun.

He turned around and dropped the DVD he was holding when he realized that he wasn't alone. There was a man standing in the other side of the living room, smiling at him. A man he didn't know.

"Hello, kid" the man smiled. "I'm looking for your parents."

"How did you get in here?" Jesse asked as he took a careful step backwards.

"I let myself in" the man said. "I hope you don't mind."

He stepped forward, showing the knife he was holding in his hand.

"Hm, what a delicious smell" the man hummed happily. "I guess I arrived just in time for dinner."

"Look, I really don't want to cause you any trouble" Jesse said. "You seem like a nice guy and I don't want to kick your ass. So why don't you leave before my dads come home and beat the crap out of you?"

The man threw back his head and laughed.

"You are so funny" he said. "Come here, kid. I don't want to hurt you."

Jesse sighed, shaking his head. This guy surely didn't know much about their family.

~ o ~

They shared a passionate kiss before stepping to the front door. Kurt grabbed his keys from his pocket but as he reached for the handle, he realized that the door was already open. He froze for a second, then looked at Blaine as he reached for his gun, seeing that his husband did the same. Jesse never left the door open. They had made sure to keep their son as safe as possible and Jesse knew very well what he had to do when they weren't home. He never left the front door open, so something must have happened.

They made their way through the hall in complete silence and continued moving forward until they reached the living room. They looked at each other in confusion when they found Jesse, sitting on the couch with his homework, humming happily. That was so not what they expected to find.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he stepped forward, putting him gun away. "The front door was open."

"You are late" Jesse said as he stood up to greet them.

"Yeah. We had some… trouble with work" Blaine explained.

"I can tell that" Jesse snorted.

"Is everything okay? The front door was open" Kurt said.

"First of all, you are so late that the food is already cold" Jesse said.

"We are sorry?" Blaine offered.

"But the most important…"

Jesse stepped away from the couch, so the adults could see the man lying on the ground at the boy's feet, tied up and gagged.

"...You promised me that you wouldn't bring your work home" Jesse said.

"Oops" Kurt said.

"Honey, it's the guy we were looking for!" Blaine said happily.

"I know, Blaine" Kurt sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jesse. Did he cause you trouble?"

"Nah, we were having a great time" Jesse smiled. "Right, Brad?"

The man on the ground quickly nodded.

"I hope you didn't hurt him too badly" Blaine said.

"I was absolutely gentle with him" Jesse said. "So who's hungry?"

"Shouldn't we take him back to Sue first?" Blaine asked.

"No" Jesse said seriously. "It's Friday, dad! You can't skip dinner because of a joke of a criminal who can't even handle a knife."

The man tried to say something at that but it turned into a moan because of the gag in his mouth.

"That's right. You are a horrible criminal" Jesse said. "But I guess we should take him upstairs. He's pretty loud and I don't want him to ruin our movie night."

"I'm on it" Blaine laughed. He walked to the man, pulled him up to his feet and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on, buddy. You are sleeping here tonight. Believe me, it's a lot more comfortable than the bed you'll get in your cell."

Kurt watched in silence as Blaine brought the man upstairs, and only when he disappeared turned back to his son.

"It's just a small mistake" he said.

"I get it" Jesse said. "You know what it means, right?"

"Yes, you can come with us tomorrow" Kurt sighed. "We already discussed it with your dad, although we didn't know you would get us the guy before dinner."

"What can I say? I'm amazing" Jesse said. "Does it mean I can question him?"

"No" Kurt said. "You have to learn patience. It's like… arts. You are talented but you have so much to learn before you can actually work on your own."

"You always ruin my fun" Jesse sighed.

Blaine walked back down the stairs, now alone and rubbed his hands together.

"I'm starving! What do we have for dinner?" he asked.

"Go, wash your hands. I'll reheat the food" Jesse said and disappeared in the kitchen.

When they were left alone, Kurt hugged Blaine, resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Don't you think he's growing up too fast?" he asked.

"Of course not" Blaine laughed. "He's our son, Kurt. Honestly, what did you expect from him?"

Kurt threw back his head and laughed.

"True" he said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He would make such a great agent."

"I think that time will come soon, too" Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed happily and leaned forward to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. His husband was right. Jesse got their genes after all, of course he would be a great agent. Someday soon if they could believe the boy.

"Don't you regret being back to the agency?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all" Blaine answered without hesitation. "This is just how we live our lives after all."

"True" Kurt nodded. Blaine was right, they had been born for this job. And it looked like they finally found the balance between work and family. That was all they needed.


End file.
